Wipe Away the Tears
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: As if being reaped for the Hunger Games wasn't bad enough, Annie Cresta struggles with having to go into arena with her best friend's younger brother and falling for her mentor, Finnick Odair, who has also fallen for her. Even if Annie survives the arena, she and Finnick will have to struggle to find love in a world where the Captitol seems determined for them to be miserable.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreaded Reaping Day

**Author's note: First off, thanks for checking out my story. :) This is my first Hunger Games story, so I'm really excited to share it. I normally write in past-tense, but decided to make this present-tense because that's how Suzanne Collins wrote The Hunger Games. Let me know how I'm doing. :)**

**In case you were wondering, this story starts right before Annie's games and will go into Mockingjay. Most of the story will be in Annie's pov, but Finnick's pov will be added in every once in a while. Pairings will be Annie/Finnick (obviously) and probably a little Peeta/Katniss on the side. **

**Oh yeah, I LOVE any and all reviews, so if you gave me some, I would be extremely happy. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: If I were Suzanne Collins, Prim would be alive, Katniss and Gale would still be friends (although she would still end up with Peeta), Gale/Madge would be cannon, and so would Haymitch/Effie. Since none of this happened, I am clearly not her, and therefore, I do not own Annie, Finnick, the hunger games, or anything else you recognize.**

**Wipe Away the Tears**

**Chapter 1: The Dreaded Reaping Day**

As I lay in my bed once again not being able to sleep, I listen to my fourteen-year-old sister's soft breathing. I've always wondered how Arianna managed to sleep so soundly on the nights before reaping days, but she does. I, unfortunately, am never that lucky.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens, and a small figure enters the room from the shadows of the hallway. "Annie?" the voice of my twelve-year-old sister, Ava, whispers. "Are you awake?"

Sighing, I raise my head to look at my sister. "Yes," I say softly, "what is it?"

"I...I had that dream again." Ava whimpers.

I sigh again. For the past five years on the night before Reaping Day, Ava has been having nightmares about Arianna and me being reaped, and clearly this year is no different. Glancing at my alarm clock, I see that it is nearly five in the morning, about a half hour before I have to get out of bed. "Well, get in then." I say, moving over to make room for my sister. Without hesitation, she climbs in beside me.

"It was worse this time." Ava whispers after a few minutes.

"How so?"

"This time, I was reaped."

"Ava, I won't let that happen." I sigh. I don't even bother telling her that none of us will be reaped because with all the tesserae I've had to take out after my mother died ,it's quite possible that I could be , and so could Arianna and Ava, although I would volunteer for them in a heartbeat if they were.

"Promise?" Ava whispers.

"I promise."

About a half an hour later, the alarm clock goes off signaling that it's time to get up. Arianna groans and buries her face in her pillow while I get out of bed and turn on the light. "Arianna, can you wake up Dad while I get Archer?" I ask, but my sister only mumbles something inaudible into her pillow.

I roll my eyes at her. "Fine. If you're not up in five minutes, though, I'm sending in Archer. Ava, will _you _go wake up Dad?"

"Okay," Ava says pleasantly, and cheerfully leaves the room.

Meanwhile, I go into our family's third bedroom to wake up Archer, my eight-year-old brother. "Archer," I call, turning on the light as soon as I walk in the door. "It's time to get up."

"Why?" Archer whines.

"Because it's Reaping Day, remember?" I reply.

"Oh, yeah." With that, Archer sits up, stretches, and follows me out of the room.

As we arrive back at my room, I see that Arianna is still in bed. I turn to my little brother and smile. "You know what to do."

Right on cue, Archer runs into my room and jumps onto Arianna's bed.

"Archer!" Arianna shrieks before turning to glare at me. "Okay, Annie, I'm up." With that she finally gets out of bed.

Fifteen minutes later, all five members of the Cresta family are gathered around the table for breakfast. My mother died a few months after Archer was born due to a bad case of pneumonia that her already weak immune system couldn't handle, so ever since I was nine it's just been my father, my two sisters, my brother, and me. My father is an artist and paints paintings and makes jewelry out of sea shells for a living, but he doesn't make much, so I have to take out tesserae often, but we still just barely get by.

The majority of breakfast remains silent, with only Archer speaking now and then as he tries to brighten the mood. After breakfast, we all begin to get dressed for the reaping. Because of the warm weather, my sea green dress only falls to my knees, and its sleeves are just a few inches long. Once dressed, I tie my long, dark brown hair into a ponytail. Thirty minutes later, my entire family is out the door.

"Annie!" a voice calls, and I turn around to see Superior, my best friend and neighbor, rushing toward me with her thirteen-year-old brother Caspian. Although Superior is a year older than me, she's been my friend ever since I can remember. Her mother died due to complications after childbirth a few hours after giving birth to Caspian, and her father sailed away on his fishing boat one day right before a big storm about two months ago and hasn't been seen since, so Superior is left to raise Caspian on her own. She was forced to drop out of school because of it and has taken out more tesserae than I have.

"Are you ready?" Superior asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sigh.

The seven of us walk together until it is time for us to split up. My father and Archer go into the crowd, while Superior and I walk Ava to the twelve-year-old section, Caspian to the thirteen-year-olds, and Arianna to the fourteen-year-olds. Then, I take my place with the other seventeen-year-olds, while Superior joins the eighteen-year-olds. Soon, Crystalynn Carter, district four's escort calls the crowd to attention, and the reaping begins.

The anthem is played, and so is the video that we watch every year. I've must have memorized it by now. Then, Crystalynn comes to the microphone again. "Welcome, welcome, everyone, to the seventieth hunger games! I wish everyone one the best of luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" she calls enthusiastically, and there is a round of polite applause. "Let's start with the girls."

Crystalynn reaches into the large glass bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. She pauses for a moment, for the dramatic effect, I suppose, before reading clearly, "Annie Cresta!"

No. It can't be true, but it is. People stare at me in silence as they wait for me to walk to the stage. It is so quiet that I can hear Ava sobbing loudly. No one volunteers for me. Trying not to cry, I make my way up to the stage.

Once on stage, Finnick Odair, one of district four's mentors gives me a sad smile. Finnick is a good-looking nineteen-year-old who won the sixty-fifth Hunger Games when he was only fourteen. He has bronze colored hair and sea green eyes that most girls go crazy over. I first met Finnick when I was eleven and he was thirteen, when I went to buy fish from him and his father. In the year that I had known him, I began to go back to visit him even when I didn't need to buy fish, and we had become friends. I soon began to enjoy, even crave Finnick's company. Everything changed when Finnick went into the Hunger Games the following year when he was only fourteen. When he returned, he refused to look anyone in the eye, and didn't even acknowledge me. That was five years ago, and we still haven't spoken.

I shake Crystalynn's hand, and stand on the right side of the stage as she directed me to do. "And now, for the boys," the escort calls, and repeats the process of drawing the tribute's name from the bowl. "District four's male tribute is… Caspian Hudson!"

Out of all the people she couldn't have chosen, Crstalynn chose my best friend's little brother.

**Author's note: As I said earlier, I love reviews, so don't hesitate to do so. I'm currently writing two Harry Potter multi-chapter fics, and therefore, the story with the most reviewers gets updated most often. So, the more reviews I get, the more often this story will be updated. Deal?**

**Also, in case anyone's wondering, the title of this fic comes from the song "My Immortal" by Evanesance. I was listening to music trying to think of a title from song lyrics, and these lyrics from the song got my attention:**

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And so, "Wipe Away the Tears" was born. :)

If you want, I can give you guys titles of songs to listen to while you read some of the chapters. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye to Some

**Author's note: Thank you to the 5 reviewers that reviewed the first chapter! You're the reason I updated so fast, so keep it up! Because of the good review turn-out, I've decided hurry up and post this for you so soon. Just so you know, though, updates will not normally be this fast, probably a once or twice per week thing.**

**No song for this chapter, sorry.**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye to Some, Hello to Others**

_"District four's male tribute is… Caspian Hudson!"_

_Out of all the people she could have chosen, Crstalynn chooses my best friend's little brother._

Why? Why him? Caspian was always so nice and cheerful, and he was all Superior had left. Now, instead of being just by neighbor and my best friend's little brother, he is going to be my district partner. Unless someone volunteers….

In the eighteen-year-old area, I can hear Superior crying. She breaks my heart. Finally realizing what has happened, Caspian takes a step forward. As he makes his way towards the stage, I can see that he is shaking. He shakes Crystalynn's hand, and then goes to stand at the left side of the stage. "Are there any volunteers?" Crystalynn asks. The crowd's response is a silent one.

Once again, I have to struggle not to cry. For the first time in years, District Four has no volunteers. I suppose maybe it's because of the hurricane we had last September that had forced the training center to close for a few months, but still. Usually, at least one, many times even both of the tributes are volunteers. Not this year. "Tributes, shake hands." Crystalynn demands, and Caspian and I do as we're told, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"Happy Hunger Games, everyone!" Crystalynn calls cheerfully, and with that, Caspian and I are quickly ushered into two separate rooms by Peacekeepers. A few minutes later, my first visitor arrives. It is my father. Ever since my mother died, Dad has become quiet and withdrawn, not like the cheerful, friendly person he used to be. However, he still does his best to care for our family, and for that, I am thankful. He breaks down quickly, and embraces me in a tight hug. "I love you, Dad." I whisper.

"I love you too, Annie." Dad replies. "Be safe. I know you can do this, my brave, beautiful girl."

Seconds later, the Peacekeepers take him away. My second guest is Arianna. "I'm so sorry, Annie," my sister cries running into my arms.

"For what?" I ask softly.

"For being a bad sister." Arianna sniffs. "I never did what you told me to do, I always complained, and I was never there for Ava and Archer when I needed to be. I'm so sorry."

"No, Arianna," I say softly, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Don't apologize. You're not a bad sister." And it's true. Sure, Arianna's stubborn and never does as she's told, but she's certainly not a bad sister.

"Time's up." Says a Peacekeeper, and he begins to take Arianna away.

"You have to come home, Annie." Arianna says quickly. "Ava and Archer need you. I need you."

I can only nod before she is taken away. Next to visit me is Ava. She runs into my arms, and I can see she is crying. "My nightmares came true." Ava whimpers. "You were reaped."

"They did," I sigh, "and I will try my hardest to come back to you."

Ava looks me straight in the eye and says, "No, Annie. You _will _come back to us." Pausing for a moment, she takes off her necklace and hands it to me. It is a sting of small seashells, with one larger seashell hanging on the end. Engraved on the largest shell is the figure of a dolphin jumping out of the sea. Dad made Ava the necklace for her fifth birthday. "Take this, for your token."

"Ava, I can't take that…"

"Take it." Ava says firmly, and I have no choice but to oblige.

"Thank you, Ava," I say softly, and give her a hug. All too soon my little sister is taken away from me, and my brother is brought in.

"Annie!" he shouts and rushes towards me. Archer doesn't understand yet just how dangerous the Games are. He thinks they're just for fun and that the killing is just acting, like in a movie. No one has the heart to tell him what they really are. "You're going to win, Annie. I just know it." Archer chatters on, until he too, is taken away by the Peacekeepers.

Finally, Superior comes in, with tears in her eyes. "This is the worst thing that I could possibly imagine." She says, and I nod in agreement. "You'll take care of him, won't you? For as long as you can?"

"I will." I reply, and I know I am telling the truth.

We sit in silence for a few moments. We don't have a need for words, because anything we'd say, we both already know. Just as the Peacekeepers come to take her away, Superior says, "District Four will have another victor this year." The door closes behind her before I can say anything more.

A few minutes later, Caspian and I are reunited, and the Peacekeepers push us onto the train. There, we are greeted by Crystalynn Carter. Our escort has long turquoise-colored hair, and her dress is a mismatch of different shades of greens and blues. "Welcome, welcome!" she says cheerful. "As you probably know, I'm Crystalynn Carter, but you can call me Crysta. I know who you too are, so no need to tell me. Follow me, I'll show you to your dining car for lunch."

We follow Crysta into the dining car, where Finnick and an old woman, who looks to be about seventy-five-years-old, are already sitting at a long table that is covered in food. "This is Finnick Odair and Mags Silverstern, your mentors. I'll let you get acquainted." Crysta chirps, and leaves the room."

"Well, Annie, looks like we meet again." Finnick says, flashing me that brilliant smile of his.

"You know him?" Caspian asks, looking up at me in amazement, but I ignore him.

"And here I thought you had forgotten all about me." I snapped, much to Finnick's and Caspian's bewilderment. Mags, however, isn't fazed at all.

"Well, since it seems like you and Finnick already know each other, I'll begin the introductions." Mags says. "I'm Mags, the victor of the eleventh Hunger Games, the second person from District Four to win, although I am currently the oldest living victor from Four. I've been a mentor for nearly sixty years, and have produced quite a few victors, Finnick being one of them. Finnick, have anything to say?"

Finnick grins broadly. "I'm Finnick Odair, victor of the sixty-fifth Hunger Games. I won my games by catching other tributes in snares and spearing them with my trident." He says causing Caspian to wince. "Whoa there, little buddy, if you can't handle that, there's no way you can survive a day in the Games."

"Leave him alone!" I snap. This was not the Finnick that I used to know.

"Sorry, Annie," Finnick sighs, "but it's my job to make sure the two of you survive for as long as possible, and hopefully, that one of you wins, and I intend to do that. Anyway, this is my fifth year as a mentor, and unlike Mags, I have never produced a victor, although I intend to change that. I am known around District Four and the Capitol for my good looks and my charm."

Mags gives a nod of her end, signaling Finnick to end his little speech. "For the rest of the day," Mags says, "Finnick and I will be watching and listening to you. Tonight we will decide which one of us would work best with each of you, and that person will be your primary mentor for the majority of the Games. Any questions?"

Both Caspian and I shake our heads. "Good," Mags says, "Then, tell us, what you can do. Annie?"

"Well, I can swim." I say.

"Most people in Four can swim, Annie." Finnick says. "What else?"

"I can climb trees, tie knots, find edible plants… oh, and I'm really good at hiding."

"Hiding?" Finnick asks.

"Yes. I play hide and seek with my siblings a lot, and I usually am the last to be found."

Finnick hesitates. "Well, I guess we can work with that. Caspian?"

"I… I can't do anything." Caspian mutters.

"Come on, Caspian, I know you can do _something._" I encourage him. I don't want Finnick and Mags to think that he's weak.

"I guess I can swim too, and climb trees. But really, I don't know what else." Caspian replies.

"That's fine." Mags says, smiling encouragingly. "We'll just have to experiment, won't we?"

With that, we eat our meal with Finnick and Mags explaining how training works, leaving me wondering just how well this training is going to go.

**Author's note: Every time I type Mags' name right in front of a verb ending in 's' such as 'says' or 'gives' Microsoft Word counts it as a grammatical error because they don't recognize it as a name, and it ends in 's'. It's so annoying! Stupid "subject-verb error"! If only her name was 'Mag'! Oh well, I'll work with it. :)**

**Next chapter: Finnick, Mags, Annie, and Caspian watch the Reapings, and the mentor-tribute pairs are revealed. Will it be Mags-Annie and Finnick-Caspian or Mags-Caspian and Finnick-Annie. What do you think? Let me know in a review.**

**Also, can anybody guess where I got the names Caspian and Superior from? (The rest of the OCs I just made up randomly.) Whoever guesses correctly will get a prize, if they want one. (Which we will discuss later)**


	3. Chapter 3: MentorTribute Pairings

**Author's note: I know I said I wouldn't update every day… but here's another update for the third day in the row. I spoil you too much, but you spoil me with your reviews, so keep doing it, and I will continue to spoil you more. :) But I guarantee that I will not update this weekend (including tomorrow), since I will be gone for most of it. Sorry. :(**

**Also, I was looking forward to this chapter. I made up each and every name, by the way. See if you can guess where I got each name. :)**

**Oh yeah, and Finnick gets a section of this chapter to say his thoughts. :) I'll let you know when that comes.**

**Chapter 3: Mentor-Tribute Pairings**

Later that night, we all sit down in front of the television to watch the other reapings. Claudius Templesmith, along with the other commentators, is the first to appear on the screen. After a few minutes of talking, District One is shown. Both of the tributes are volunteers, of course. The Girl, Velvet is tall, always smiling, and is extremely giggly. To be honest, I can't see her winning the games. The boy, however, Orion, is very muscular and is more serious than his district partner. He definitely has a chance.

Both of District Two's tributes are also volunteers. The girl, Sapphire is an older tribute, probably seventeen or eighteen, and she volunteers with determination written all over her face. The boy, Emerald, is muscular like Orion from One, and his facial expression is a look of ferocious intensity. I know that we will want to be wary of them.

The boy and girl from District Three are not at all intimidating. Both of them are skinny. The girl, Belle, at least has some height on her, but she seems young. While the boy, Hutchin, appears to be older than her, he is several inches shorter, and has glasses. Next, District Four is on the screen. I look up in surprise as my name is called, and slowly walk up to the stage as I refuse to look at the cameras. Yeah, very intimidating, Annie. And to think I'm from a career district. Caspian doesn't do any better than me. When he walks to the stage, he is visibly shaking. Soon, Claudius Templesmith and the other commentators replace Caspian on the screen. They have commented on the other districts, but so far, Four has received the most attention.

"I can't believe it!" says one of the commentators. "Not one volunteer for District Four!"

"Yes, it is very interesting. I wonder how the careers will react to this." Claudius adds.

"They're probably laughing right now." I mutter.

"Ah, come on, Annie, you don't need the careers. I sure didn't need them, and neither did Mags."

"That's very comforting." I'm not sure what would be worse. Being part of a group of ruthless killers, or being killed by one.

Finnick looks as though he's about to say something more, but District Five appears on the screen, and Mags shushes him. As Districts Five through Nine are shown, no one really sticks out to me. There's Edison and Hydra from District Five, Orville and Sally from District Six, Ash and Cherry from District Seven, Levi and Ester from District Eight, and Buck and Rye from District Nine. The boy from District Ten, Angus, looks strong and intimidating, but the girl, Cali, doesn't stick out to me. Districts Eleven and Twelve are usually underdogs in the games, but they're still worth watching. The boy from eleven, Haralson, is tall and dark-skinned and his district partner is slightly shorter and medium-skinned. Cole and Ember, from Twelve both look terrified. Finally, the Reapings end, and Finnick turned off the t.v.

"So what'd you guys think?" Finnick asks

I hesitate before saying, "Well, I definitely think we should watch out for the Careers, although I don't think that the girl from One is very likely to win. And the boy from Ten seems like a strong competitor." Caspian nods in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking." Finnick replied. "Of course, it's early, and we'll see more of them once we reach the Capitol, especially when during the interviews. Are you ready for the first Mentor's Meeting of the year, Mags?"

Mags nods, and the two of them leave the train car to find a more private one where they can talk in peace, leaving Caspian and I to talk alone for the first time since the reaping.

_(Finnick's pov)_

I follow Mags to an abandoned train car to talk about who should mentor which tribute. I already know who I want to mentor, and I hope Mags agrees with my decision.

"So, Finnick," Mags says once we're alone, "what are you thinking."

"I want Annie." I say immediately.

"Excuse me?" Mags says, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I want to mentor Annie." I clarify.

"Are you sure Finnick? She seems to be a little cold towards you."

"There's a reason for that." I mutter.

"Oh?"

"When I returned to Four," I sigh, "let's just say that I was slightly withdrawn. You know what I was like at first, after I killed all of those people. Anyway, before I left, we had been friends for about a year. We weren't best friends of course, but apparently we had been close enough for me to hurt her. When I returned from the Games, I ignored her. For five years in fact. Today was the first day I spoke to her since then."

"I see." Mags says. "And you're still sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive." I reply firmly. "Remember the last time I tried to mentor a thirteen-year-old boy, back in my second year of mentoring? It didn't go so well. Besides, you always do better with the frightened, younger tributes, which is what Caspian is, so I think he'd be better off with you."

Mags was silent for a moment. "Well, if you're sure… then, that's the way it will be. I will be Caspian's mentor, and you will be Annie's."

"Thank you, Mags," I say, and together we go back to tell the tributes the news.

_(Annie's pov)_

"How are you doing, Caspian?" I ask, even though this is a stupid question to ask.

"Fine," he sighs, "considering I'm about to go into the Hunger Games."

"Caspian, I will do everything in my power to keep you alive in there." I say firmly, hoping to comfort him."

"You don't have to do that, Annie." Caspian replies softly. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I do." I snap. "Just, promise me we'll be allies in the arena."

"I promise." He sighs, and I know that is the best I'll be able to get from him.

We don't say much after that, and a few minutes later, Mags and Finnick return. Before they can say anything, I blurt out, "Caspian and I want to be allies in the arena."

Finnick looks at Mags, waiting for her to say something. "I think that's a good idea." She says, nodding her head. "However, I think we'll still train you separately, and have joint training sessions when needed. Caspian, I will your mentor, and Annie, Finnick will be yours."

Oh dear. With Finnick as my mentor, I was bond to have a long training period.

**Author's note: So, I was going to have Finnick mentor Annie from the beginning, but I wanted you all to beg me to do Finnick-Annie and Mags-Caspian for the mentor-tribute pairs, and you did. **

**Also, congrats to MandyHarry64 (who happens to be my cousin. No I did not tell her, I live half-way across the country from her and she was away from the internet for two weeks. :)) for guessing the reason behind Caspian's and Superior's names. Caspian is named for the Caspian Sea (I just chose a random sea) and Lake Superior, both are bodies of water. :) MandyHarry64 will get a prize of some sort.**

**Honorable mention: "NarniaFanatic", you correctly guessed Caspian's name, but you did not guess Superior's, so I'll have to give it to MandyHarry64. :) But kudos to you. (kudos… what does that even mean?)**

**Also, everyone who said Prince Caspian from Narnia… I actually thought of him after naming Caspian after the sea, haha. :)**

**Next "contest": Let's see who can guess my reasoning behind all of the tribute's names. Whoever guesses the most wins another prize. :) Orion, Caspian and Annie are freebies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pride and Honor

**Author's note: I'm back! Here's chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4: Pride and Honor**

"Annie, look!" Caspian calls, rushing to the window of the train. "We're here!"

Despite the fact that we are going to the Hunger Games, Caspian is so excited to be finally in the place we've heard so much about on TV. I can't blame him; the Capitol is just as amazing as everyone said it was, from its tall, luxurious buildings, to the strange looking people that wave to us as the train begins to slow to a stop. "Alright," Finnick says, coming into the dining car. "Now that we're here, the first thing you're going to do is work with your prep teams and stylists. Now, no matter what they want to do to you, do as they say, alright."

I am about to protest as the train finally came to a complete stop and Crystalynn rushes in. "Come on, everyone, we're in a hurry. Your stylists want to have at least three hours with you." Three hours? What could possible take three hours? Just the same, I quickly follow Crysta off the train.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

My prep team works with me for almost two hours, stripping me of my "extra" body hair and making look "superbly gorgeous" for my stylist. When they are finally satisfied, one of them fetches the stylist. "Hello, you must be Miss Annie Cresta." The stylist says as he comes in. Despite being a Capitolian, he looks decently normal. The only thing strange about his looks is his thick, teal colored hair and his abnormally pink lips. At least his eyes and skin tone are normal; the eyes are light brown and full of warmth, and his skin is a light tan, much like the kind of tans that the people of District Four get during the hotter months. "I'm Perseus, but I'd rather you'd forget I told you that because my crazy mother decided to name all of her kids after Greek heroes. You know, as in Ancient Greece, which was even ancient in the days before Panem was even a country. I much prefer to be called Percy. Anyway, I will be your stylist from here on out. How are you today?"

I smile. It hasn't even been a minute yet, and I already like Percy better than the rest of my prep team. "Fine, considering why I'm even here."

Percy smiles back. "That's what I like to hear from someone who has been reaped. Sometimes, people who are reaped can be too negative, and the Careers are often too arrogant. You though, are different, I can tell already. Now, if you could take off everything you're wearing, we can get started." There must be a surprised look on my face, because he soon adds, "Just so I can get your dress fitted on you."

"Of course," I reply. A few minutes later, I am dressed in a beautiful outfit that is very fitting of District 4. The skirt is composed of long strips of fabric that are different shades of blue and green and fall to my ankles. The top is a beautiful aqua blue color with seaweed green plastic seashells that cover my breast just enough so that I couldn't be called topless. I had to admit, Percy's outfit was stunning.

We meet Caspian and his stylist, Seraphina just outside the gates to the City Circle. Seraphina is more Capitol-ish, with her long lavender colored hair and light blue skin. Her eyes are also lavender, probably a result of colored contacts. Attached to the chariots are four of the most beautiful animals I've ever seen; horses. I've never seen horses before, since there are none in District Four. The only pets we have are dogs, – most of which are some sort of retriever – cats, and the occasional goats. So, these horses amaze me, and I quickly move to stroke one softly on the nose.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Percy asks, coming up behind me. "I grew up on a horse farm just outside the Capitol. My father is the one who breeds and raises these guys. Each of his horses has a special place in his heart, as they do mine. Did you know that your mentor, Finnick discovered without me even telling him that they like sugar cubes? Here, would you like to give them some?"

Percy hands me a small bowl full of sugar cubes, and I feed some to each of the horses. I can't help but smile as the horses' large lips tickle my hand. Soon it is time for Caspian and me to get on the chariot. As we wait for the gates to open, Percy gets a least minute idea. "How well do you two know each other?" he asks as he rushes up to the chariot.

"Pretty well, actually." I reply. "I'm his older sister's best friend."

Percy smiles widely. "Excellent. Then, I want you to wrap your arms around each other's shoulders. Can you do that?"

Caspian and I do as Percy asked, and he nodded in approval. "Don't forget to smile and wave!" he calls. Before we know it, the chariots begin to move. Caspian and I try to seem as friendly as possible, and the crowd cheers loudly, more so than they did for the first three districts. They love us! They actually loved us, and surprisingly, it felt really good.

Upon arriving at the Training Center, we are shown to our rooms on the fourth floor by Avoxes. After having about an hour to get settled, Crysta calls me to dinner. The long table is once again covered with food, and I don't even realize how hungry I am until we begin to eat. Almost immediately, Finnick launches into a discussion about the day's events. "You guys were fabulous!" He exclaims excitedly. "Keep this up, and you'll have plenty of sponsors in no time without Mags and me having to lift a finger."

"Remember, Finnick," Mags says softly, turning to the younger mentor, "they can only do so much. We must also do our job to make sure they get enough sponsors."

"I know that, but you have to admit, with all their charm and beauty, they'll certainly help us a lot." Finnick replies, winking at me.

I look at him at surprise. Is he… flirting with me? It's quite possible that he is, as everyone knows Finnick Odair flirts with nearly every girl between the ages of fourteen and thirty. But does he really think I'm beautiful? Shaking my head at my ridiculous thoughts, I continue with my meal. After dinner, Finnick and Mags send us off to our rooms, saying we need as much rest as possible for training tomorrow, leaving me to be alone with my thoughts.

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was too similar to the same type of scene in THG. I tried to make it seem different, but it didn't work out as well as I had planned. Anyways, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Begins

**Author's Note: I was camping this past weekend, and I found a town called Effie, Minnesota! It brought a smile to my face, so I googled it. Turns out, the town is four square miles and has a population of 123 people. :) Just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Chapter 5: Training Begins**

I wake up early on the first day of training after a night of restless sleep. At breakfast Mags asks if Caspian will be training together. "Of course." I reply, and then turn to Caspian. "That is, if you want to."

Caspian smiles at me and says that he does, and Mags nods her approval. Then, she and Finnick go over what we are to do in the training center. "Try to visit the stations you think you'll need to practice the most first." Finnick says. "Save what you are good at for the private session. Although, the gamemakers aren't usually very interested in whether or not you can identify edible plants, or tying knots for that matter, so I suppose just experiment and see what you're good at. Also, pay attention to the other tributes. Try not to marvel at them or show intimidation; just try to figure out who's likely to be a threat and who might be able to help you."

After breakfast, Caspian and I follow Crysta to the training room. The room is large and spacious, and there are so many stations to visit. Caspian and I start with something easy, the edible plants station. Most of the plants I can recognize, but some I have no guess at. Next we go to the archery station, where surprisingly, I'm not terrible at. Most of the arrows him the dummy, and one even hits it the area where the heart would be. Caspian, however, struggles with the bow more, and the station's expert has to help him quite a bit.

As we walk around, I take a look at the other tributes, just as Finnick said. The District 1 girl, Velvet, is no more impressive to me then she was during the reapings, but Orion, her district partner makes me nervous. He does well at almost all the weapons he tries, and seems to be the leader of the careers. Both tributes from District 2 seem like strong competitors as well. The boy has a temper though, which could get him in trouble with Orion. The girl from 8 walks around alone, and spends a lot of time at each station, trying to soak everything in, I guess. The boy from 10 does well at the weight lifting station. The four Careers walk around together. Districts 5 and 12 stick together, but other than them, the Careers, Caspian, and I, the other fourteen tributes roam alone.

Caspian and I eat lunch together, but there's not much to say. After lunch, Caspian and I go to the knot-tying station. After about ten minutes we are no longer alone. We are soon joined by the girl from District 8. After a few seconds of searching my memory, I remember her name is Ester. Her face is younger looking, but she's an inch or two taller than me. Her hair is a fiery red, and her eyes are as blue as the sea. I can't help but feel self-conscious as she studies my knots. "Those are good." She says. "How do you know how to tie knots like that."

"I'm from District 4" I reply, surprisingly with ease. "We are taught how to tie knots in school because it might help us with our careers in the future. Yours are good too."

"Thanks." Ester replies. "I'm from District 8, so I sew a lot. I need good knots so the needles don't come loose. I'm Ester, by the way."

"I'm Annie, and this is Caspian." I tell her. Caspian gives me an annoyed look for speaking for him. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen. How about you two?"

"Seventeen and thirteen." Caspian answers before I can say anything.

"My sister, Arianna, is fourteen." I say, which sparks a conversation between Ester and I about our families. I am surprised at first, because usually I don't make friends this easily. Then again, because I'm used to younger siblings, I seem to be more comfortable around adults and kids younger than me. Kids my age and a little older are a different story though.

As we move around to different stations, I discover that Ester is very smart and resourceful. She is good with knives, and I actually am too. Caspian does the best with spears and hook making, since he does a lot of fishing. I decide that I want Ester as another ally, but I'll have to talk about it with Finnick and Caspian first.

That night, I do just that. "Excellent." Finnick says. "I think having an ally can work to your advantage, especially someone from an outer district."

"I agree with Finnick. Just be sure not to get too close to her." Mags adds.

After dinner, I sit on the couch and think about Mags' words as I hold my shell necklace from my father in my hand and play with it. I am soon joined by Finnick, who plops down beside me. "Wow, I'm full ." He says before glancing at the object I am holding. "Is that your token." He asks.

I nod, and Finnick smiles. "May I see it?"

I hesitate before handing it over to him. He puts it around his neck and says, "How do I look?"

"Very stylish." I reply. In the past few days I have gotten closer to Finnick again, but for some reason I felt uneasy without my necklace. "But can I have it back, please."

Finnick grins mischievously. "Not unless you can catch me." Finnick shouts, leaps off the couch, and runs out of the room.

"Finnick!" I shriek, and quickly chase after him. I am angry, but at the same time, I can't help but laugh. "Come back here!"

We run past Crysta, who scolds us for running indoors. We also run past Mags and Caspian who are still at the dining room table, talking. They give us strange looks as we pass. We end up in Finnick's room, where he takes off the necklace. "Alright, you win." Just as I am about to grab the necklace, Finnick jerks his hand away. This goes on for a while until I manage to grab a hold of my token. Not wanting to break it, I keep my hand still and give Finnick the meanest glare I possibly can. "Finnick, please give me my necklace."

Finnick laughs. "Great look of intensity." He says. "For that, here you go."

He lets go of my token, and I slide it back over my head and around my neck. With that, we both collapse on the bed.

"I'm sorry about how I sort of ignored you before." Finnick says softly. "When I came back, I thought everyone would think I was a monster for killing all those people, so I withdrew from everyone, including you, when I shouldn't have, especially when you were just trying to be a friend. It was wrong."

"Apology accepted." I reply. "How many people did you kill, anyway."

Finnick sighs. "Six. And only two were in self-defense, one being during the final fight."

"Six." I whisper. "I'm so sorry, Finnick."

"Don't be." Finnick says. "It's all in the past, now, even though I still have nightmares about the games sometimes. They never end." He pauses before saying, "You should get to bed."

I nod, and after saying goodnight to everyone, I head to my room. I feel like I've just grown ten times closer to Finnick after tonight events, and honestly it scares me. Before, I was angry at him for abandoning me, but now that I know the reason, I don't know what to feel.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following day at training, Ester spends the day and eats lunch with Caspian and me. "So, do you two know each other?" She asks out of the blue. "Before the reaping, I mean."

"Yes, Caspian's older sister is my best friend." I reply. "That, and we're neighbors."

"So I assume you'll be in an alliance together?"

"Yes." Caspian replies shortly. He's been a little cold with Ester today, although I can't imagine why. He was fine yesterday.

"Speaking of alliances, we would like to have you as an ally, if you're willing."

"I'd be honored." Ester says with a smile.

I smile back at her, because I am happy to have an ally other than Caspian that I feel I can really trust. My alliance is only between a thirteen-year-old, a fourteen-year-old, and myself, but honestly, that's better than nothing.

**Author's note: There, I gave you a little Finnick/Annie moment, so I better get reviews. :)**

**Next chapter: Training scores and interview prep.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Scores

**Author's Note: I am not a happy author. Read the Author's Note at the bottom of the page after you read this chapter to find out why. I'm surprised this chapter isn't extremely depressing because of it.**

**Chapter 6: The Training Score**

Today is the day of our private sessions with the gamemakers, and needless to say, I'm nervous. I know that Caspian, Ester, and I need high scores in order to get sponsors. "What are you going to do?" I ask Caspian as we wait for our turns.

"I don't know." Caspian sighs. "I'll probably throw a spear, but I don't know what else I'll do."

Soon, it's Caspian's turn, and he's out in ten minutes or so. Then, my name is called. Taking a deep breath, I make my way into the training room. "Annie Cresta, District 4." I announce, trying to sound bold. First, I go to the archery station. However, because my nervousness makes my hands shake, only one of the five arrows I shoot makes it into the dummy, and the one that does is in the dummy's arm, which obviously isn't a good spot if you're trying to kill. Trying not to cry, I throw knives instead. This time, I do much better, and only one of the seven knives misses the dummy, and three hit the target, on even being a bull's-eye. Finally, I am dismissed, not expecting a score higher than a four or a five.

That night, the training scores are shown. Velvet is an eight, Sapphire's a nine, and the male careers are both tens. District three's boy is only a three, and the girl's is a four. Then Caspian comes on the screen with a big four by his name. "Don't worry." I say to him once I see his look of disappointment. "People with fours have won before."

Caspian doesn't say anything, and my face appears on the screen. I few seconds later, a six appears there as well. I sigh. It was better than I expected, but it wasn't as high as I had hoped for at the beginning of the day.

Levi from 8 gets a three. Ester gets a seven. Then, the strong boy from 10, Angus, gets a ten. The girl and the boy from 12 get a three and a five, respectively. At least Caspian isn't last in training scores with the boy from 8, the boy from 3, and the girl from 12 scoring lower than him, and the girl from 3 tying with him. "We can work with those scores." Finnick says, trying to be optimistic. As for me, I'm not too sure.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The following morning, Crysta wakes Caspian and me up at seven, and brings us to breakfast, where Mags and Finnick explains the schedule. Starting at eight, one of us will be with our stylist, prep team, and Crysta for four hours, while the other is with the mentors working on interview strategies. A lunch break while be served twelve to one. Afterwards Caspian and I will switch and work for four more hours. Then we have a free hour until dinner, and then three more after dinner until bed.

I start out with Percy, the prep team, and Crysta. As usual, Percy is overjoyed to see me. He continues to talk as he pulls out a beautiful aqua blue dress. I put it on, and am stunned by how well it fits. The dress it sleeveless, and shows just the right amount of cleavage. The skirt of the dress has two layers. The bottom one is the same color of the rest of the dream, but the top is clear. In between the layers are little pieces of colorful fabric that were made to look like fish. When I walk, the dress flaps around my legs in a way that makes it look like waves. "Thank you, Percy. It's beautiful." I say.

Percy smiles and turned me over to Crysta. For the next three hours, Crysta teaches me to walk in high-heels and to act like a "proper lady", including how to sit. "It all depends on which way you're facing." Crysta says. "Say you're facing the audience and Caesar Flickerman is on your left. Then you will sit at an angle to the left. If he's on the right, sit at an angle to the right. You must always sit at an angle so that you can face Caesar and the audience at the same time. Now, pretend I'm Caesar."

Crysta sits in a chair to my left, so I angle myself in that direction. "Good. Now put your legs at an angle."

"Like this?"

"Other way, dear."

"How about now?"

"Prefect." Crysta says. "Now cross your feet at ankles. Whichever way you are facing put your opposite leg in front, so in this case, right over left. Have you're right foot flat on the floor and your left foot on its side and at a slight angle. Keep your thighs together."

It takes me a while to get it, but after copying Crysta's position, I finally sit to her satisfaction. "Now, put your hands together, intertwining the fingers." I do as I'm told. "Good. Set them on her back leg. Spread them out a little. Sit up straight." Finally she is satisfied, and has me try it on the other side. Surprisingly, I get it right away. Soon, our four hours are up, and it's time for lunch.

After lunch, I go with Finnick and Mags to practice interview strategies. They take turns asking me questions about my family, friends, Caspian, district four and the Capitol. Many questions are asked more than once, each time using a different strategy. We try humorous, sweet and innocent, excited, and humble, but none really fit me. We don't even try "ruthless killer", but we all know that doesn't fit me at all. "Let's try… mysterious." Finnick suggests, and I nod. "So, Annie, what are your strategies in winning the games?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait to find out," I say with a smile, "but I can assure you I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

Finnick nods. "What kind of tricks?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be fun to watch me, would it?" I reply.

"What is your life like in District Four, Annie?" Mags asks.

I hesitate. "Oh, I have the life of a normal teenager."

"And what would that include?"

"Nothing that is of any importance to you." Suddenly, an idea comes to me. "But maybe I'll tell you when I get back."

"I like it." Mags says suddenly. "Annie Cresta, the girl of mysteries from District 4."

Finnick smiles. "Well, Annie, I think you're ready."

I sure hope so.

**Author's Note: In my Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter, I said I was not a happy author. Why? Because I gave you a Finnick/Annie moment, and I only have one review to show for it! (Thanks to hungergamesloverswimmer for that one review). I understand that you might be busy, computers not working, you missed/deleted the email for some reason, but my problem is I got 38 visitors for chapter five and only one reviewed. I don't ask for much, just reviews. Also, chapter 4 only got 2 reviews, while the chapters one and two got 5 and 7 reviews respectively. Where'd you all go? I miss you. Is it because I don't update every day? I'm sorry, I try my best to update frequently, but it's hard. I do update more often than some authors on here as it is. **

**So from now on, I want at least ****3 reviews ****each chapter, otherwise I'll hold the story hostage. I think that's fair. Now my rant is over. I'm sorry I even had to give it to you, but reviews mean the world to me, and I it motivates me more when I know what my readers think.**

**Next chapter:**** Finnick has something to show Annie, and the interviews arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Interviews

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I got four reviews last chapter, which was much better, but this was the soonest I could update. At least I gave you a long chapter to make up for it. :)**

**Also, because I forgot to do this before, this chapter is dedicated to MandyHarry64, who correctly guessed the origins of Caspian's and Superior's names a few chapters ago. Not only that, but she's the best cousin ever (yes, she's my cousin :)) in the sense that I think she's probably reviewed each and every one of my story, and I thank her for that.**

**And now, here's chapter 7. :)**

**Chapter 7: The Interviews**

Later that night, after finding out the training scores, I curl up on my bed and read one of the magazines I found sitting in a pile next to one of the couches. Most of the magazines are boring Capitol topics, but this one is about Capitol pets and how to care for them, which is actually somewhat entertaining just because of my love for animals. That, and considering that I have nothing else to read. Suddenly, there is a soft knocking at my door, and I open it to find Finnick standing right outside. "Hi," I say, because I can't think of anything else.

"Hey, Annie." Finnick replies. "May I come in?"

I nod and offer him a seat on the bed, but he shakes his head. "No thanks, I'm fine standing." He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Tonight's your last real night before the Games."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow night is the interviews, and afterwards you'll probably want to go straight to bed." Finnick replies simply. Both of us are silent for a moment until he breaks the silence. "If you were never chosen for the Hunger Games, what would you have wanted for yourself?"

"I'd want to fall in love." I whisper after some hesitation. "I'd want to have my first dance with a guy, experience my first kiss, and maybe even get married and start a family. But mostly, I just want to love and be loved back."

"I'll be right back." Finnick says quietly after I finish. He comes back with a small metal box in his arms.

"What –" I begin, but stop myself.

"Would you give me the honor of giving you your first dance?"

I am shocked, but somehow, I manage to find words. "Of course."

Finnick turns on the box and music begins to play. He gently takes my hand and pulls me off the bed. The song that is currently playing is soft and slow, and we slow-dance around the room until the song ends. The next song is the exact opposite, quick and lively, and Finnick and I collapse on the bed when it is finished.

"What is that thing?" I ask, out of breath from dancing.

"It's a radio." Finnick replies. "They're only found in District 3 and the Capitol now, but back in the pre-Panem days they were quite common."

"Where'd you get it?"

"My stylist, Augustus, gave it to me before the Games started. He said that when I won, I'd need some entertainment during my stays at the Capitol.

"Where is Augustus now?" I ask, because each district only has two stylists, and obviously, Percy and Seraphina are District 4's.

"He, uh… he retired early." Finnick replies. "Annie, can you promise me something?"

"Well, it depends on what it is." I tell him.

"Never lose sight of who you are. He told me that right before I went into the arena. Augustus, I mean. Of course, I didn't listen to him, and I've regretted it ever since. So, please, Annie, don't be like me. Always stay true to who _you _are, not who the Capitol wants you to be."

"I will." I whisper. Suddenly, I find myself staring at Finnick's lips, which are soft and pink – not like the bright pink that some people from the Capitol wear, but a more natural pink. I'm sure plenty of girls have kissed those lips, and I wonder what it would be like to be one of them. Wait… _What are you thinking, Annie, _I scold myself. _That's a ridiculous idea! _Then again, is it just me, or are our faces getting closer together?

Suddenly, Finnick jumps as if he has just remembered something. Quickly, he glances at the clock hanging on the wall. "Look at the time!" he exclaims. "I need to run an errand.

"At a quarter to eight?" I ask in surprise. "Finnick, where could you possibly need to go at this hour?"

"Nowhere have you needed to worry about." Finnick says quickly. "Now, Annie, I really have to go."

With that, Finnick rushes out of the room, leaving me to wonder what had just happened.

_(Finnick's pov)_

As I rush out of Annie's bedroom, I become slightly nervous. The "errand" I have to run just happens to be to the house of President Snow's great-niece, and if I am late, I will surely be reported to the president himself. I make it to the elevator in record time, but once I'm at the ground floor, I am stopped by two peacekeepers.

"State your name." One of them demands.

"Finnick Odair."

"Do you have permission to leave the training center?"

"From the president himself." I reply.

"Prove it!" The other peacekeeper snaps.

Sighing, I take out President Snow's letter and show it to the peacekeepers.

"You may go." The first peacekeeper says.

Once outside, I take out the piece of paper that has the address I need on it. _22947 Fluorescent Lane._ Should be easy enough to find.

As I walk along the busy Capitol streets, I find myself thinking that I'd rather be with Annie than with some woman I've never seen before in my life. I know I shouldn't play favorites, but for some reason I can't explain, Annie is by far my favorite tribute that I have ever mentored. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about her that sets her apart from all of my other tributes. Suddenly, I find the house I'm looking for. Sighing heavily, I turn up the front walk and ring the bell.

_(Annie's pov)_

Finnick doesn't return until we're half-way through lunch the next day. When he does come in, his bronze hair is extremely unkempt, and he looks exhausted. Mags gives him a sympathetic look and asks, "Rough night last night, Finnick."

Finnick nods, and there is a sad look in his eye, sadder than I have ever seen there before. I have a feeling that this is more than just Finnick having trouble sleeping, but I decide not to push it. This is, after all, none of my business.

The day passes quickly, and soon it is time for the interviews. Finnick gives me last minute tips, and yet, I am extremely nervous, and nothing I do calms me down. Suddenly I get an idea. "Finnick can I had a rope or some string of some sort."

"Uh… sure." Finnick says, clearly puzzled, and calls an avox over to us. A few minutes later, the avox returns with a small piece of twine. Quickly, I begin tying and untying knots in the twine. "Why are you doing that?" Finnick asks curiously.

"It calms my nerves." I reply. A few minutes later, it's time for us to parade on stage.

"Remember," Finnick says at the last minute, "mysterious and secretive, Annie, but not rude. Got it?" I nod my thanks, and I walk on stage knowing that this is the last time I'll get to talk to him before the interviews.

As I walk out on to the bright stage, people cheer and applaud for us all. It's all fun for them, I suppose, making children die like this. Honestly, I don't see what's so fun about it. Districts 1 through 3's interviews go by painfully slow. Finally, the small, young boy with glasses from District 3, Hutchin, is dismissed, and I am called to the stage. "Welcome, Annie!" Caesar calls cheerfully. His hair is a dark green this year, like pine trees. "Tell me, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's very beautiful." I reply once I'm able to find my voice. "It's far more different than anything I've ever seen." _More mysterious, Annie, _I scold myself.

"How so?" Caesar asked.

Hm, how do I be mysterious on this? "Well the buildings are huge, for one thing. And the customs here are much different than in Four, of course. The list really goes on and on."

"I see." Caesar says with a smile. "And do you enjoy the Capitol?"

"I suppose it depends how you look at it." I reply.

"Oh, interesting." Caesar says. "Do you enjoy being here better than in District 4?"

"It's really nice here, don't get me wrong, but I am really homesick."

"Isn't everyone? Now, Annie, what do you miss most?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Well, I really miss the sea. And let's just say what I miss most is something near to my heart."

Caesar smiles broadly. "Now, I'm curious, Annie. Do you have a sweetheart at home, a boyfriend or a crush, perhaps?"

"No, sir." I say quickly.

"Now, are you sure? Surely, a pretty girl like you must have _someone_."

_Be honest_, I think to myself. But the truth is, do I really know the answer to that question? I think about how I felt that sudden urge to kiss Finnick, but really I have no idea _why _I felt that, or what I feel now. Finally, I go with, "Oh, I suppose I do have someone like that. But that's a story for another time." The crowd lets out a disappointed "Aw," so I turn to them next. "Maybe I'll tell it after I win the Games. How those that sound?" The crowd cheers loudly in response and applauds wildly. I may have shot myself in the foot, but for now, I think I'm doing more good than harm.

Caesar, sensing that's all he's going to get from me, decides to move on to the next question. "Now, I'm sure we're all wondering what it's like to be mentored by Finnick Odair?"

The crowd shrieks at Finnick's name and I have to wait for them to be quiet again before I answer the question. "He's a wonderful mentor, and I'm thankful to have him. As for his mentor strategies, I don't think they're mine to give out."

Caesar chuckles. "Good point. One last question before we run out of time, and that is, what are _your _strategies for the arena?"

Good, Finnick and I practiced this one. "Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a good strategy would it? I guess it's for me to know and you to find out."

Suddenly, the buzzer goes off, saving me from saying anything else. "Oh, we're out of time!" Caesar says, sounding disappointed, "Ladies and gentlemen, Annie Cresta."

The crowd applauds, and all the way off the stage and during the other interviews I worry about how I did. Caspian goes on with a "likeable" angle, and tells the crowd that his older sister, Superior, is my best friend, and that we are neighbors, which the crowd adores. Ester has a smart and resourceful angle. When we meet up with Finnick and Mags, they shower us with congratulations. Suddenly, I realize this is the last time I'll be seeing either of them, along with Cyrsta. "Thanks so much, Finnick." I say, as I give him a hug, trying not to cry. "For everything."

Finnick seems to sense my uneasiness. "Don't worry, Annie, I have faith in you. As long as you remember everything I taught you." He suddenly pulls me away from him, his green eyes staring into mine and says sharply. "Everything, Annie. Don't forget _any _of it."

"I won't." I say softly, and with that, Crysta whisks Caspian and me off to our rooms. Suddenly, reality hits me like a ton of bricks. If I had any doubt that this was real before, it's gone now. Tomorrow, I'm going in to the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note: So, how was the interview? I'm kind of unsure about it myself. Sorry about that almost kiss. :)**

**Also, remember to continue to guess the origins of all the tribute names, if you haven't already. Whoever gets the most correct by the time chapter 9 is posted will get a prize. :) The list of tributes can be found in chapter 3. :)**

**Next chapter: The Hunger Games begin! Need I say more? :)**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the Games

**Author's Note: Sorry for another delay. I went camping again this past weekend, and then I had to help my mom set up her classroom yesterday (she's a teacher) so I didn't have much time to write. But at least I wrote all the way to the end of Annie's pov in a notebook while camping. :) (Yes, I counted.) Anyways, I'm sure you're all tired of excuses, so go read now. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the arena. ;)**

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the Games**

Back in my room after the interviews, I am so tired I can hardly stand. Yet, I force myself to take a shower because I know that I will have no time to do so in the morning. Before going in to bathroom, I take off my seashell necklace and place it on my bedside table to prevent it from getting wet, which is ridiculous, actually, since seashells are found in the water to begin with, but it's just something I've always done. After my shower, I put on my nightgown and crawl into bed, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot get to sleep, despite being so tired.

After hours of tossing and turning and drifting in and out of sleep, Percy finally knocks on my door. He gives me a robe to wear before leading me to the hovercraft. Once inside, a woman inserts a tracker into my arm. It's like getting a shot, and I wince from the pain.

After we land, I follow Percy down the ladder, which leads to my "Launch Room". Right away, Percy begins dressing me in my outfit. It's simply just a plain t-shirt with a thin black and red jacket to put over it. The pants are simple too, and they are the same color and silky material as the jacket.

"What do you think it means? The outfit?" I ask Percy.

"Well, my theory is that the weather will either be cold, rainy, or both." Percy replies. He steps back to admire my outfit. "I think you're ready, Annie."

"Thanks so much, Percy." I say, giving him a hug.

Percy sighs. You're very welcome. You know, I've been a stylist for twenty-five years – although you can't tell I'm that old, can you? Anyways, I've been in District 4 for eleven of those years, and I can honestly say that you are my favorite tribute I have ever worked with. I know you can win, Annie. I have faith in you. I can't wait to start planning all of your victory tour outfits. They're going to look amazing, I promise!"

"That's great, Percy." I reply. Suddenly, there is an announcement saying to prepare for the launch. I give Percy one last hug before stepping into my cylinder. As I begin to rise upward, I think about how much I'm going to miss him along with my family, Superior, Finnick, Mags, and even Crysta. But I can't think about that now. I have to concentrate on surviving the arena.

As my metal platform pushes me out into the arena, the sun temporarily blinds me. I am just getting used to the brightness when the voice of Claudius Templesmith says, "Ladies and gentlemen, may the seventieth Hunger Games begin!"

Soon my eyes begin to adjust, and they start the clock. _Sixty… fifty-nine… fifty-eight…._ First, I look around the arena. In all directions a tall grass prairie blows in the breeze. Far off, I can see trees, which will hopefully make good shelter, and even farther away I can see a lake. The lake will probably be the location of the career camp, despite the fact that it's in the open. Straight ahead is the Cornucopia, which appears to be even bigger than it seems to be on TV.

_Thirty-two… thirty-one… thirty…. _With thirty seconds left before the Games actually start, I begin to search frantically for my allies. I find Ester to the right of me with only the boy from twelve between us. I am thankful we are close together. That way we can't lose each other during the bloodbath. Caspian, unfortunately, isn't nearly as close. Six tributes are between him and Ester.

_What are we doing? _Ester mouths to me, and I am horrified to realize we haven't made a plan. Go to the Cornucopia or flee? _Cornucopia, _I mouth after a few seconds of hesitation. I'm slightly nervous about my decision, but we need supplies. Ester nods, and I can only hope Caspian will pay attention to where we are going.

_Five… four… three… two… one…. _The gong sounds, and the next thing I know, Ester and I are dashing to the Cornucopia. Somehow, we make it there alive. Just as Ester and I both grab a backpack, I notice a boy standing a short distance away. It's Levi, Ester's district partner.

"Levi!" Ester shrieks. "Move!"

Unfortunately, this may have done him more harm than good, because seconds later, ax is buried in his heart and the boy from 1, Orion, is grinning evilly at us. It is clear that we're his next targets, but I am too paralyzed with fear to move. "Run, Annie!" Ester screams. So I do.

"Where's Caspian?" I ask, panicked. Superior will never forgive me if I lose him. I soon spot him running through the prairie towards the trees. Ester sees him too, and we quickly begin to follow him. Suddenly, Orion's ax whizzes by Ester's ear, just barely grazing it. She grits her teeth in pain as she tries not to scream, and I have to hold in my own shriek. I can hear Orion cursing behind us, but we don't stop running. As we get farther away from the Cornucopia, I call out to Caspian. "Caspian, wait!"

Caspian continues to run, but slows down a little and looks over his shoulder. When he sees that it is just Ester and I, he stops and allows us to catch up.

"Annie, I – I'm sorry." Caspian stutters when we finally reach him. "I saw you going to the Cornucopia, but I was scared so, I ran the other way."

"It's alright." I reply. "We found each other now, so it doesn't really matter."

We continue on into the woods, hoping to find a water source and not other tributes. A few miles in – probably around noon – Ester tells us to stop and puts a finger to her lips, obviously wanting us to be quiet. At first I think that there is another tribute in the area, but then I hear it. The cannon. _Boom… boom… boom… _One cannon shot after another, each signaling a life lost in the bloodbath.

"Nine, possibly more, murders today." Ester mutters, saying the words I was just thinking.

We continue our search for water until early evening, when we realize we should look for our dinner before it gets dark, and we stop to search through our backpacks. Both of them contain sleeping bags. Mine has three knives, a flashlight – not that I'd dare use it – a pack of twelve rolls, and a bag of dried fruit, and Ester's contains an ax, a boomerang, more rolls, two empty water bottles, and a bag of trail mix.

"A boomerang? Really?" Ester asks in disbelief. "I have no idea how to use that!"

"Well, we'll just have to make do with what we do know how to use." I say.

Next, I decide to take a look at Ester's ear. It is torn and bloody, but I don't think the interior is damaged at all. "Ester, can you hear me okay?" I ask. Ester nods, and I'm sure it's going to be fine, although I wish we had some antiseptic just to make sure.

We then decide as a group who is going to do what. We decide Ester should gather berries, nuts, and other things, since she is the best at finding edible plants, and Caspian goes with her. Meanwhile, I try hunting, with no such luck. Thankfully, Ester and Caspian have found plenty of edible berries and nuts to eat, and we each have one roll a piece to go with our share of the gatherings.

After our so called dinner, we continue searching for water until it starts to get dark. We tie our two sleeping bags in trees, reasoning that the third person can keep watch on the ground. Caspian offers to take the first shift, so Ester and I climb into our sleeping bags. Just when I get settled in, the anthem begins to play. Then the faces begin to appear in the sky. The first two are both tributes from District 3, which means all four of the careers have survived the first day. This is unfortunate for the rest of us, because it means there are more people who want us dead. Next is the girl from 5, followed by both from six, the girl from 7, Levi, the girl from 9, and the boy from twelve. Five girls and four boys are dead so far. As the sky goes dark, I can't help but feel sad for those who have died, and for their families. Yet, I'm thankful that Ester, Caspian and I are still alive, at least for now, that is. But who knows what tomorrow will bring.

_(Finnick's pov)_

Immediately after the interviews, Mags, Crysta, and I are whisked away to the Games Headquarters, which is where the gamemakers, mentors, and escorts stay during the Games. It is a large building, almost as big as the Training Center. Each mentor gets their own apartment, although most don't spend much of their time there. I want to try to get some sleep, but I still have one more "errand" on my list that I want to get done before the Games start. I finally manage to get away back to my own apartment at about three in the morning, but even then, I can't fall asleep. I can't stop worrying about Annie, and I know she's probably having as much trouble sleeping as I am. No one should have to go through anything like this, especially not Annie. She's too good for this. As hard as I've tried not to, I've grown closer to Annie than I've had to any of my other tributes, and I know it will be painful to watch her in the games, but I have to. As her mentor, it's my duty to protect her and get her out of there alive.

Crysta comes to my door early in the morning, and she, Mags, and I head down to breakfast. Afterwards, we are brought to what is called the Mentor Room. The Mentor Room is a large dimly lit room with little decoration. Along each of the side walls are twelve computer-sized screens – one for each tribute, with the District 1 and the District 12 computers closest to the door. On the left side near the window are the computers for districts 1 through 6. District 7's computers are straight across from 6's. Each computer has several controls which allows the mentors to send the tributes sponsor gifts, and a set of headphones. On the far wall is a large screen that takes up the entire wall. This screen is used whenever there is a fight or an important moment is shown, during which all of the mentors are required to take off their headphones and watch whatever is on the screen, even if it doesn't involve their tribute.

Soon, all the mentors are seated, and we're waiting for the Games to begin. I'm sitting with Mags on my left and District 5's female mentor on my left. Mags is talking to Beetee and Wiress, the mentors from three. They're nice enough, but quiet. At least they're friendly, unlike the female mentor from 5, who never talks to anyone, not even the other mentor from 5. Soon, Charlus Porter, the gamemaker in charge of supervising the Mentor Room, enters the room and turns on the main screen. A few minutes later, the Games officially begin. I sit with my eyes glued to the screen, hoping Annie will make it out of there alive. She does, and so do Caspian and Ester, the girl from District 8 whom Annie and Caspian have allied with. However, Beetee, Wiress, and the mentors from 6 all shut off both of the monitors, as all of their tributes have already died. Around the room, five more mentors shut off one of the monitors. During the rest of the Games, they will help the other mentor from their district watch their tributes.

I continue to watch Annie, Caspian, and Ester make their way through the forest. Just as Annie is climbing into her sleeping bag for the night, Charlus Porter cuts off our sound and says, "Take off your head phone and turn towards the main screen. The mentors do as they are told, and on the main screen the faces of deceased tributes appear after the anthem is played. Nine are dead so far. After the last tribute, the boy from 12, Charlus says, "Back to your tributes."

It's official. The first day of the seventieth Hunger Games is now over.

**Next chapter: The search for water continues, and an unexpected death occurs. Whose? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. *laughs evilly* But keep in mind, reviews will help you find out faster. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Cliffs and Berries

**Author's note: Congratulations to ****Kate2623****, who won that "guess the origins of the tributes" with 11 and a half correct! Kate2623 is a fabulous author with 5 amazing Hunger Games stories (I think that's right…) I would say which one's my favorite, but I can't because I love them all! Go to her profile and check out any or all of her stories or find them on my favorite stories list. I'm pretty sure she's on my favorite authors list too, so after reading this chapter, good read and review one or all of Kate's. :) We'd both appreciate it. **

**Guess that's it for now.**

**Chapter 9: Cliffs and Berries**

The first night in the arena is freezing cold, and even in the warmth of my sleeping bag I am still shivering. When Caspian wakes me up for my shift, the cold gets even worse. I sit at the bottom of our tree and shiver. Subconsciously, I reach for my neck to fiddle with my necklace only to discover that it isn't there. I would have thought I had dropped it somewhere, but then I realize I must have left it on my bedside table after my shower last night. How could have I have been so stupid as to forget my token, the only piece of home I have left?

As I continue to sit and keep watch, I think about the tributes that have died, especially Levi, Ester's district partner. Would he still be alive if he offered him a chance to join the alliance? Why hadn't I thought of it before? I'll have to ask Ester about it in the morning.

I don't know how long it's been since my shift began, but after what seems to be a few hours, I go and wake Ester and climb into her now empty sleeping bag. This is going to be a long night, I can tell already.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Day 2 _

I must have drifted off during the night, because the next thing I know the sun is shining brightly, and Ester is dozing on the ground. I quietly wake Caspian, and together we climb down the tree and wake Ester. As we're gathering breakfast, I suddenly remember my thoughts from the night before. "Ester?" I ask cautiously. "Do you think we should have asked Levi to join our alliance? He might still be alive if we had."

Ester shook her head sadly. "No. He wouldn't have wanted to, anyway."

"Why not?" I ask softly.

Ester stopped what she was doing to look at me. "You saw him during the bloodbath. Levi never believed he could win this thing, so he decided to not even try. His pessimistic attitude drove our mentors, Woof and Christina, and I crazy. He just gave up."

"Well, that's respectable." Caspian muttered.

"Not very." Ester replied softly. She's surprised, because Caspian doesn't talk to her unless he has to, which surprises _me_, because usually he's more friendly. "That's why I'm going to try as hard as I can to make District 8 proud. They need at least one tribute to look up to, don't they?"

We work in silence from that point on, and after breakfast, we continue our search for water. Suddenly, we come to a tall cliff, which is probably the end of the arena. A large wooden structure rises above the cliff, but it also digs into the cliff as well.

"It's a dam." I explain to Ester. "We have one in District 4. They're designed to keep water in. If I can climb the cliff, I can get water."

With that, I begin to climb the cliff, which thankfully isn't too steep. Suddenly, when I'm almost halfway up, a gate at the top of the cliff opens, and water comes cascading out into the dry riverbed below. Ester and Caspian take advantage of this and fill the water bottles and a canteen up with water while I climb down from the cliff. We purify the water and then take a nice long drink. Unfortunately, all of the water dries up within an hour.

"Maybe the gate will open again." Ester suggests. "I think we should stay in this area just to make sure."

Caspian and agree to that, and we set up camp. Around dinnertime, three silver parachutes rain down on us. Each is attached to a metal pail, and attached to one of them is a note. This is our first sponsor gift.

_A reward for finding water on your own. You all are doing great so far. Keep working. - Finnick _

Curiously, we open the pails to see what Finnick has sent us, and find that each contains warm chicken broth that tastes delicious. As we settle in for the night, we realize that there were no deaths today, which is both good and bad. Because the Capitol is looking for action, they may try to push us together, which means we'll need as much rest as possible for the coming day.

_Day 3_

_(Finnick's pov)_

_I can't believe it. I'm the victor of the sixty-fifth hunger games. I don't remember much after being lifted into the hovercraft, and soon it is time for the interview. There is a knock on my door, and I expect Augustus to come in. Inside, it is a woman I don't even know. "Hello, Mr. Odair, I'm your new stylist." She says._

"_Where's Augustus?" I ask._

"_He retired early." The stylist says. But for some reason, I don't believe her._

Mentors don't get much sleep during the games, and when we do, our sleep is filled with dreams like these, flashbacks to our own games. Annie is doing well so far, and is still alive when I join Mags in the Mentor Room on the third day. We take turns watching the monitors. Usually, both of us are there at the same time, but we always take turns to eat meals and to sleep. Mags eats lunch at eleven through twelve, and I eat at twelve through one. Mags' dinner is served at five through six, while mine is served at six through seven. Mags gets to sleep ten o'clock through two in the morning if she can, and then takes over for me, when it's my turn to get some rest from two until six, when Mags eat breakfast. I eat breakfast at six-thirty. This is how most districts do things, to ensure that their tributes are looked out for at all times.

During the second day, Annie managed to find water, which was good, because I'd rather she'd find it herself than use a sponsor gift. Although, because of my popularity, my tributes are never short of sponsors. Still, that doesn't mean I can send Annie gifts every minute of the games. So, as a reward, I sent her, Ester, and Caspian chicken broth.

It is mid-morning on the third day when Gamemaker Charlus calls the mentors to the main screen. The camera is on the careers, which are in the process of splitting up. "Sapphire and I will go hunting for the other tributes, while Emerald and Velvet gather food." The boy from 1 is saying, which makes the boy from 2 angry.

"Why do I have to go _gather _with _her _for?" Emerald complains.

"Because I said so!" the District 1 boy, Orion snaps, and he and Sapphire, the girl from 2, walk off camera.

The two remaining careers trek through the woods, looking for plants. The girl from 1, Velvet, is talking nonstop about totally useless things, and it is clear that Emerald is annoyed with her. Finally, he spots a bush full of nightlock berries, and picks a few. Doesn't he know they're poisonous? Apparently, he does, judging by what happens next.

"Hey, Velvet, try some of these berries." He says, holding them out to her.

Velvet eats the nightlock, and drops to the ground, and seconds later her cannon booms. Well, that was unexpected; a career kills another career using _nightlock berries_ on the third day. Very strange. A wide grin spreads across Emerald's face, and the camera changes over to Orion and Sapphire.

"I wonder who was killed." Sapphire asks.

"Probably just someone dying of dehydration." Orion scoffs. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They soon come across a boy getting water from the lake. I'm not sure who the boy is, but judging by the looks of panic on the District 5 mentors' faces, he's from their district. Sapphire whispers something in Orion's ear before sneaking up on the boy. She stabs him multiple times with her knife in places that aren't fatal. "Please." The boy begs. "If you're going to kill me, make it quick."

"I think not." Sapphire snarls, and stabs the boy again and again. Each time she stabs him in the arm or the leg, she twists her knife, and the boy screams in pain.

"Just kill him already." Orion says finally. "We need to move on."

"Fine." Sapphire sighs and stabs the boy in the heart. His cannon goes off immediately, and the camera switches to the district twelve girl. Charlus does not tell us to get back to work though, so I have a feeling there's more coming. The careers can be cruel and heartless sometimes, these two incidents just prove it. Yes, I suppose I could be considered a career. I trained at the training center four days a week after all, and I might have volunteered when I was older if I hadn't been reaped. At least unlike some careers, when I killed other tributes, I made it as painless as possible. It was still bad of course, but not as bad as some careers are, like the others in my games.

_The year I was reaped, Maybellina was still escort of district 4. As usual she called the girls name first. I don't remember who was called, because Mariah Jensen volunteered right away. She was bold, confident, and sassy, and she didn't respect her mentor at all. The only time Mariah ever really talked to me was after the second day of training, after I declined the career pack's offer to join them. "I prefer to work alone." I had said._

_Mariah of course, was furious. "What are you thinking?" She asked angrily._

"_I don't need a career pack." I replied. "I can take care of myself. And besides, they'll turn on you as soon as they have no use for you anymore."_

"_Fine." Mariah snapped. "Have it your way."_

_She never spoke to me again, and afterward, I wondered what would have happened had she listened to me._

I come back from my daydream just as Orion and Sapphire run into to Emerald. "Okay, what happened?" Orion snaps when he sees that Velvet is gone. "Where is she?"

"She ate nightlock berries before I could do anything to stop her. It wasn't my fault!" Emerald lies quickly. Orion doesn't look convinced but decides to let it slide. And that was the main events of Day 3.

**Author's note: So now you know the unexpected death was a career. :) If anyone's interested, here are the origins of the names of all the tributes.**

**District 1 boy: Orion, couldn't think of anything else.**

**District 1 girl: Velvet, velvet is a luxury item, which is 1's industry.**

**District 2 boy: Emerald, precious gem, 2's industry is quarries.**

**District 2 girl: Sapphire, see above.**

**District 3 boy: Hutchin, inventor of the alarm clock (I just picked a random invention), 3's industry is factories.**

**District 3 girl: Belle, Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone**

**District 4 boy: Caspian, after the Caspian sea, 4 is the fishing district**

**District 4 girl: Annie, invented by Suzanne Collins **

**District 5 boy: Edison, Thomas Edison invented the light bulb, 5's industry is power**

**District 5 girl: Hydra, like hydroelectricity**

**District 6 boy: Orville, after one of the Wright bros. inventors of the airplane, 6's industry is transportation**

**District 6 girl: Sally, after the Sally in the movie Cars (because I couldn't think of anything else)**

**District 7 boy: Ash, after the tree, 7's industry is lumber**

**District 7 girl: Cherry, see above**

**District 8 boy: Levi, after the jean company, 8's industry is clothing and textiles**

**District 8 girl: Ester, after polyESTER, a material found in a lot of clothes**

**District 9 boy: Buck, after buckwheat, 9's industry is grain**

**District 9 girl: Rye, after another grain**

**District 10 boy: Angus, after Black Angus and Red Angus cows, 10's industry is livestock**

**District 10 girl: Cali, short for California, which has the second most beef cows and fourth most dairy cows, I think it is.**

**District 11 boy: Haralson, a type of apple, 11's industry is agriculture**

**District 11 girl: Florina, see above**

**District 12 boy: Cole, cole=coal, 12's industry is coal**

**District 12 girl: Ember, embers are in fires.**

**Wow that took longer than expected. I hope people read that. Let me know if you did. :)**

**Next chapter: Two tributes have a heartfelt discussion, the tributes are pushed closer together, and we see a different side of Annie.**


	10. Chapter 10: Even the Strong Fall Down

**Author's note: I only got two reviews last chapter. :( Disappointing. Hey, just so you all know, you're in a "review war" with the readers of my Harry Potter story. That story will be updated this afternoon, and so, whichever story gets the most reviews will get an update tomorrow! The other will be updated hopefully Tuesday, but school starts then, so really I have no idea. :) So, tomorrow or next week. You decide. :)**

**I'd like to take the time to thank my anonymous reviewers. I appreciate all of you as much as I appreciate all of the other reviewers, but obviously I can't thank you through pm because you either don't have an account or you choose not to log in, so I'll do so here: THANK YOU! And to all my other reviewers as well. :)**

**Now, this chapter was hard to write. **_**Very **_**hard to write. Read on to find out why…**

**Warning: This chapter contains a slightly bloody scene. It is the Hunger Games, after all. I bet you're worried now…**

**Chapter 10: Even the Strong Fall Down**

_Day 4_

Day 3 for us is uneventful. There are two faces in the sky that night, the girl from 1 and the boy from 5. There's thirteen of us left, and it's not going to get any easier. Day 4 comes, and I have a feeling today won't be as peaceful as yesterday. It's not.

Ester, Caspian, and I have discovered that the water gate opens twice a day, once at noon and once at what we believe to be midnight. We stay by the cliff as long as we can, but apparently, the Capitol doesn't like this.

I am attempting to hunt on the morning of the fourth day when a cloud of black smoke suddenly engulfs me, and all at once I see my mother on her death bed. "Don't die! Please don't die!" I scream, but it isn't working. Someone pulls me out of the smoke, but I feel as though I will never be happy again. Soon I am able to comprehend things again, and I notice we are running somewhere, with Ester dragging Caspian and I along. Finally, it begins to rain, and we all fall to the ground. "What happened?" I ask when I catch my breath.

"Well, judging by the way you and Caspian were screaming, I'd say that smoke made you visualize either your worst memories or your greatest fears." Ester replies.

"I think it's your worst memories." I say. "Because I just saw my mother die all over again."

"And I saw my father sail away on his boat for the last time." Caspian says softly. "I told him not to go."

Suddenly I think of something. "Why weren't you affected by the smoke?" I ask Ester.

"I saw what happened to you, so I cover my nose with my jacket so I wouldn't inhale the smoke. That's how I got you out of there."

We decide to stay in this spot until we run out of water. Ester sets up camp while Caspian and I look for food. Suddenly, I realize Ester has probably saved me from losing my mind, and I now owe her.

Caspian and I are attempting to hunt the birds that flew between the trees a few hundred yards away from camp when we hear a terrifying scream. Worried it's Ester, we dash back to the camp as quickly as we possibly can to find Ester with a spear sticking out of her stomach. Her blue eyes are full of shock and pain, and she terrified, but she tries not to show her fear. At the end of the spear is Emerald, the lunatic boy from 1. He doesn't notice us, so he must have very poor hearing. Caspian is frozen in place with shock, so I do the only thing I can. I take a knife that hangs from my belt and throw it at Emerald as hard as I am able to. It hits him right in the back, and his cannon goes off immediately.

As soon as I get over my shock, I run to Ester's side. "Ester, I'm so sorry!" I cry, and move to remove the spear. As soon as I do, blood comes gushing out of the now open wound.

"Oh no," I gasp in horror. "I've killed you! Actually, I've killed _two _people! What have I done?" I'm hysterical now and crying harder that I've ever cried before. Caspian is still frozen and stares at us helplessly.

"Shh, Annie, it's okay. I wouldn't have survived this injury anyway."

"No!" I scream. "You have to be positive, Ester!"

Ester sighs. "Yes, well, sometimes you have to face the facts, even if they are negative. You never could have healed me, Annie, and I would have been in a lot of pain. Now I can have a much quicker death than I would have otherwise, so thank you."

I want to protest, but deep down, I know she's right. "You've been a great ally, Ester." I say softly through my tears. "You've helped Caspian and me so much."

"As you have helped me." Ester replies weakly. "Listen to me, Annie. You and Caspian need to get out of here as soon as possible. Where there's one career there's sure to be more. And take the spear with you. You don't have to use it, but you don't want the Careers getting a hold of it. If you don't use it, you can burn it before it gets dark." By the time Ester finishes, she is exhausted and out of breath from losing so much blood. I also notice she is struggling not to cry. I knew that if it were me who was about to die, I would have lost it long ago, just as I'm bawling now. I suppose Ester's just stronger than I am. "They'd be proud." I find myself saying. "Your district, I mean. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but they're still proud because you never gave up and stayed strong until the end."

Ester smiles weakly. "I'd like to think they would." She says and then pauses before adding, "Either you or Caspian _have_ to win. Make _your _district proud." With that, Ester suddenly goes limp, and her cannon goes off shortly afterwards. Sobbing uncontrollably, I take Ester's backpack off of her shoulders and walk back to where Caspian is standing. "We have to get out of here before the other careers show up." I say. I hand him Ester's backpack but carry the spear myself. Without another word, we begin to run.

At first I'm not sure where we're running to, but then I realize we are headed back to our water source. In the distance I can hear the sound of the hovercraft, which is undoubtedly bringing Ester's body back to District 8. This makes tears flow from my eyes again. It's strange how even though I've known Ester for not even two weeks yet I still cry for her. After a while we stop and burn the spear, and then put out the fire before moving on.

Finally, we reach the water gate. It is after noon, and before midnight, so there is no water to be seen. Together, Caspian and I once again begin to set up camp. Caspian is silent, even more so than he had been since the Games first started. After camp is set up, we sit underneath the trees, not saying anything. I find myself wishing I could talk to Finnick. He'd certainly know what to do. It's strange, I've been thinking about him every day. I miss him terribly, as much as I miss my family and Superior, and I've known them all of my life. I miss his playfulness and his teasing and I miss his bronze colored hair and his bright green eyes. Really, I miss everything about him. But, why? I hadn't spoken to him in five years until a week and a half ago, and I never missed him then. So why now?

"I miss Ester." Caspian says suddenly just as the sun is going down.

"What do you miss about her?" I ask softly.

Caspian sighs. "I miss her bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes. I miss her being able to find edible plants, and her constantly positive attitude. But mostly I just miss having her around."

Suddenly, I begin to wonder something. "You liked her didn't you? You were falling for her."

Caspian's eyes grew wide. "What – no!"

"I think you do." I teased, feeling a little guilty. Ester just died, and I probably shouldn't be this happy right now. Then again, we do need a little cheering up around here. It's what Ester would want.

"Do not." Caspian argues stubbornly.

"Then what's with the description of Ester's 'bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes'?"

"Fine," Caspian sighs. "I'll admit my love interest, if you admit yours."

Now I'm really confused. "What love interest?"

"Oh, you know." Caspian says, looking at me with his mischievous blue eyes. "Finnick Odair."

_(Finnick's pov)_

Annie's had a rough day, to say the least. First, she and her allies are chased by a cloud of black smoke that forces them to remember their worst memories. Meanwhile, the boy from 1 and the girl from 2 tell Emerald to stay at the camp while they look for other tributes. Of course, he doesn't listen to them and goes off on his own search. While Orion and Sapphire search for tributes to no avail, Emerald finds, sneaks up on, and stabs Ester with his spear while Annie and Caspian are searching for food. To my surprise, Annie then kills Emerald with a knife. After Ester's death, Annie and Caspian go back to their camp near the cliff, where they have an interest conversation. It turns out Caspian had a little crush on Ester. What he says next surprises me.

"Fine, I'll admit my love interest, if you admit yours." Caspian sighs.

Love interest? I didn't know Annie had a love interest. Apparently, Annie is just as confused as I am. "What love interest?"

"Oh, you know," Caspian replies mischievously. "Finnick Odair."

Annie's eyes widen around the same time my jaw drops. My face appears in the corner of the screen, showing my reaction. Usually, mentors aren't shown usually their tribute is saying something nasty about them. This is clearly an exception. Looking around the room, I can see other mentors staring at me in shock. Mags, however, is smiling widely at me. I merely shrug my shoulders to say that I don't know anything about this.

"W-where did you get that idea." Annie stutters.

Caspian smirks at her. "I saw you and Finnick dancing in your room. Mags saw it too."

I look at Mags, who smiles at me again, and then turn my attention back to the screen. "That doesn't mean anything, Caspian!" Annie exclaims. "We're just friends!"

"It seems to me like you liked him." Caspian says. "You almost kissed him!"

Did she really? I was so wrapped up in the moment that I hadn't noticed. But like Annie said, the dancing didn't _mean _anything. I was just trying to make her feel better. I hadn't even _meant _it to be anything more than a friendly gesture. But… what if it was?

Annie blushes slightly and hesitates before responding. "I don't even know _what _I feel." She pauses for a moment before saying, "That being said, let's talk about you. If you liked Ester, why were you so cold towards her?"

Caspian sighs. "Remember when Mags said not to get too close to her?" Annie nods. "Well, that's what I was trying to do, but it didn't work. I still grew close to her."

They both are silent for a moment before Caspian speaks again. "I just don't understand why she had to die so soon."

Annie sighs. "Maybe it's because even the strong fall down sometimes."

They both fall silent again, and the camera on the main screen switches to someone else. "Back to work!" Charlus commands, leaving me to turn to my own monitor, deep in thought.

As I continue to watch Annie, I drift in and out of my thoughts. I subconsciously watch as the faces of Emerald and Ester appear in the sky and as Annie and Caspian climb into their sleeping bags. Annie has trouble sleeping during the night. She just stares up at the sky and appears to be deep in thought. At ten, Mags goes to bed, and I continue to watch Annie. She finally manages to fall asleep, and yet, I can't take my eyes off of her as I think about the earlier conversation. At two in the morning, Mags comes back for her night shift, and I tear myself away from my monitor and to my room. But even there my thoughts are with Annie. Could it be possible that my tribute has feelings for me? It's not a good thing when a tribute has feelings for their mentor and vice versa. But the biggest question do I really want her _not _to?

**Author's note: So… did anybody cry? I know a lot of Ester fans are going to be mad at me, but it had to happen, as you can hopefully see. What did you think about all this? Quite emotional, huh? Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)**

**Next chapter: Annie does a lot of thinking, and things get a little… **_**crazy**_**. (Any idea what's going to happen?)**


	11. Chapter 11: Traumatized

**Author's Note: Back again today! Yay! Only… please don't come to murder me after reading this chapter.**

**Warning: Once again, this chapter contains bloody scenes. Then again, if you've read THG, and you have if you're reading this, I'm sure you can handle anything I throw at you, right? You just might cry… or want to murder me….**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Traumatized**

_Day 5_

_(Annie's pov)_

I am up almost the entire night it seems, thinking about what Caspian had said. Could I have feelings for Finnick? Sure, I feel as though we've been close friends forever, and he's certainly good-looking. Very good-looking. He makes me feel warm and happy inside whenever I'm around him, and I'm missing him constantly, but those that mean I have romantic feelings for him? He's my _mentor_! The more I think about this, the more confused I get, and soon my head begins to hurt. I have no idea how I finally manage to drift off to sleep, but the next thing I know, it's the morning of the fifth day in the arena.

Caspian and I once again don't say much during breakfast, and there's nothing really to do except keep our guard up. At noon, we get fresh water, but other than that our morning is uneventful. Then, out of the blue, Caspian says, "We should take a walk."

"A walk?" I ask. "Why?"

"Well, we can't live on just berries and nuts, we only have two rolls left, and neither of us can really hunt, but we need meat somehow. Maybe if we're lucky, we can find another tributes trap with an animal in it."

Unable to come up with a better idea, I agree. We set off through the woods taking everything with us, not wanting to risk our supplies being stolen. We walk in silence for a few minutes before Caspian speaks up again. "Do you miss Finnick?"

"Yeah," I find myself admitting. "As much as I miss my family and your sister actually."

"I miss my sister too. And Ester." Caspian replies. He pauses for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry about bringing that up yesterday. You were just bugging me about Ester, so I just felt like I had to get you back."

"It's alright." I say with a smile. "You've really made me think about this."

Caspian shakes his head. "No, it's not alright. If I had remembered that there was a good chance we were being shown on national television, I wouldn't have said anything."

At that, I let out a groan. "What? What's wrong?" Caspian asked.

"I completely forgot about that." I muttered. "That's so embarrassing!" Great. Now my family, Superior, and all of Panem know about my "love interest", one I'm not even sure I have. Worse of all, so does Finnick, because even if our discussion wasn't part of the main viewing – which it was, since there's nothing more exciting than people discussing their love interests – Finnick _definitely _saw it, since mentors are almost constantly watching their tributes. And it was at the time of day when Finnick was sure to be watching, too.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to remind you of it. Hey at least we're embarrassed together." Caspian says, trying to cheer me up.

"Right." I laugh. Just then, I spot a bush full of dark blue colored berries. "Hey, those are blackberries, right?"

Caspian goes to investigate the bushes. "Yeah, they are. See? The bush is tall and full of thorns. The leaves are palmate-compound leaves, and each leaf has three to seven sharply-toothed leaflets."

"How do you know all that?" I ask in surprise. However, I am not surprised by Caspian's answer.

He hesitates for a moment before saying softly, "Ester taught me. Hey, why don't I gather some berries, while you continue searching for traps? I'll catch up."

I agree, and only a few hundred feet away, I find a trap with a small rabbit in it. Luckily, the rabbit is already dead, so I don't have to worry about killing it. Suddenly, I hear the cracking of a stick not far ahead of me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I lift my head to see the boy from 10 – Angus, I believe his name is - peering angrily down at me, holding his sword in the air, ready to strike. _Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream, _I tell myself.

"Annie!" Just as I think I'm about to die, someone leaps in front of me, and pushes me back. In a flash, Caspian's head is rolling into the bushes, and his body falls onto my legs. Meanwhile, I let out the terrifying screams I had been previously holding in.

_(Finnick's pov)_

On the afternoon of the fifth day, Annie and Caspian go hunting for trapped animals. They find a blackberry bush, and Caspian starts to gather the delicious berries while Annie continues on her way. Seems harmless enough. So when Charlus interrupts us to turn to main screen and I see that they currently are Annie, I begin to worry.

As I have a good reason to. As Annie bends down to get a rabbit out of a trap she's found, the camera reveals Angus, the boy from 10, hiding the trees. He grins evilly, and slowly begins to make his way towards my tribute. "Annie! Get out of there!" I scream, even though I know she can't hear me. The other mentors stare at me. Usually we all have to sense not to yell at our tributes, at least not this loudly. I surprise even myself, since I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I just can't help it.

Suddenly, Annie spots her ambusher, and a terrified look fills her eyes. "Come on, Annie. Run!" I say, this time under my breath. She doesn't run though, and the boy from ten begins to raise his sword. Just in time, Caspian realizes his ally is in trouble, and at first I think he's going to freeze up again, just as he did with Ester.

"I'm so sorry Superior." He whispers. After a second or two, he adds, "You too, Ester." Taking a deep breath he begins to run towards Annie and Angus.

"Annie!" Caspian cries as he bravely leaps in front of her, pushing her out of the way. The sword hits him directly on the neck, decapitating him immediately. Mags closes her eyes, folds her hands and her lap, and mutters something under her breath, something she's always done whenever she loses a tribute. Meanwhile, Annie lets out a terrifying scream, more horrible and frightening than any scream I've heard before. Her beautiful green eyes are glossy and wild, not her eyes at all. She has to run! Why isn't she running?

Suddenly, Annie seems to realize she needs to get out of there and scrambles to her feet, taking off deeper into the woods. However, Angus is right on her heels. With tears streaming down her face, Annie looks over her shoulder at him and screams again. I'm afraid she's going to attract other tributes. Instead, she takes a knife from her belt and quickly throws it at her pursuer, hitting him in the arm. This isn't enough to kill Angus of course, but it does slow him, allowing Annie to get away.

As Annie continues to run, she's sobbing hysterically. She runs past her old camp near the dam and continue along the edge of the cliff until she finds a small hole about six feet up. A tree somehow manages to grow right above the hole, and some of its roots cover the entrance slightly. The hole is just barely big enough for a person to crawl into, and that's what she does.

Annie stays in her little hole for hours, sobbing hysterically. When she finally calms down, I send a parachute full of chicken broth down to her. She curiously peers out of her hiding spot to see what has landed, and her eyes widen as soon as she sees what it is. "I don't want it!" she screams. "I _don't_ want it! No, no, no, no, _no_!" With that, Annie bursts into tears again, and it becomes clear to me that the Annie I know is no longer present. I do think she's still there, but she just refuses to come out. And that is what worries me.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the depressing chapter. Again. That's two in a row. Next one will be better, I hope. I also hope I'm getting Annie's "craziness" fine. Next chapter will be harder though, because it will have Annie's pov again. I'm not sure when the next one will be posted, since I'll be away again this coming weekend, and then school starts on Tuesday. But it will be sometime next week, hopefully.**

**Next chapter: We see Annie's side of being "crazy", as Finnick searches desperately for a way to help her.**


	12. Chapter 12: Searching for a Solution

**Author's note: So… it's been a while. I'm so sorry for that, but life just gets in the way sometimes. :) I hope this chapter makes up for it though!**

**This chapter contains a flashback. This will be shown in **_**italics**_**.**

**Also, is anyone interested in joining a ****HUNGER GAMES ROLEPLAYING FORUM****? We're like a really close family who are always looking for new members, and there's still plenty of characters to choose from. Also, it is extremely fun! If you're interested, pm me and/or check out the forum at forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

**And now for chapter 12. :)**

**Chapter 12: Searching for a Solution**

_Day 6_

It's dark now, but I don't know whether I sleep or not. I keep seeing Caspian dying over and over again, and each time I do, someone screams. This terrifies me, and as soon as the screaming stops, I peer out of my hole but see no one.

Day comes and I no longer have to watch Caspian die again. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, but I can't. Why can't I go home? Why? As I think about this, I wrap my arms around my legs, rest my head on my knees, and rock back and forth as quickly as I possibly can.

Rope. I need rope. I don't have any rope. The rope was in Ester's backpack, which I don't have. Why don't I have rope? I need it. So, instead of rope, I take strands of my hair and braid them together. Then I tie a knot at the end. When I try to untie it like I would have the rope, I can't do so without it hurting, so I start a new one.

Soon the parachutes start coming, but I ignore them. After a while, dozens of them are spread out all over the ground, but I don't want them. Not a single one. Why don't you get it Finnick? Why? Why can't you give me what I really want? I don't want these parachutes. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, and if I can't do that, I want to die.

_(Finnick's pov)_

Annie's struggling, and it's killing me. She seems to be reliving Caspian's death and every once and a while she lets out a scream. What worries me the most is that Annie doesn't seem to know she is the one screaming. She stop after a few seconds and peers out of her hole in bewilderment.

As soon as morning comes, the screaming ends, but then Annie begins to rock back and forth franticly. After a while, she begins to mutter something about a rope. Then she begins to braid her hair and tie it in knots.

Meanwhile, I try to send parachutes to her. I send everything I can think of; broth, rolls from District 4, sleeping pills to help her fall asleep tonight, another water bottle, etcetera, but everything is rejected.

Soon Annie is screaming at me, perhaps without even realizing it. "I don't want them!" she screeches. "Not a single one! Why don't you get it Finnick?" She begins to bawl, and her words become unintelligible. She's breaking my heart, and there's nothing a can do about it.

Around eleven in the morning, Mags goes to lunch while I continue to watch Annie. Soon afterwards, Gamemaker Charlus turns our attention to the main screen, where the girl from 12, Ember is currently being shown, but I struggle to keep my mind off of Annie. Meanwhile Ember is being attacked by poison leaf frogs. These colorful mutts from the Capitol are so toxic they disintegrate leaves when they land on them. They also have a tendency to land on humans and when they do, they secrete a poison that burns and disintegrates the victim's skin, allowing the poisen to enter the bloodstream. If enough frogs land on the victim, this poison is most often fatal. Unfortunately, the victim's death is often slow, and Ember's is no different. Charlus realizes this, and allows us to return back to our tributes.

Annie is sitting in her cave when I return to my monitor. She's doing fine – or better than she was doing at least – until Ember's cannon sounds. Then she curls up into a ball and covers her ears, staying that way for several minutes. When Mags returns from lunch at five minutes to twelve, I am reluctant to leave Annie. However, Mags assures me that she will look after Annie while I'm gone, and I'm forced to go to the cafeteria.

During lunch, all I can think about is Annie, and I can barely eat. I know I should though, since I can't expect Annie to eat without doing so myself. I sit secluded from everyone else, and I don't even notice that someone is sitting next to me until they tap me on the shoulder. Looking up, I see it is Perseus, Annie's stylist.

"We have to do something about Annie!" Percy cries. "She's suffering out there!"

"Shh!" I hiss, and then lower my voice. "You never know who might be listening. Besides, do you really think I haven't tried to help her? I've been trying everything, but nothing is working."

"I could go to the Capitol. Maybe they'd take her out of there."

"No, they won't!" I snap, still keeping my voice low.

"But she's just a child! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Looking around the room, I notice people are now staring at us. If Percy notices this, he doesn't seem to care.

"There's nothing you can do Percy." I sigh, but he doesn't listen.

"There has to be something!" he exclaimed. "I can go to the gamemakers and –"

"No!" I snap. "That would just get you in trouble, or worse killed, and wouldn't help Annie in the least. _Don't _be like Augustus!"

_Augustus Cooper, my stylist, is overflowing with excitement, because I have just killed my fifth tribute, launching me into the final two. Because of this, he walks the halls of the headquarters with pride in his steps. Suddenly, Augustus freezes in his tracks at the sound of two peacekeepers talking just around the corner._

"_I really hope that kid from 4 wins." One says to the other. "I like him."_

"_So do I." The second one agrees. "There's just something about him. Have you heard what Snow plans to do with him once he's sixteen should he win?"_

"_Oh, yes. A prostitute for all the young beautiful ladies in the Capitol to play with. He'll bring in a lot of income, since the kid's a freakin' sex god. Girls will go crazy over him."_

_Augustus doesn't hear the rest of the conversation, because he angrily turns on his heels and immediately storms to the President's mansion, demanding to see Snow. At first the peacekeepers refuse, but just on time, Snow comes down the marble stair case and allows him to speak._

"_How dare you make plans for Finnick Odair to live a life of prostitution!" Augustus exclaims angrily._

"_My, my…. How did you ever find out about that?"_

"_It's doesn't matter." Agustus snarls. "What matters is that you're planning on forcing him to sleep with people he doesn't even know! He's just a _child_!"_

_Snow nods. "Of course. It's a wonderful source of income. He needs to pay for the riches we're going reward him _somehow."

"_I'm going to kill you!" Augustus screams suddenly. "Just you wait, I'm going to make you pay for your actions!"_

_He rushes for Snow's throat, but before he can get to him, the president's eyes grow dark and dangerous. "Seize him." He tells the peacekeepers._

_With that, the peacekeepers drag Augustus away._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_Because I don't trust my new stylist, I decide to ask Mags about Agustus. I don't believe that Augustus simply "retired early", not right in the middle of the Games, and Mags is the only person I trust to tell me the truth._

_Mags? I ask, right before my victory interview. "What happened to Augustus?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Finnick." Mags replies. "I assumed Poliandra – you know, your new stylist – told you. Augustus retired early."_

_This makes me angry, since I 'd really thought I could trust Mags to give me the truth. Apparently not. "I can tell when someone's lying to me Mags, so don't even bother." I snap._

_Mags sighs. "You're right. I don't know why I even try." She spauses, trying to find the right words. Lowering her voice, she finally says, "Finnick… Augustus was sentenced to death about a day before your victory."_

"_What?" I exclaim. "Why?"_

_Mags sighs again. "He threatened to kill President Snow." She says so softly that I can barely hear her._

_I am shocked. Augustus is – was – a fun-loving guy who was carefree except when it came to fashion and looking good. He got a thrill from watching the Games. So why would he threaten the president?_

_I ask Mags this, and she sighs again. "I don't know Finnick, but if I did, I would certainly tell you." Looking into her eyes, I can see she is telling the truth, and I believe her._

"Finnick? Are you alright?" Percy asks, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, 'what do you mean,'. Do you mean Augustus Cooper, the famous stylist? Why shouldn't I be like him?"

"Nothing." I sigh. "Never mind. Seriously, though, don't go to the Capitol. If anything, it would do more harm than good."

"I suppose you're right." Percy says. We sit in silence until Percy stands. Breaking the silence, he says, "Well, there must be something out there that will bring Annie back to reality, something that will remind her of reasons to live. Whatever it is, I hope you find it." With that, Percy leaves the room, once again leaving me with my thoughts.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

For the majority of the final nine tributes, the rest of the afternoon is uneventful. Around three in the afternoon, though, Angus from 10 and Harelson from 11 are driven together by the gamemakers and much to the delight of the Capitol citizens a fight breaks out between them. They are well-matched, and the fight lasts several minutes. Finally, Angus' sword pierces Harelson's heart, and Angus escapes with only a few cuts and bruises. Because there are now only eight tributes left, interview teams will be going to districts 1, 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, and 11 to interview the remaining tributes family and friends. In addition, Caesar Flickerman will most likely be interviewing the mentors tomorrow as well, something I am not looking forward to.

Back on my own monitor, Annie is once again covering her ears from Harelson's cannon shot. A half an hour passes before she finally uncovers them. Meanwhile, I'm still searching for a way to help her. I continue to repeat Percy's words, _something that will remind her of reasons to live_, over and over again. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. I think of something that just might help Annie, but I'd have to find it first. Luckily I have a pretty good idea where to look. I ask Mags to watch Annie for me, and then I take off toward the training center – and Annie's old room. If this doesn't help my tribute, I don't know what will.

_(Annie's pov)_

_Boom! _What's that noise? I know it means something, but I can't remember what. All's I know is that I don't like that noise, and I cover my ears with my hands to make the sound go away. Not long after I uncover my ears again, another silver parachute floats down right past the enterence of my cave, and I can tell it's different from the others. Though I'm not sure why, I go see what it is. I climb down from my cave and pick up the parachute. When I do so, I let out a gasp.

Picking up my shell-shaped necklace, a flood of memories come flooding back to me. My little sister Ava who gave this to me. My father who made it for her. Finnick, who I chased around our apartment in the training center just to get it back from him. I don't want to die anymore. I want to live. These people care a lot about me, and I can't disappoint them. Suddenly, I remember all the reasons I should try to live, and I am now determined to do so.

**Author's note: Sorry if the end is kind of rush, but I have to get off the computer soon, but I wanted to post this today. Don't worry Finnick will find out Augustus' full story later, which will explain how he knows what happened to him.**

**Hopefully, you can expect another chapter early next week. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Temporary Ally

**Author's Note: From now on, I'm just going to post a link at the top of each chapter to a really fun Hunger Games Roleplaying Forum. Check it out if you'd like. **

** forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

**Chapter 13: Temporary Ally**

_Day 7_

That evening, I ship the necklace around my neck and begin to eat the food Finnick sent me – whatever isn't spoiled that is. I also have some left over water in my canteen, so I drink it. I then sit by the stream until midnight, when the water runs down the cliff, and refill my canteen.

My second night in the cave is filled with the same nightmares as last night, and I keep waking up to someone screaming. Morning comes, and all is well again – or at least, better than it was.

I wake up the following morning to find a basket filled with containers tied to a parachute. Each container is filled with a delicious breakfast food. There are fluffy scrambled eggs, a bag of cooked bacon, a few biscuits, and some oranges. Attached to the basket is a note from Finnick.

_Glad to see you're here with me again. I missed you. Now that you're back, I award you my breakfast. Enjoy it._

_Finnick_

"Thank you, Finnick," I say to the sky. I know he must be hungry after giving me his breakfast, so to show just how grateful I am, I eat every last bit of the food.

I don't hear any of those scary, loud, booming noises for a long time. At noon, I go to the stream to get more water, but when I arrive, I see someone has gotten there before me. Someone screams, and the girl by the stream spins around in a flash.

"Well, go ahead and kill me." The girl says tiredly. "You're from district 4, right? So, you're a career?"

"No," I reply, confused. "I'm not a career, and I wasn't going to kill you."

"Good." The girl says, standing up. She's very tall and thin, with short black hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. "It's too soon for me to die. Besides I'd refuse to be killed by a career, if you were one. They think they're so great, but they really aren't. My name's Florina by the way. District 11. What's yours, or should I just call you 'Four'?"

"I'm Annie." I answer, and Florina nods.

"Well, Annie, what do you say we stick together for a while? Seven days of being alone has kind of gotten to me." Florina says, and I agree.

The two of us spend the rest of the day together, and I think we're getting along fine. I sing songs for four to pass the time. I try to get Florina to teach me some songs from 11, but she refuses. Late in the afternoon, I hear that booming noise again. Immediately, I curl up and cover my ears with my hands. When I uncover them, Florina and I continue with our day.

Not long after the sun sets, the anthem begins to play, and soon the boy from nine's face appears in the sky. Suddenly, I remember what that booming noise was. It was a cannon, signaling the death of yet another tribute. It also reminds me that my own cannon could sound at any moment. I could be next.

The next thing I know, Florina is tapping me on the shoulder. I realize I had closed my eyes, so I open them. Also, I had subconsciously curled up and had covered my ears with my hands. "Are you okay?" Florina asks warily.

"Yeah." I reply, and am surprised to find my voice shaky. "I'm fine."

We sit in silence for a while before I lead Florina to my cave. Once again, I don't get much sleep because of nightmares that are so terrifying real. In fact, they _are _real. Each time I wake up, I remember that Caspian truly is dead. But when I finally fall back to sleep, I relive his death all over again. The following morning, I am awakened for good by sunlight streaming in through the cave entrance. Sitting up slowly, I let out a yawn and take a drink of water from my canteen. I then gaze around the cave and am surprised by what I see – or rather, what I _don't _see. Florina is nowhere to be seen.

_(Finnick's pov)_

Early in the morning of the seventh day, seven different interviewing teams go out to the remaining tributes districts to interview their friends and family. These interviews are shown on national television, and everyone is forced to take their attention off their tributes to watch them. I pay no attention to Orion from district one and Sapphire from district 2's interviews, but when they get to district 4, it's the only thing they can concentrate on.

First, the district 4 team interview Annie's family. The interviewer starts by asking Annie's siblings their names and ages. Annie's oldest sister, Arianna is fourteen-years-old, and has hair the same texture as Annie's except it's the color of honey, and her eyes are blue. When asked about it, Arianna says she gets it from their deceased mother. The younger sister, Ava, is twelve, and looks just like a miniature version of Annie. Their brother, Archer, is a talkative eight-year-old, with curly dark hair and blue eyes. Annie's father is of average height, with curly, dark, graying hair, tired green eyes, and round, thin, glasses. Surprisingly, the interview asked the family gentle questions, such as "Is Annie a good sister?" and "How do you feel about her being in the games?"

Next, Annie's best friend and Caspian's older sister, Superior takes the Cresta family's place to be interviewed. Her blue eyes are filled with fury, her sandy-colored hair is tied in a messy ponytail, and she looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. The interview goes fine at first, but then the interviewer asks, "How do you think about Annie's insanity".

"Annie is _not _insane." Superior barks angrily. "She's probably just traumatized! You would be too, if you saw someone you're close to be viciously beheaded!" Superior looks close to tears, because not only is she talking about her best friend, but her brother as well. Because of this, the interviewing team ends it to prevent any further conflict, and for Annie's sake I can only hope Superior hasn't taken it too far, and that the capitol will leave her alone.

That evening, Caesar Flickerman interviews the mentors. At seven at night, I stand backstage nervously as I wait to be interviewed. For Annie's safety, I have to be careful what I say. As usual, when I walk on stage, the crowd goes wild. Instinctively, I turn on what I call my "Capitol charm". It is a fake personality, a flirtatious, sexy side of me. I blow kisses to the crowd, and as I walk to the couch beside Caesar's, I actually see a few girls fainting.

"Welcome, Finnick!" Caesar says, barely audible over the screaming crowd. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long Caesar. I've missed you." I turn to the crowd and wink seductively. "All of you."

The crowd begins to scream again, and Caesar has to wait for them to quiet down before speaking again.

"So Finnick, for the fourth year in a row, your tribute has made it to the final eight. How does that feel?"

"It feels wonderful." I reply. "I'm very proud of my tributes."

"Glad to hear it. Now, how are you enjoying your time back in the Capitol?"

"Oh, I'm having a fantastic time, Caesar. I've been visiting old friends and making new ones as well." I say, winking to the crowd. It's a lie, though. None of these Capitol citizens are my friends, but it is a lie I must tell.

"I'm sure you have been." Caesar chuckles. "You know, I'm sure we're all wondering what you think of Annie's new ally."

Her new ally? Oh yes, Florina from district eleven, who she met earlier this afternoon. Behind me, the recap of Florina and Annie meeting is shown on the screen. "I think she will be good for Annie." I answer honestly. "Annie can definitely use this to her advantage."

"Speaking of Annie, how have you taken her sudden case of insanity? Do you think she still has a chance?"

"…case of insanity". Caesar talks about Annie like she has a disease, and it makes me anger. Somehow though, I still manage to stay calm and choose my words carefully. "I don't think it's a manner of insanity, Caesar. I think that she's more… in shock than insane. Annie's a very strong young lady, but even the strong fall down sometimes, and yes, I do think she has a chance. A very good chance."

"Glad to hear you're not giving up on her yet, Finnick." Caesar replies. "I'm sure that's one of the traits many of us admire about you. Now, I'm sure we all remember Annie confessing her feelings for you. Tell us, how did you react to that?"

Oh-oh. Caesar, why did you have to go there? "Well, first off, I had no idea about how Annie felt about me, but really, who couldn't resist this." I say, putting on a sexy pose. "But honestly, if I remember correctly, Annie didn't really know how she felt. It's possible she was just charmed by my handsome looks. But I can tell one thing, Caesar, and that is that I do not feel the same way."

That's another lie, unless Annie was the one lying. Just like her, I have no idea what my feelings are. I'm just as confused and lost as she is. But I can't tell the Capitol that, for both her safety and to spare me from the wrath of President Snow.

"Are you sure about that?" Caesar asks. "Because the conversation between Annie and the district 4 male says otherwise."

Behind us, the recap of that conversation is shown. The phrases "dancing in your room" and "almost kissed him" stick out to me. We could be in trouble. Why couldn't Caspian just kept his mouth shut?

"As Annie says, we're just friends. I don't see anything wrong with dancing with a friend. People here in the Capitol do it all the time, don't they?"

The crowd nods in agreement, probably because most of them don't want the rumors to be true. I look to Caesar, hoping he buys my story. Luckily he seems to. "Yes, I suppose they do." Caesar says, and before he can say anything more, the buzzer goes off, saving me from any more questions.

"Aw, too bad! We're out of time!" Caesar exclaims. "Ladies and gentlemen, Finnick Odair!"

The crowd cheers wildly again as I leave the stage. I nod to the other mentors before making my way back to the mentor room. By the time I return, the sun has set, and the anthem is just beginning to play. Buck, the boy from nine's face is shown in the sky, and on my screen, Annie has curled into a tight ball, and her hands cover her ears. Florina gives her a weary look before finally going up and tapping her on the shoulder, causing her to look up in surprise. The two of them don't talk much the rest of the night, and about an hour later, the go into Annie's cave for the night.

As usually, Annie screams from terrifying nightmares. Because of this, Florina can't sleep, and it's clear she is irritated. Finally, after the third or fourth round of screaming, she gets out of her sleeping bag, packs up her stuff, and leaves.

For reasons I can't explain, this makes me angry. What if Annie wakes up and expects the worse? She could go into that phase again. The phase that she was living, but wasn't really there. Without thinking, I walk over to where the District 11 mentors, Chaff and Seeder are sitting.

"She left her." I say angrily. "Why?"

Seeder, a gentle woman in her late fifties or early sixties, looks up at me in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Florina. Your tribute. She left Annie. Why?"

"I honestly don't know, Finnick." Seeder says softly. "Florina is determined to win the games, and she won't let anything slow her down or stop her. Perhaps because she was kept awake by Annie's screaming, she was afraid the lack of sleep would cause her to make mistakes, or she might be afraid that Annie would attract other tributes."

"Yeah," Chaff adds. "I know if someone were screaming like that, I'd leave too. She's a smart girl, that Florina is."

"You don't understand." I argue. "Annie's in a... sensitive time right now, and she could go back into that horrible phase she was in that I'd have no idea how to get her back out of again."

Chaff shrugs. "Hey, at least she didn't kill 'er." He says, which makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Relax, Finnick." Seeder says and places a hand gently on my shoulder after glaring at her fellow mentor. "She's going to be alright, but there's nothing Chaff and I can do to help. I'm sorry."

After some hesitation, I let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have never taken my anger out on you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Thanks for the help, though." With that, I turn to go back to my monitor.

"I know what's wrong with yooooooou." Someone slurs. I turn around to see Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor from twelve. Even though both his tributes are gone, all the mentors are still required to sit in the mentor room to watch the games. He had been sitting next to Chaff the entire time, and I just hadn't noticed.

"What, Haymitch?" I sigh.

"I think it's true what they says. You loooooove her."

"Love who?"

"Annnn-ie, o' course. Who else?"

"You're drunk, Haymitch." I say with a sigh before turning my back on him, but on my way back to my monitor. What if he's right? What if I am falling in love with Annie? After my little meltdown tonight, that probability is higher than I originally thought.

**Author's note: So, what'd you think of the chapter? Did I portray "Capitol Finnick" well? Drunk Haymitch? Seeder and Chaff? How did you like Florina? Let me know in a review. :)**

**Remember, reviews give me motivation to update faster. So if only get one or two reviews, you might not get another chapter until November….**

**Next chapter: An interesting, potentially game-changing twist takes place, and Finnick has a "friendly chat" with President Snow.**


	14. Chapter 14: President Snow's Warning

**Disclaimer: ****The turtle mutts are based off the ones found on my awesome Hunger Games Roleplay forum. I do not own. Kate2623 does.**

**Amazing Hunger Games Roleplay link: w w w dot fan fiction dot forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/ (remember to remove spaces and replace "dot" with a period. )**

**Please note: We desperately need a Peeta! And a lot of other characters too! Come check us out.**

**Chapter 14: President Snow's Warning**

_Days 8 and 9_

_(Finnick's pov)_

When Annie wakes up early on the eighth day, she seems more confused than anything. She searches for Florina for a short period of time, but soon moves on, not traumatized at all as I had feared.

The rest of the day is uneventful, for both of us. Annie wanders around, getting water from the stream, picking edible berries, and singing and humming songs from home, while Mags and I just sit and watch her.

Day 8 is uneventful for the other tributes as well. Orion from 1 and Sapphire from 2, the remaining career tributes, have started to argue more and more. They're running out of food, because they haven't used it sparingly, and they didn't have much to begin with. Because of this Sapphire is going a little crazy. While the two of them continue to bicker, the rest of the tributes continue to avoid each other. By the end of day 8, there have been no new deaths. The gamemakers will most likely be pushing some tributes together and I can only hope it doesn't include Annie.

On Day 9, I am not proven wrong. Early in the morning, Gamemaker Charlus calls the mentors to the main screen, which means something big is happening. Sure enough, I'm right. A wildfire rages through the boy from 7's camp, sending him running. Meanwhile, Angus from 10 is being chased by giant turtle mutts. These huge mutts look like turtles, but that's where the similarities end. They have long, sharp teeth, and are a lot faster than regular turtles. Little do the two tributes know, they are both running straight towards each other and the career camp.

Meanwhile, Orion and Sapphire are involved in another argument. "What do you mean, 'stay here'? You can't tell me what to do." Sapphire was saying..

"It's the smart thing to do." Orion argues. "Otherwise, all of our stuff will get stolen."

"What if you get killed?" Sapphire asks. "We have to stick together."

"I won't get killed." Orion snaps. "Trust me, it'd be better if you stayed and guarded the supplies."

"Can I just come with you?" Sapphire begs. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why'd you say so?"

"I just did."

"Why?"

"If I let you come with me, will you shut up?" Orion finally asks, clearly irritated.

"Yes." Sapphire replies sweetly.

"Fine then." Orion sighs. "You can come."

With that, the pair set off towards the woods. "Hey look!" Sapphire says excitedly, pointing towards the trees. "Smoke!"

Together, they take off towards the woods. Suddenly, the boy from 7, Ash, stumbles out of the smoke, coughing and sputtering. When he sees the careers, he bolts away like a rabbit being chased by a pack of coyotes into another part of the woods.

"After him!" Sapphire screeches. Before the audience can see anymore, the cameras switch to Angus, who is still running from the turtle mutts. Because the mutts appeared so quickly, he hadn't had time to grab his sword, so all he has with him is a hunting knife. Suddenly, he begins to climb a large pine tree with several long, strong branches. Apparently, the turtle mutts have poor eyesight, because they run straight past the tree. Angus chuckles for a moment before noticing a rustling of branches and leaves coming from a short distance away.

Out of the brush comes Ash, and Angus waits until he's almost directly below him before jumping out of the tree. Landing with the agility and gracefulness of a cat, Angus knocks a surprised Ash to the ground and stabs him in the heart. Ash's cannon goes off immediately. Angus takes a moment to get his bearings, but that one moment just might cost him. Sapphire and Orion burst out of the brush just a few seconds later, and Sapphire is clearly furious.

"You stole our kill!" she screeches, and in a panic, Angus throws his knife at her. He hits her in the arm, and Sapphire curses at him. Now weaponless, Angus turns and runs. As he does, Sapphire throws her knife at him, and it hits him in the leg. Somehow, though, Angus manages to keep running, leaving a swearing Sapphire behind.

"Back to your tributes!" Gamemaker Charlus shouts, leaving me to think about what just happened. Ash was being chased by the careers, but was unintentionally ambushed by Angus. Angus then killed Ash, and Sapphire was furious, throwing her knife at Angus and hitting him in the leg, but not killing him. There are six tributes left, Annie, Orion from 1, Sapphire from 2, Angus from 10, Cali from 10, and Florina from 11. Got it. The games move so fast sometimes, it's hard to keep track. But the capitol likes it that way, and they've just had their fill of action for the day.

Turning my attention back to Annie, I see she has dropped the basket of berries she had been carrying and has covered her ears with her hands again. I sigh, wishing there was some way to help her. As I think about this, an avox comes into the room and taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, and she hands me a note.

_Mr. Odair,_

_Please meet me in my office at eleven a.m. sharp. I think it's time we'd have another friendly chat. Show this note to anyone you may encounter on your way._

_Sincerely,_

_President C. Snow_

Snow. What could he possibly want? I've been doing my errands, just as he's asked. In fact, I'm done with them, for now. Suddenly, I get a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"What is it?" Mags asks softly, concerned. Silently I show her the note.

"Go," She sighs. "I'll look after Annie.

Quickly, I get up from my chair and show my note to Gamemaker Charlus, who nods, clearing me to go. On the way to Snow's mansion, I don't have any trouble, other than screaming fans trying to get my autograph, and soon I find myself standing outside Snow's office door. Taking a deep breath, I knock on the President's door.

Snow comes to the door immediately. "Welcome, Mr. Odair!" He says with fake cheeriness. "Come in, come in!"

Against my will, I follow Snow into his office and sit down across from him.

"Would you like anything?" Snow asks "Tea? Coffee?"

Because I know better, I never accept anything from Snow. You never know what might be poisoned. "So, Mr. Odair, how are you keeping up with your errands?" he continues.

"All done, sir."

"Good." Snow says. "We wouldn't want to neglect them, now would we?"

"No, sir, we wouldn't." But really, I would if I could.

"Interesting to hear you say that," Snow says with another fake smile, "because I became slightly concerned with some of the things you said in your interview two days ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie.

"Oh, but I think you do." Snow replies. "It seems as though you have developed feelings for Miss Cresta."

"I can assure you, I have no feelings for my tributes, other than friendship." I say, trying to look Snow in the eyes.

"Really? Because I think this says otherwise." Snow says, turning on his television. On the screen is a video of Annie and me dancing in her room. We soon collapse on her bed, and our conversation we had that night is reshown.

"Never lose sight of who you are. He told me that right before I went into the arena. Augustus, I mean. Of course, I didn't listen to him, and I've regretted it ever since. So, please, Annie, don't be like me. Always stay true to who _you _are, not who the Capitol wants you to be." I told her.

"I will." Annie whispered. For the longest time, we were silent and I realize for the first time that I had been gazing deeply into her green eyes. At the same time, Annie had started leaning closer to me. With a start I realize she might have kissed me if I hadn't jumped suddenly. I cursed under my breath. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known Snow's cameras would have been in there.

"So now you see why I'm concerned." Snow says. "I hope this isn't going to be an issue and cause you to neglect your errands, otherwise I just might tell the gamemakers to send some mutts after a certain tribute."

"No sir, it will not." I tell him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Good. Because I have my ways of finding out information, and as you well know, there will be consequences if it those. Have a nice day."

_This is not good, _I think to myself. From now on, I'm going to have to work twice as hard to keep Annie safe, even if it is to my own expense.

**Author's note: My plan is to update this every other Thursday. Therefore, the next update will most likely be ****Thursday, November 8****th****.**

**Next chapter: The games come to a close… how will they end?**


	15. Chapter 15: Finished

**Amazing forum: w w w . fan fiction forum/Hunger-Games-Roleplay/116078/**

**Chapter 15: Finished**

_Day 11_

I'm surviving. That's about it. Surviving is different from being alive though, when one is this miserable. I sing songs from district four as I do my daily routine, but not because I'm happy. I'm like the African slaves we learn about in school, the ones in the ancient country of the United States a thousand years ago. They sang too, out of misery. They were trapped in a place far from home that they didn't want to be in, and so am I. In that way, we are alike.

Early in the morning, I feel the ground shake slightly. I stare at forest floor for a moment, expecting something to happen, but nothing does. A short time later, while I'm gathering berries, the ground shakes even harder, and I am knocked off my feet. A cannon goes off immediately, and I cover my ears to block out the bad memories. Suddenly I hear a loud roaring sound behind me, even with my ears covered, and the next thing I know, I am hit by a wall of water.

A few seconds later, I break the surface of the water, Coughing and sputtering. Looking around, I see the arena has turned into an ocean, with only some of the tallest trees and the peaks of the mountains sticking up out of the water. Surprisingly, the water is actually a nice temperature. For the first time in days, I relax. I could swim all day. So that's what I do.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

At exactly ten-forty-eight in the morning, a powerful earthquake shakes the arena. Cali, the girl from ten who was hiding in the mountains dies immediately in a landslide. Meanwhile, the dam breaks, flooding the entire arena. It only takes a few seconds for Annie to come to the surface, and immediately she begins to tread water, but there are three more cannons that go off, and Orion, Sapphire, Florina, and Cali are shown in the sky. I realize with a start that Angus and Annie are the only two tributes left. Annie is at the advantage, because Angus is hurt and weak, and Annie is an extremely strong swimmer. She could win this thing.

Angus comes to the surface of the water soon after Annie does. After catching his breath, he begins swimming towards one of the only trees left above water. Unfortunately for him, the tree is at least a mile or two or miles away, and Angus is already weak from the infection that has settled in his leg. After an hour or two, he slips into unconsciousness and slides beneath the surface of the water. His cannon goes off seconds later.

"Ladies and the Gentlemen, the victor of the 70th Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!" the voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.

Immediately, I leap out of my seat, and hug Mags. "She made it!" I exclaimed. "She really made it!"

I get a few strange looks, smiles, and glares from the other mentors as a ladder from a hovercraft drops down in the water for Annie. She doesn't move though, and a man has to come and get her. Soon enough though, she is safe inside the hovercraft, and it won't be long before I can see her again.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to see her? She's my tribute, and therefore, I have a right to do so." All that stood between Annie and me was a door, but the peacekeeper that guards her hospital room isn't going to let me in. Needless to say, I am not pleased.

"President's Snow's orders." The peacekeeper says gruffly. "Which reminds me…. For you, Mr. Odair."

Hesitantly, I open the envelope the peacekeeper has handed me. Inside is yet another list of names and addresses of "customers". I don't want to leave Annie in the hands of these capitol doctors, not when I just got her back, but what will Snow do if I don't complete, or even start this next set of "errands"? Probably much worse things.

"Alright," I sigh, "but can Mags be there? She needs at least one of us."

The peacekeeper looks on his clipboard containing Snow's instructions. "I suppose it's okay…" he sighed, "but no one else."

I take a minute to pull Mags aside. "Don't let them do any alterations. None. When she wakes up, if she asks for me, tell her I couldn't be there, but don't tell her where I am. Don't let them hurt her, either, neither mentally or physically. Tell her – "

"- Finnick." Mags interrupts, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

"Alright," I sigh, somewhat relaxed. "Just… make sure you tell me if something goes wrong, okay?"

Mags nods, and I unwillingly set off to the home of my next customer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I wake up surrounded by three people in white coats, and I'm afraid. Who are these people? Why are they here? They ask me a lot of questions, but I don't want to answer. They scare me. I cover my ears to block out their voices. Suddenly, an old woman appears and I uncover my ears. It's Mags!

"Annie, sweetheart, do you remember me?" she asks, and I nod. "Will you talk to me?"

This time I shake my head. I can't talk to her. Last time I talked to someone, they left.

"Then I'll just wait until you're ready." Mags says gently.

But I'm never ready. Days go by. I don't eat. I don't talk. I rarely sleep, because when I do I have a nightmare. I don't do much of anything really. This worries Mags and the doctors, I can tell. One day Mags says, "Annie, dear, you have to talk eventually. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Mags is so kind, that I feel like I need to give her an answer. But what comes out of my mouth surprises even me. "Finnick. Where's Finnick?" I ask.

Mags' eyes soften, and she looks like she's about to cry. "I'll be right back, honey." She says, and leaves the room. She comes back a few minutes later. "Do you still feel like talking?"

I shake my head again, and Mags leaves it at that. Things go back to normal for a few days after that, and I still don't eat or speak. I'm growing weaker and weaker each day, but I don't care. I just don't feel like living anymore, because life is miserable without the people I love, and they're not here.

At fourteen hours twenty-three minutes on the eighth day that I've been out of the arena, I hear a familiar voice outside my room.

"She needs me!" The voice says. "You can't possible think whatever you're doing is helping."

"I really think she's not responding to anything because she's worried about Finnick." That's Mags, that much I know. "You heard her."

Suddenly, I know who's just outside my room. "Finnick!" I scream.

The door bursts open, and there he is. He runs to me and embraces me in his strong arms, and all at once, I begin to bawl into his shoulder. Finnick is here.

**Author's note: Kind of short, I know, but I'm already a day late with updating… sorry. :/**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of recovery

**Chapter 16: The Beginning of Recovery**

Annie is back home, and she is finally as safe as a victor could possibly be. It's been a week since I got her to start talking, and since then the capitol doctors, Mags, and I have found out about some of her triggers that cause her to curl up into a ball and cover her ears. She doesn't like loud noises, or weapon-like objects such as the plastic knife the doctors gave her with her dinner a few days ago.

Despite the fact that she's still traumatized – the doctors say she's insane, but I refuse to – President Snow still expects a victor interview, so I have been trying my hardest to prepare her, asking any question I can think of about her games. She does surprisingly well, and is only triggered once, when I ask a question about Caspian's death. I stay away from questions about her feelings for me, because I don't think I could take the answer right now, not matter what it is. It would be too dangerous for her if the answer was yes, because the more I'm around her the more I am sure I have romantic feelings for _her_, and it seems like they grow stronger every day. They're strange and unexpected, and I have mixed feelings about them. A part of me is surprised and giddy about it, and another part knows it could be very dangerous for Annie if we became a couple. Then again, if the answer was no… I don't know if I could take it, but at the same time, I'd be relieved that she'd be safer than if her answer was yes.

"Finnick?" Annie asked me softly. "Why can't you be on stage with me?"

"Because Snow won't allow it." I sigh. "But I'll be in the audience, and so when Mags, and you can just find our eyes and pretend like your talking to us, alright."

Annie nods. "But what do I do when they put on the video?"

"Tune it out." I say, knowing she means the recap of her games. "You tune out the doctors all the time, and even Mags and me occasionally. You can do that with the video."

Annie nods and falls silent. Maybe it's time to take a break.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It's time for another interview with Caesar Flickerman, but I don't want to go. Finnick says I have to though, but he also says I'll be okay, and I trust Finnick to tell me the truth more than anyone.

Percy has dressed my up in a short, light blue dress with sleeves that cover only my shoulders. He was excited to see my, and I was happy to see him too. All too soon though, Caesar Flickerman calls me to the stage.

"Annie!" He says as I come onto the stage. "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"It's nice to see you too." I say quietly. "I'm… fine. How are you?"

"I'm marvelous, thank you for asking."

"So they me, Annie, how those it feel to be alive."

"I'm happy to be here."

"Good." Caesar replies. "We're happy you're here, too. You seemed very upset about your district partners death? Can you tell us about that?"

I close my eyes and try not to cover my ears and withdraw like a usually do. I manage not to do so, but all I can do is shake my head.

"That's alright." Caesar says, his voice, and I can tell he doesn't want to upset me. He's gentle, unlike President Snow. "We won't make you talk about anything you don't feel comfortable with. But I'm sure there is one thing everyone's wondering and that is whether or not you have feelings for Finnick Odair?"

I freeze. This isn't something Finnick prepared me for. What's worse is I think I _do _have feelings for him, but I can't say that aloud. Finnick's been so nice and caring to me ever since he came into my hospital room, and he's the only one here that makes me feel truly comfortable, and even a little happy. Mags is wonderful, too, but Finnick is different somehow. But maybe I don't really feel this way. I'm mad now, I heard the doctors say so. Maybe it's just a part of my imagination.

"We're friends," I reply finally, "but as for romantic feelings, no, I don't."

"Well, that's too bad. That would have been an adorable love story." Caesar says. "Now that you won, what do you plan to do with the rest of your life?"

"I don't know…" I say softly, and it's true. I have no clue. Maybe Finnick can help me with that too.

"I think that's often the case." Caesar says before turning to the crowd. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the recap of the 70th Hunger Games!

Here it goes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Annie's interview goes well. When the video comes on, she covers her ears and closes her eyes. They start out with the bloodbath and move quickly, only showing Annie's alliance and the deaths. Other than Caspian and Ester, the only death that stands out to me is Barley's the boy from nine, and the reason is because the careers had used him only when they needed him, and then killed him when they were no longer had a use for him. It reminded me of Mariah, my district partner who was in the career alliance, but was killed by her so-called allies when they decided they didn't want her around anymore.

The video ends, and Caesar Flickerman stands up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Annie Cresta, victor of the 70th Hunger Games. But Annie doesn't move, and Caesar has to shake her gently on the shoulder. She jumps as he does this, and is escorted off the stage in a daze, but at least the interview went well, and thankful for that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ready to go, Ann?" Finnick says coming into my room as I'm packing my bag. We leave for the train in an hour.

I nod. "I just want to go home."

"I know, I do too. We'll be there soon, I promise."

I stay silent for a moment. "Finnick, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything." He replies.

"What if they don't like me anymore? My family. Superior. What if they think I'm mad? What if Superior's mad at me because Caspian didn't come home?" We're close. Really close. So close I can almost see my reflection is Finnick's eyes.

"Of course they'll still like you, Annie! They're your family and your best friend. They love you!"

"How do you know?"

"Annie, you're the most amazing person I know. Don't ever doubt that." Finnick says, staring into my eyes.

We are quiet for a moment, both of us. Then suddenly, Finnick's lips are pressed up against mine, and at first I don't know what to do, like I've forgotten how a kiss is supposed to go. But then I begin to kiss back, and even deepen the kiss. Kissing Finnick is the most amazing thing I've ever experience, and I don't want to stop. He tangles his hands in my hair, and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. If this isn't like heaven, I don't know what is. But all good things have to end sometime, even this.

Eventually, Finnick pulls away, and a horrified expression spreads across his face. "I-I'm so sorry." He stammers. "I just remembered… there's something I have to do before we leave." And with that, he darts out of the room, leaving me lost and confused.

**Author's note: It's Thanksgiving here in America, and I just want you to know that I'm thankful for all my readers and reviewers. I love you all! I don't know about you, but I loved this chapter. :)**

**Next chapter: Annie goes home. What will it be like to see her family and Superior again? And how has her and Finnick's relationship changed?**


	17. Chapter 17: Coming Home

**Chapter 17: Coming Home**

_I'm an idiot. _I tell myself for about the one hundredth time as I board the train that is going home to district four. I can't believe I did that. I _kissed _Annie! I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't stop myself. Now I have probably put her and everyone she loves in danger, but I can't stop thinking about just how wonderful that kiss was. It was perfect, different from any other kiss I've had. It was how a kiss was supposed to feel like, and I want another, and the more impossible I realize it to be, the more I want it. Annie said she didn't have any romantic feelings for me in her interview, and she sounded sincere, but yet, she kissed me back. I have never been more confused in my life about what to do, without even beginning to think of the consequences it may have.

On the train, I at first try to stay in my room, away from Annie, but I soon realize just how cowardly and childish that is, so I come out for dinner. Annie is already at the table, moving her food around her plate with her fork. She looks up as I walk in, gazing at me quizzically, like she expects me to say something, but I just can't. Instead, I avoid her eyes as I sit down, and don't say a word. It would be better for the both of us if we just pretended the kiss didn't happen, not matter how hard that is for me.

Mags, Annie and I sit in silence for most off the ride, while Crysta, being the cheery escort that she is, tries several times to start a conversation. Eventually, I can't stand it any longer, and I excuse myself from the table and go to my room. A few minutes later, there is a soft knocking on my door, and I half-heartedly tell the person to come in.

"Finnick?" Mags calls in her motherly voice as she comes into the room and shuts the door softly behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mags, really."

"Don't lie to me, Finnick." Mags says sternly, and instantly I feel guilty. Mags is like a mother to me, and I shouldn't be pushing her away.

"I did something terrible, Mags." I tell her. "Something that will probably put someone I care about in danger."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I sigh, "but I will anyways. I did something I shouldn't have, and I can't go back. The worst part is, I can't stop thinking about it, and I want to do it again. I'm so torn, Mags. I don't know if I should be selfish and do what my heart wants, or follow my brain and keep people from being hurt."

Mags looks me knowingly in the eye and ask, "Does she feel the same way?"

I shouldn't be surprised that Mags has caught on so quickly, but she has. "I… I don't know…. She _seemed _to be happy about it, but I ran away before she could say anything. And now… now I have no clue what to do."

"Follow your heart." Mags says simply, getting up to leave.

"But-"

"Follow your heart Finnick. That's what's so special about people like you and Annie. Your hearts are _always _right, and they know what they're doing. Follow yours, trust it, and it will guide you to where you need to go." With that, Mags opens the door and disappears, leaving me more confused than ever. If I follow my heart, it will cause the girl I have slowly but surely fallen in love with a lot of agony. Won't it? There's only one way to find out, but I'm still not sure I want to risk it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Finnick kissed me. He kissed me, and all I wanted afterwards was for him to do it again, but he left with no explanation at all.

On the train ride back to district four, Finnick is quiet. I keep waiting for him to say something about the kiss, but he never does. He stays in his room except for when we're eating dinner, and doesn't come out until we get back to Four, making me wonder what I did wrong.

When I step off the train, I am surrounded by a crowd of cheering district four citizens. I only want to find four of them though, my family and Superior. When I finally see them, I break away from Finnick, Mags, and Crysta and run into my father's arms.

"Annie, my beautiful, brave young lady." My father says softly as he hugs me tightly. "Thank God your home."

"I missed you too, Dad. So much." Now that I'm home again, I don't ever want to let go of my father. But I do, and it's only to hug my siblings. Archer is talking so fast I can barely understand a word he's saying, and my sisters are trying to talk while crying. I can't understand what they're saying either, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm home.

Finnick and Mags, soon join us, and Dad shakes their hands. "Thank you for helping my daughter. I'm Murray Cresta."

After introductions are made, we go to District four's stage, where I was reaped, and the mayor gives a speech. I then go to the stage to shake the other victor's hands. There has been eight victors total. The first, Kia, victor of the fourth games was found dead in her mansion about long before I was born. Because she and her family were a part of the rebellion, rumor has it the capitol killed her. The second, Tyde, won the eighth games, and was Mags' husband. I never knewhim though; He died when I was little, of natural causes, or at least that's what Mags and everyone else always says, and I believe them. Mags is our third victor, winning the eleventh games. The fourth victor, Ray won the twenty-seventh games, and is now a drunkard, while the victor of the thirty-nineth games, Thunder, in his his late forties, but yet is still extremely rude and arrogant. Marissa, the victor of the fifty-eighth games, is the most recent victor other than Finnick and me. Besides Finnick and Mags, she is my favorite victor, because she is kinder than Ray and Thunder. Marissa is married and has two children, a five-year-old daughter named Aquila and a two-year-old son named Cygnus.

After the homecoming ceremony, I am asked to pick out a house in Victor's Village. My family, Finnick, and Mags come with me, and as we walk along, I suddenly remember something I should have remembered. "Where's Superior?" I ask.

"Annie!" someone calls suddenly, right on cue. It's my best friend, but unfortunately, I do not have the reaction I thought I would have when I finally saw her again. Instead, I see her little brother, Caspian, and I involuntarily fall to the ground.

All at once I am in a glass box. My family, Finnick, Mags, and Superior, and even Caspian and my mother are on the outside, while I am on the inside unable to get out. I pound on the glass, but no one hears me. I try to break out, but nothing I do works. Suddenly, I see Angus running towards me, and I sink to the ground, cover my ears, close my eyes, and wait for death to come.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"…because of me?" the soft voice I know to be Superior's is asking when I am aware of what's going on around me again. I am lying in a dimly lit room on a small couch. The room is painted a dark green color, and photos in frames cover the walls. Looking in the pictures, I realize that I am most likely in Mags' house. On each side of the couch are small tables with a lamp on each. On the far side of the room is a small television, and in the center of the room is a coffee table with a bowl of chocolates on it. The room is warm and homey, and the red fleece blanket covering me makes it more so.

"No, of course not." Finnick says. "Annie has some triggers that cause her to have panic attacks like these. It's possible that she thought of Caspian when she saw you."

Superior doesn't reply, but my father does. "How do we stop these triggers?"

I soon realize the voices are coming from another room. I get up and make my way towards the voices. Meanwhile, Finnick says softly, "No one knows, but I've been trying my best to help her."

"Thank you, Mr. Odair, but I think you helped enough."

I enter the room, which turns out to be a kitchen, and everyone falls silent. "I should be going." Superior says finally with a sad smile, and begins to leave.

"Wait!" I call after her. "I want to talk to you!"

After telling Finnick and my father that I'd be okay, Superior and I go to another room to talk, shutting the door behind us.

"Sue… I'm so sorry I couldn't save him…" I tell her, struggling not to cry. I'd be surprised if she didn't hate me after this.

"Oh, no, Annie, don't be sorry." Superior says, hugging me tightly. "I knew there was no way you both could come home, and let's face it, Caspian being the valiant idiot that he was, saved your life. Yeah, I'll miss him. He was the only biological family member I had left. But don't you ever think for a minute that I'd be angry with you for winning. That would be ridiculous. I'm just glad that one of you made it back. We'll get through this together, alright?"

"Thanks Superior." I say softly, hugging her back. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's fine. It's what best friends are for right?"

"Right." I smile. I can't help but wonder how I ended up with such a great best friend.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The house I choose is right next door to Finnick's, two doors down from Mags', and across the street from Marissa's. Victor's Village is a long street with eight houses on each side of the road and four around a caldesac. It is on a peninsula, so each house backs up to the ocean. Each house looks similar, with most of the interiors being white, but each has a different color roof and trimming. Mine is a dark blue color, while Finnick's is dark green, Mags' is yellow, and Marissa's is a blue-green. My family has moved in with me of course, and there's plenty of room for all of us.

Life would be good for the most part, except for the fact that I hardly see Finnick anymore. I think he's avoiding me, because Mags comes often and tells me he's still in four. I'm sure it's because of the kiss, but I want to know that if he's embarrassed that he kissed me or didn't mean to do it, then why did he? I am determined to find out, whether Finnick likes it or not, because if Finnick thinks he can just lead me on like that and I'll just forget about the kiss without knowing anything about why he did it, then he's dead wrong. That's about as far away from the truth as he could get.

**Author's Note: 90 reviews guys! That's close to 100, we'll make it in a chapter or two! Whoever is my 100****th**** review gets a prize!**

**Note to newmom1234: Congrats on your baby girl. I think Lily-Ann is a lovely name. :)**

**Next chapter: Annie confronts Finnick about the kiss, and drama ensues… Plus, Finnick has a chat with Murray Cresta.**


	18. Chapter 18: Risk

**Chapter 18: Risk**

When I knock on Finnick's door, no one comes to answer it, which doesn't really surprise me. I just go next door to Mags' house and knock on hers and she answers very quickly, as if she were expecting me. "Hello, Annie," she says cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I say with a smile. "Do you know where Finnick is?"

Mags smiles back at me. "I saw him go down to the ocean not too long ago. He's probably still there."

"Thank you." I reply, and head to the sea after saying goodbye. Sure enough, I see Finnick standing on the rocks, his bronze hair blowing gently in the breeze. I creep up on him, take a deep breath, and say as sternly as I can, "Finnick, we need to talk."

Finnick jumps and pivots his body to face me. "Alright," he says, "what do you want to talk about?"

Be brave, Annie. Just be brave. "The kiss."

Finnick runs his hand through his hair nervously. "Annie, I'm so sorry. That was a mistake I shouldn't have made."

"So I'm just another one of you toys like the ones in the Capitol?" I ask, feeling slightly angry. "Is that it?"

Finnick looks hurt. "Annie, no. Those Capitol girls are so much different than you. With them, I don't have a choice. I have to flirt with them, kiss them and even sleep with them. I'm _their_ toy, not the other way around. But you, I kissed _you_ by choice because I've fallen in love with you, no matter how selfish of me it is."

I am shocked at so many things. That Finnick is forced to do those things he does with Capitol women, things he should only have to do by choice. That it was all fake. All of it. Mostly though, I'm shocked that he has fallen in love with me. _Me_, the mad girl of all people. "Y-you're in love with me?" I finally manage to ask.

"Yeah," Finnick replies bitterly and shakes his head, as if he's ashamed of himself. "Silly, right?"

This time, I am making the first move, and the next thing I know, my lips are pressed up against his, and my arms are wrapped around his neck. Almost instinctively, one of Finnick's hands snaps to my waist, and the other tangles itself in my hair. If I thought our last kiss was amazing, this one is even better. The girls in the Capitol are right about one thing; Finnick Odair would have to be the best kisser in all of Panem, and as he deepens the kiss, I know it's true. If someone told me a month ago that I would be a victor of the Hunger Games _and _would kiss the envied Finnick Odair not once, but twice – and I find myself hoping for many more times besides this – I would have laughed in their faces and called _them _mad. Yet, here I am and it's wonderful.

We finally break apart from each other only because we both are out of oxygen. When I am finally able to breathe again, I somehow manage to find words. "No, that's not silly at all."

I move in to kiss him again, but this time he stops me. "Annie," Finnick sighs, his eyes full of pain and sadness. "There's something you need to understand. If we continue with this – have a romantic relationship – there's a very good chance you could be in danger, you and your whole family. To the Capitol, I'm like a prized sire bull that Snow does not want to lose, and if he thinks I'm being distracted by something – meaning you – I don't know _what _he'd do. He wouldn't _kill _me. I'm much too valuable for that, but he'd might try to punish you, or try to hurt me through you–"

"- Finnick, I don't care –" I interrupt, but Finnick keeps on talking.

"- so I'd understand if you didn't want to risk it." He pauses. "Wait, what?"

"I don't care." I repeat. "I don't care, because I've fallen in love with you too."

Finnick smiles weakly. "Well, then, I see there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

"Nope."

"Then I will do everything in my power to protect you, just as I have since the Games first began."

Looking into his eyes, all I can see is love and sincerity, and if possible, my love for him multiplies right there and then. And within a few seconds, our lips meet for the third time in a week.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

If Annie feels the same way I do, I'm not being selfish. That's what I have to keep telling myself to make our relationship seem okay. I've never had a real girlfriend before, so this is a new experience for both of us. From the time I was thirteen up until I was about sixteen, all I've really had were flings and a few first kisses, nothing more than that, reason being I wasn't ready for a long term relationship. I started "running errands" at age sixteen, after at first declining, but after my family was harmed because of my refusal. That broke me even more than I already was, and there was no way I could handle having a steady girlfriend even if I were allowed – and wanted – one. When there's someone that needs someone to be there for them even more than I need someone, things change, and even though I have lack of experience when it comes to truly loving someone other than my parents and Mags, I know that Annie is the most wonderful person in existence. I really don't deserve someone like her.

Annie and I unanimously decided to keep our relationship a secret, but that is harder than we originally thought. We can't help but be a playful-type of couple whenever we're together, and hiding our affection towards one another is impossible. We constantly keep each other smiling, and I am always one of the first protectively by her side during her flashbacks. For the majority of the day, either I'm at her house or she's at mine. It's a wonder no one has said anything, not to our faces anyways – Mags almost always has this knowing smile on her face whenever we're together – and sure enough, it isn't long before Murray Cresta asks to see me privately. After giving Annie a reassuring smile, I follow him into another room.

"Sit down." Mr. Cresta says, pointing to a bed. "I'd like to talk to you about my daughter. It seems as though you have romantic feelings for each other, am I correct?"

I nod, and wait for him to continue. "You know, you have quite the repetition. Tell me why I should believe that you sincerely care for Annie."

Taking a deep breath, I tell him everything, from the time I won the games at age fourteen onward. He listens as I talk, nodding every once in a while. "And what about Annie?" he asks when I'm finished. "Will _she _have to live the way you do?"

"Not if I can help it." I tell him. "I'd rather they'd kill me then force Annie to go through that."

Mr. Cresta nods, deep in thought. "I trust you, Mr. Odair, to keep my daughter as safe and happy as she can be as a victor. That's all I've ever wanted for my family, and for Annie, happiness is being with you. Who am I to deny her what her heart desires?" He looks older suddenly, with flecks of grey in his hair and green eyes full of wisdom and love for his children.

"Thank you, Mr. Cresta." I reply, and he smiles kindly.

"You're welcome. Just know I will be watching you like a cormorant, and if you dare hurt my daughter in anyway, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing… please call me Murray."

I grin. "Only if you call me Finnick."

"Deal." Murray says. He holds out his hand and I shake it, hopefully starting a wonderful relationship between us. We for sure have one thing in common; to keep the girl we care so much about as safe, happy, and well-loved as possible.

**Author's Note: It's been a while…. My apologies. I hope you're all having a lovely December. :) Or whatever month it is you're reading this in….**

**Next chapter: Annie gets a bit frustrated with Superior, and the victor tour comes around. Finnick does something that could put others in danger without meaning to, and worries about the consequences that could occur. He wonders… is anyone ever safe from Snow?**


	19. Chapter 19: The Victory Tour

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my 100****th**** reviewer, ****Wetstar****, aka Jess. She is one of my best fanfiction friends that I wish I knew in person and is a fabulous author. She has quite the variety of stories, something for every HG lover out there, from serious topics to hilarious tales that will keep you laughing with every chapter. Check out her stories! :)**

**Chapter 19: The Victory Tour**

"- Happy Birthday to you!" my loved ones sing as I blow out the candles on my cake. I'm officially eighteen years old today. Everyone I love is here; my father, my siblings, Superior, Mags… and of course, Finnick. We've been home for almost six months, and together nearly five. Finnick has been my rock, even more so than usual lately, supporting me during my flashbacks and nightmares and jus loving me in general. I really don't know what I'd do without him.

After the party, Finnick and I walk along the beach with my hand fitting perfectly in his. All of this, just _being_ with him, is so surreal, yet so right. After a few minutes, Finnick stops walking and asks, "Would you like to see your present now, Ann?" His eyes are lit up with excitement, and that excitement spreads quickly to me.

"Yes, please." I say with a smile.

Finnick gets out a small wrapped-up box from his pocket, and I open it to find a beautiful charm bracelet. The only charm currently attached to it is one in the shape of a tree. "Finnick, it's so pretty!" I say and give him a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. May I put it on?"

I nod and hold out my arm for him.

"I picked out the tree charm because I thought it kind of represented me." Finnick explains as he undoes the bracelet's clasp and refastens it around my wrist. "A tree provides shade, wood, food, and something to lean on when you're too tired to stand on your own. I'm like your tree, Annie. I will try my hardest to provide whatever you want and need."

"Even love?" I ask, gazing into his eyes.

_Especially _love." Finnick says and kisses me in the way that makes me want to kiss him forever without stopping.

However, as much as I'd like to do so, that is impossible, because in just two short weeks, it is time to leave for the Victory Tour. I'm scared to go. No, that's not right; I'm terrified. At least Finnick and Mags will be there with me, and I know they won't let anything bad happen to me. Finnick will keep me safe and help me in any way that he can.

I take my time saying goodbye to my family before heading to Superior's. I walk in without knocking, something we've done since we were little. This time though, I'm greeted by the sound of two people arguing. It's Superior and her boyfriend Dylan. For the past few years, Superior has had a crush on Dylan, a boy – well, man now – in Finnick's year at school. He didn't pay attention to her until sometime during the games. Why then, I don't know. I never liked him. I still don't. Still, it's Superior's decision, and as her friend, I respect her choices, just as she respects mine.

I hover in the doorway undetected as their voices flow from the kitchen. I hear Dylan saying words such as "the wimp" and "that mad girl" and a lot of swearing while Superior defends Caspian and me. It's all too much for me, and I soon find myself in my glass box. Superior and Dylan are there too, both throwing hurtful insults at me. I don't like my glass box. I want to find, but there's no escape. I am brought back to reality by a loud crash and Dylan's yelling. "Don't you _dare _disrespect me!"

I take this opportunity to rush into the kitchen. Superior is on the floor, with Dylan standing over her threateningly. "Sue?" I gasp.

"Annie!" Superior says, her voice barely above a whisper, and she pales slightly. Turning to Dylan, she says, "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to say goodbye to my _friend_."

"Don't mind me." Dylan snarls. "I was just leaving."

He pushes past me and out the front door, leaving me alone with Superior. "Sue?" I ask warily, my voice quivering. "Did he…" I want to ask if he hit her, but I am afraid of the answer.

"Yes, he did." Superior sighs. "But it's not what you think."

"What could I be confused about? He _hurt_ you! How can you let him do that?"

"Because I love him," Superior says softly, "and he loves me."

"That's not love!" I cry. "That's _abuse_!"

"You don't understand, Annie!" Superior snaps. "After Caspian died and you became… traumatized, I went into this dark, scary depression that you do _not_ want to see. I put on a tough face for the cameras, but inside, I was broken. Dylan pulled me out of my depression after he saw me in the interviews, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is. I _need_ him! I thought you'd understand that better than anyone!"

"You don't need him, not if he's going to hurt you even more!" I argue. "Why don't you leave him?"

"I can't! I've wanted him for two years! I can't leave him now that I have him! Besides, I don't even know why you care!"

That comment hurts, and I don't bother trying to hide it. "I care because I'm your best friend! Or at least, I used to be. I don't know what you think of me now, though. I'm probably just 'that mad girl' to you, as Dylan says!"

I turn around quickly and run out the door before Superior can see my tears. She's my best friend and I just don't want to see her hurt. I run all the way to the train station where Finnick is waiting with my bags and into his arms. Tears flow steadily from my eyes, and I cry into his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finnick asks, soothingly, rubbing my back and holding me close.

I then explain everything to him. At the end of my story, I say, "I'm just so worried about her."

"You've done everything you can." Finnick says reassuringly. "All you can do now is hope for the best and be there for her in case she needs you."

I nod half-heartedly, and together Finnick and I carry my bags onto the train for the start of our long journey.

On the way to our first stop, District 12, my prep team "pretties me up" as they say. District 12 is a depressing place. Since it's early December, it's chillingly cold, and a light snow is falling. The people here are extremely thin and pale, and they seem so malnourished it makes me want to cry.

Somehow, I manage to get through my script. I don't add any personal comments, since I didn't know their tributes well. Afterwards, Finnick tells me how great I did, and we go to dinner. I feel bad eating these people's food, when they have so little and I have more than enough back home. I eat enough to seem grateful, but no more than that. After dinner, it's back to the train.

District 11 is the same routine as 12. District 10 is different though, because that was where the boy who killed Caspian – and nearly killed me – was from. I take one look at the strong, muscular man that looks like an older version of Angus, and I am launched into another glass box hallucination that includes an angry Angus trying to kill me again. I have to be half-dragged off the stage as a result.

District 9 is a lot like districts 11 and 12 for me, and is almost as poor as they are. District 8 is more emotional because it was Ester's home. On the special stage saved for the tributes' families, I spot a group of five redheads who are obviously Ester's family. The youngest son, a boy of about then looks absolutely miserable, while the middle brother, who is around my age, appears to be trying to cheer him up, but isn't succeeding due to the heartbreaking expression that matches his younger brother's. The oldest brother looks anywhere but at me. Their mother stares at the ground, while their father fiddles with something in his hands.

On the train, I had worked up the courage to say something about Ester, since she was my ally. I say what a pleasure it was to know her, and how brilliant and wise she was for a fourteen-year-old, and how to this day I admire her optimism. By the end of my speech, Ester's mother's eyes glisten with tears, and my heart breaks for her and my family.

Districts 7, 6, 5, and 3 blend together. Districts 2 and 1 are similar to 4 well-being-wise, although district 2 makes me nervous because of Emerald's family's murderous glares that are most likely due to the fact that I had killed their brother and son.

After district 1, there is one stop left; the capitol. But this might be the hardest part of the tour yet.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Out of all the trips I've made to the Capitol, I've never been as nervous as I am now. Annie and I will have to pretend we have no romantic feelings for each other, which will be extremely difficult to do. We can be friends, but that is it. I'm mainly just afraid of messing up, of showing a romantic gesture towards Annie that I shouldn't. All too soon, the train pulls into the Capitol, and even through the train I can hear the screams of my adoring fans.

While Annie goes straight to our old quarters, I head to Snow's mansion to receive my list of "errands". It's as long as the other years, and I plan to start on the list right away. However, Snow seems to have another idea.

"Oh, and Finnick? May I speak to you for a moment?" The president asks as I start to walk away.

"What about?" I ask, turning back around to face him.

"Your relationship with your tribute. It seems a bit more… romantic… than you say it is."

"It isn't romantic at all." I reply, frowning slightly.

"Are you calling me peacekeepers liars?"

"No, sir." I frown even more, very confused. Annie and I were on our best behavior the entire tour, or so I thought.

"You see, my peacekeepers are very perceptive. They can feel the chemistry the two of you share; in the way you look at and talk to each other, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Even I can see it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do. I can't punish you anymore, you're much too value. But maybe I can punish Ms. Cresta instead.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarl.

"I would, if the need presents itself. To much of the Capitol, Ms. Cresta's just a poor mad girl, so she wouldn't be popular enough to make good money. However, I assure you that there are plenty of other ways to punish her. I will, though, refrain from doing so if certain conditions are met."

"What conditions?"

"Firstly, I don't want any doubt in my people's minds that you still love them. Therefore, no romantic gestures of any kind towards Ms. Cresta while in the Capitol. Secondly, I will expect you to run a few extra errands to make up for the money lost."

"Deal." I say quickly. Anything for my Annie. With that, Snow dismisses me, and I start on the long list of "errands" that need to be run.

That night at the interviews, Caesar asks Annie a variety of questions such as whether she and I are still "just friends", and about her victor's talent, which is making jewelry out of seashells as her father taught her. When asked about her charm bracelet, Annie smartly says that it was a birthday gift from her father. Afterwards, I pull Annie aside to explain to her that I might not be around much during the party that is to be held in Snow's banquet room.

"Why?" Annie asks. "Do you have errands to run?"

"That and I want to keep you as safe as possible. I'm afraid of people noticing how close we are."

Annie nods in understanding, and at the party, we try to ignore each other the whole night. It hurts me, but Mags is there to keep her company and to stop her from getting overwhelmed. I mingle and dance with various Capitol women and pretend to have a good time. Every once in a while, my eyes find Annie in the crowd and a few times I find her glancing almost jealously at my dancing partner. I feel guilty, but I know this is what's best for her in the end.

After a while, Lacreesha, a relative of Snow who is currently staying in his mansion drags me off to her room. She is on my list of customers, so I have no choice to oblige.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Get out!" Larcreesha screams, throwing a pillow at my head. "If you'd rather be with _her_ than with me, then get out!"

I put my clothes back on as quickly as I can and rush out of Lacreesha's room. I just did the worst possible thing I could have done. While kissing Lacreesha, I uttered Annie's name, not just once, but multiple times. She probably will hate me for it now, and will tell Snow about it, which will surely lead to terrible consequences. One thought runs through my mind as I flee from Lacreesha's room.

_I'm so sorry, Annie. I tried._

**Author's note: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers out there! Merry belated Christmas/whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**Next chapter: What will be the consequences of Finnick's mistake, and how will he and Annie deal with them.**


	20. Chapter 20: Stay Strong

**Chapter 20: Stay Strong**

It's time to head home again, and I couldn't be more relieved. No more ceremonies. No more spoiled, disgusting Capitol girls trying to take my Finnick away from me. No more parties, at least for a little while. No more feasts, except for the one waiting back home, but that won't be too bad. Most importantly, no more pretending that I'm not in love with Finnick, when really I am.

I board the train in good spirits, but I can't say the same for Finnick. He stands near the window, worry etched all over his face.

"Finn?" I ask, using my new nickname for him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just worried about you, as usual."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm probably just paranoid."

"Finnick," I say as firmly as I can, "nothing's going to happen to me. I promise."

"I sure hope so." Finnick replies, and continues staring out the window. Leaning my head against his chest, I join him in gazing at the scenery whizzing by.

When we get back to 4, instead of a large crowd as I expected, all that is waiting for us is the mayor and two peacekeepers. The mayor has a grim expression on his face. Finnick gets off the train to speak with him while I stay behind with Mags. When he comes back, his face is very pale.

"There's no ceremony." Finnick says solemnly. "At least, not yet. Right now we need to get you home."

I don't question him; I just follow. Finnick, Mags, and the mayor escort me to my house and into the living room. The house for the most part is dark and quiet. "Where's my family?" I ask as they sit me down on the couch.

"Annie," Finnick sighs, sitting down next to me, "yesterday your father, Arianna, and Archer went out in the boat and… something went wrong. There was an electrical problem or and ail leak or something. There was an explosion. They're gone…"

As soon as my brain makes the connection, I'm transported to my glass box. Outside, my family sails on our boat. I want to join them, until suddenly it explodes into a fiery inferno. I scream and close my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Why? Why did this happen? Back in reality, Finnick holds me in his arms, and I immediately start to cry. How can this be? My father, Arianna, Archer… gone? Suddenly, a realization hits me like a tsunami wave. "Ava!" I exclaim frantically. "You didn't say Ava!"

"She wasn't on the boat," the mayor explains. She's in her room, and says she won't come out for anyone but you."

I leap up from the couch and bolt up the stairs to Ava's room. I don't care if I'm not even stable myself; my little sister needs me. I knock softly on her door and keeping my voice as steady as I can, I say, "Ava? It's me."

The door opens just enough for my sister to yank me in, and it slams shut behind me. Ava practically slams herself into me and sobs into my chest. We move to the bed, and holding her in my arms, we cry together. It could have been five minutes, or it could have been an hour. I don't know. I was focusing on not slipping into my glass box like I usually do, because my little sister needs me. I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for her.

"I should have been there too." Ava whispers after a while. "But I didn't go because I wasn't feeling well."

"I'm very glad you didn't." I tell her. "I don't think I could handle losing you, too."

Ava looks up at me. "But what about Dad? And Archer and Arianna?"

I sigh. "Well, it hurts. We're going to miss them terribly. Of course we are. But we have each other, and that makes things a little bit…" I trail off, lost in thought.

"Easier?" Ava asks, and I nod.

"Exactly. We'll make it through it together. Ready to go downstairs now?"

Ava nods, and taking each other's hands, we rejoin the others downstairs.

That night I ask Finnick to stay at my house, because I don't think I can make it through the night without him.

"Of course." He replies. "I'm sure I'll be pretty comfortable on the couch.

"Actually, I was hoping you could sleep in my room. With me…"

"Oh!" Finnick says, sounding surprised, but happy at the same time. "Fine with me."

Finnick, Ava, and I go to bed early. I crawl under the covers and expect Finnick to do so too, but he just stands there.

"Finnick?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"

"This is the first time I've ever gotten in a bed with someone I actually love." Finnick replies before slowly sliding in next to me.

"Oh, Finn." I sigh, hugging him close.

"I like it better this way." Finnick says, kissing me gently. We lie there in the dark for a few minutes before he says, "Annie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I… I killed your family."

After taking a minute to comprehend his words, I say, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Finnick explains how when he was making love to an important Capitol woman, he accidently uttered my name. The woman, who was not named Annie, chased him out, and Finnick thinks she told Snow, causing him to demand for the death of my family. He also says that if he let me distract him from his errands, Snow would punish _me._ "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's not, Finnick. You didn't try to make that happen. It just did. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Finnick, I love you. Nothing's going to change that."

"I love you too."

Soon afterward, I fall asleep in Finnick's arms.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

On the day of the funeral, I get myself ready and help Ava with her hair. Our family's bodies have been turned to ashes, and are ready to go. In Four, a traditional funeral takes place midmorning. The mayor leads the funeral by saying a few words, and if they are able to do so, so does a family member or friend. Then family and loved ones board a boat, carrying the deceased person's ashes in a small box. They then disperse the ashes in the ocean, returning them to the sea.

Ava and I don't have the strength to talk to the crowd that has gathered, but a friend of our father speaks for us. After he speaks, we board the boat and say our final goodbyes.

Back home many people come to the door, offering small sympathy gifts, and just when I think no one else is coming, there is another knock at the door.

I open the door to find Superior standing there. I let her in, and she gives me a silent hug. "I'm so sorry, Annie." She says finally. "For everything."

I've heard those words so many times I don't know what to say anymore. I don't want to talk about my family, and Superior understands this, having lost her family as well. After a while, she says, "you were right, Annie."

"About?"

"Dylan."

"Did you break up with him?"

Superior winces. "You could say that. He wanted me to sleep with him, and I refused. We had our biggest fight ever." She rolls up her sleeve to reveal a large, purple bruise on her upper arm, and I gasp. "He ended up storming out, and the next day I caught him kissing another girl. Needless to say, the break-up was mutual. "

"Sue, I'm so sorry." I whisper, hugging my best friend. I'm not sorry they broke up; I'm happy about that. I'm sorry she had to go through something so terrible.

"Why did I have to be so blind?" Superior sighs. "If I'd just opened up my eyes, it would just be a matter of time before I found he was no good for me. I was so stupid!"

I shake my head. "You're only eighteen. There's plenty of time to heal and find someone new."

Superior smiles. "Thanks, Annie. I knew I could count on you." With that, we just sit on the couch and talked, like how we used to before everything changed.

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me. If you do, my Hunger Games Roleplaying Forum will send out evil purple leprechauns to attack you. :) Anyways, hope you're having a fabulous 2013 so far!**

**Next chapter: Christmas comes to District 4, and Annie meets Meredith Odair, Finnick's adoring mother. Also, as the reaping for the 71****st**** games draws near, Annie wonders how she is going to deal with not having Finnick around.**


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Meredith

**Author's note: Here's a happier chapter for you after that depressing last one.**

**Chapter 21: Meeting Meredith**

"Annie, have I ever introduced you to my mother?" Finnick asked one night.

I looked up at him from my book and shook my head. "No. What's she like?"

"Her name is Meredith." Finnick says with a smile. "She still lives in the house I grew up in, on the top of the cliff at the edge of the district. She's one of those mothers who love their children to death, perhaps a little too much."

"Too much?"

"Oh, it's nothing bad. She's just a little nosy, but it's her job. She's been wanting me to bring home a girl for years, and is constantly worried about how I'm doing. You'd like her though."

"Why haven't you brought a girl home yet?"

"The right one hadn't come along." Finnick says. "And when she did, I just forgot, I suppose, and I wasn't sure if you could handle her yet."

I frown slightly. "Why wouldn't I be able to handle her?"

Finnick sighs. "I know you can handle it now, don't worry. She's just a little pushy."

I nod. "When can I meet her?"

"Does Christmas Day sound good?"

I hesitate. "Only if Ava and Superior can come. I don't want to leave them alone."

Finnick smiles. "I'll ask her. I'm sure she'll be fine with it; Mags always comes over too, anyways. She'll love the extra company."

Sure enough, Meredith is delighted, and on Christmas Day the five of us walk to the Odair home. The walk isn't far, just up a hill to where a string of houses sit on a rocky cliff. This is where the richest families in four live, excluding the victors, and the cliff can be seen from most of the district. I've never been up there before, and never thought I would. Yet, here I am.

Finnick leads us up to one of the houses and opens the door. "Mom," he calls, "we're here!"

An older woman wearing a simple yellow sweater and jeans comes down the stairs and wraps her arms around Finnick in a tight hug. She's in her late fifties, and has light reddish-brown hair, and warm brown eyes. Finnick towers over her petite stature, making their hug very funny to watch.

Breaking away from her son, Mrs. Odair turns to me. Her smile is very warm and welcoming "Hello, Annie. I recognize you from the games. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Finn couldn't stop talking about you once he finally told me you were dating. He's very secretive about his relationships, you know. You're different though; he's crazy about you."

I can't help but blush at that. "Thank you, Mrs. Odair. It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh, please." Mrs. Odair says. "Call me Meredith. Or Meri, that's what my husband Aberdeen called me, God bless his soul. Now, who are these lovely ladies you've brought with you."

"This is Superior Hudson, Annie's best friend, and Ava Cresta, her younger sister."

"It's nice to meet you girls, too." Meredith says, still smiling brightly. "Come in, come in, dinner's almost ready."

Mags goes into the kitchen to help Meredith, while the rest of us wait in the living room. Meredith soon calls us in, and we are happy to join them. On the dining room table are six plates filled with delicious-smelling salmon with pesto, sautéed wild rice, and a fancy Caesar salad. Fish is a typical Christmas dinner in Four, but I have never had anything so fancy, except for the food in the Capitol. It turns out Meredith is a wonderful cook, and everything tastes even better than it looks, if that's possible. Meredith is very social and talkative, and she apologizes to Ava and me about the loss of our family, but doesn't bring it up again. She also asks Superior about her life, and is sympathetic to everything she says as well. Meredith's favorite topic, however, is her own family, especially hilarious stories about Finnick.

"One day Finn found a mouse in the yard and decided to keep it as a pet!" Meredith explains. "He even took it to school! My, did he give his teacher a fright!"

After dinner, everyone was full and content and Meredith took us to the living room to look at the pictures on the wall. Many of them were of Finnick at various stages in his life, and a there was also several with him and his parents. A few of the pictures were of a man with thick hair and a beard that is the same color of Finnick's. "Is this your husband?" I ask Meredith.

Meredith smiles sadly. "It is. That is my treasured Aberdeen, God bless his soul."

"What happened to him?" Superior asks gently.

"He had a sudden heart attack while fishing two years ago. It was completely natural of course, but still unexpected. Finn and I miss him terribly, don't we Finnick?"

Finnick nods, gazing absent-mindedly at one of the pictures. "Of course."

We then gather around the tree and exchange gifts. For everyone on my list, I give a simple gift. I gave Finnick, Mags, Superior, and Ava a homemade picture frame made of seashells, each containing a different picture. I feel bad for not making Meredith one, but Finnick told me not to worry, that I could share his. Finnick's picture was taken by Mags, and is of us staring lovingly into our eyes. Mags' is one of Finnick and I strolling on the beach, Superior's is the two of us when we were younger, and Ava's is one of the whole family before I went off to the games. They clearly love them, which makes me happy to see. Finnick gives me a beautiful music box that plays a classical district 4 song. "To store special moments in," he says, and I kiss him on the cheek in return.

Meredith surprises me for bringing a wrapped present down for me. I open it to find a beautiful woven quilt. "Aberdeen's mother gave this to me when she was sure I was the one. After hearing my Finn talk about you, and seeing you together, I'd like to give it to you."

"Thank you." I gasp. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, dear. You're a wonderful girl." Meredith sighs dreamily. "I just can't wait to start planning your wedding."

The room gets quiet then, and I feel my cheeks get warm. "Mom," Finnick says gently, "We've been together for five months. We're not thinking about getting married yet."

"I'm sorry." Meredith sighs. "It's just that Finn has always been so secretive about his love life, and he's never brought a steady girlfriend home before. I'm a bit excited."

"It's fine." I say softly, but her words cause me to think. What would it be like to marry Finnick someday? Would I want to? Even now, at only eighteen years old and after only dating him for five months, I would say yes. For the first time, I start imagining spending my future with Finnick, even having kids. Is this normal, and would Finnick want it too?

Suddenly, I feel someone gently tugging on my sleeve, and Finnick is looking at me in concern. Huh, I must have drifted off. "Are you alright, Ann?" He asks.

I nod. "Just fine." With that, we go back to opening gifts. Yes, I like that future. I like it very much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It isn't long before Finnick and I decide we should move in together. He's over at my house more than his anyways, and sometimes doesn't go home for days. When Finnick suggests we live with each other permanently. The only probably is what to do with Ava. She already feels like an intruder when Finnick's over and would feel even more so if he was a permanent resident. Suddenly I get an idea. Superior is in need of extra money, and is struggling to get by. Maybe she and Ava could live in my house. It's a crazy idea, but who's to stop us? The peacekeepers won't care; they rarely come to Victor's Village unless they have a message for one of us. I talk about my idea with Superior and Ava, and they agree. Superior is incredibly thankful, and Ava agrees it's for the best. "You guys need space." Ava tells me with a smile. "I get it. Plus, it's kind of weird when you get all lovey with each other." Oh, Ava. She's the best.

By March, our "house swap" as Mags calls it, is complete. Finnick gives me a tour of his – well ours, now – house. When he takes me into the bedroom, the first thing I notice is a blue and white stuffed whale sitting on the side table next to the head of the bed. I instantly pick it up and cuddle it. The whale is made of soft fleece and is about the size of a small pillow.

"This is so cute!" I exclaim, grinning at Finnick.

Finnick smiles. "That's Blue. I've had him since I was little."

I set the whale down with a smile before asking Finnick about something I've been worried about for a while but never brought up. "What am I going to do when you go away for the games?" I ask softly.

"You'll have Ava and Superior with you remember? You're going to be fine." Finnick says soothing, and kisses me in the way that drives me even crazier than I already am.

**Next chapter: The reaping for the 71****st**** games arrives, and Annie is worried for her sister's safety. Is she right to be? Plus, Finnick deals with yet another games, which includes making a trip to see his lovely Capitol "friends".**


	22. Chapter 22: Torturous

**Chapter 22: Torturous**

I am woken up by a terrified scream. Annie is sitting up beside me in bed, shaking violently with tears streaming down her face. In a matter of seconds, my arms are wrapped around her as I try to calm her down. "Shh, Annie it's okay." I say soothingly. "It's not real. Only a bad dream."

"She was reaped!" Annie sobs, assumedly referring to her sister. "I was her mentor, but everything I did made things worse. I couldn't save her, Finnick! I lost her! I lost my sister."

"Annie, that's not going to happen. She's going to be fine." I say, trying to calm her down. I wish I_ could_ keep Ava safe from the reaping, but I can't. If anything, she's in more danger than anyone else since she didn't die with the rest of their family like Snow probably intended.

Annie nods, but she's still shaking. "Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do when I have nightmares when you're gone?"

I think for a moment before saying, "you're going to write me letters."

"Letters? But how can I send them to you?"

"You won't." I reply. "You'll just write them. I will too. Whenever you have a nightmare or a flashback, write it down, just like you're talking to me."

Annie smiles slightly, but her smile disappears as soon as it came. "I just don't want you to leave me."

"I know, Ann." I say, hugging her close. "I know."

Later on at the reaping, Annie sits silently on the stage beside me, staring straight ahead. Crysta smiles at us before going to the microphone. After the annual routine, she begins to call out a name – not Ava's, thankfully – and immediately someone else calls, "I volunteer!"

"Oh good!" Crysta chirps to the girl who ran to the stage. "What's your name, dear?"

"Nymphelia Robinson." The girl looks to be about eighteen, with a strong, confident voice. She looks and me and winks, but Annie is too busy giving Ava a reassuring smile to notice.

The process is the same with the boys. A name is called, and there's a volunteer. This one is about sixteen or seventeen and introduces himself as "Murphy Simons". As the tributes are taken into the justice building for their goodbyes, I pull Annie aside to say _our_ goodbyes. However, while chances are high that the tributes will never come home, I know I will be seeing Annie again.

"Remember what I told you?"

Annie nods.

"I'll be home soon." I promise, but she and I both know that "soon" could mean a week or it could mean a month. With a final kiss goodbye, I board the train.

The first thing I see when I walk into the sitting car is Nymphelia rolling her eyes at a joke Murphy just told, and Mags quietly observing them, taking notes in a spiral notebook.

"Nymphelia," I say, pointing to each tribute as I say their name, "and Murphy. Right?"

Murphy grins. "That's me!"

Nymphelia smiles too. "And _you're_ Finnick Odair."

"I am." I reply. I really don't like her tone. It's flirtatious and has a seductive purr to it. As a result, I – for once – try to take the charming tone out of my own voice. This is hard to do, since it has been a forced habit for probably seven or eight years. I don't want to in any way encourage this girl.

Before Nymphelia can reply, Mags begins going over the mentoring process. "Finnick and I will be observing you both tonight. We will then decide which of us would work best with each of you."

"I really hope I'm with you, Finnick." Nymphelia purrs, confirming my thoughts. Now that's just great; my tribute is _flirting_ with me.

As the afternoon passes, Nymphelia continues to flirt with me, something I try to ignore, and Murphy can't take anything seriously. By the end of the day, I know exactly who I'd prefer to mentor.

"There's no way I'm taken Nymphelia." I say sternly to Mags as she and I meet privately.

Mags smiles sympathetically. "I wasn't going to even ask. I'll take her."

When we tell the tributes that Mags will be mentoring Nymphelia and I will be mentoring Murphy, Murphy cheers, but Nymphelia pouts like a five-year-old. "Why can't I have you, Finnick? Why do I have to be stuck with an old hag?"

I could handle the flirting; I'm used to that, but her attitude angers me.

"Firstly, Mags is not an "old hag". Secondly, she's ten times the mentor I could ever be, so I'd be thankful if I were you."

"Fine. Be like that. You can pretend all you want, but don't think I don't know your repetition." Nymphelia snaps, and storms off to another part of the train.

I want to do the same, but I don't think Mags would appreciate my doing that. She's funny that way. So instead I say to Murphy, "We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon. In the meantime, just… get something to eat." Then, I disappear myself.

Despite the fact that I am not her mentor, Nymphelia does whatever she can to train with me, often ditching Mags. Meanwhile, Murphy refuses to take anything seriously. To him, the Hunger Games are literally just a game, and he seems to think he can go into the arena without training.

If I think life with the tributes is hard, things get even worse at night. My list of errands seems even longer this year, and each person I make love to is like another kick in the gut. I don't mutter Annie's name this time. I'd hate to think what would happen if I did. If these women – and in the worst of scenarios, even men – think I love them, they are sadly mistaken. Sometimes I really think I can't take this anymore. It's torturous. But, if I don't… Snow already threatened to hurt my mother, and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Annie as well. So, I put up with it. Most days, the only thing that helps is a scalding hot shower while scrubbing as hard as I can with the brush with the toughest, scratchiest bristles I can find. I stand in the shower for as long as I can, scrubbing and scrubbing until my skin grow red and raw and even bleeds a little. But even this doesn't help. Nothing helps, and I don't know if anything ever will. In the end, I take my own advice and begin to write Annie a letter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I can do this. I can do this. At least I'm not in Finnick's position. That would be worse. The arena's an interesting one this year. It's on the larger side, divided into seven equal parts. As Caesar and Claudius explain it, it's modeled after the seven "continents" of the old world. The deciduous forest section is North America, which is what Panem used to be. The rainforest section is "South America". An icy tundra represents "Antarctica". A field of green is surrounded by snow covered mountains to represent "Europe". More mountains and a small cluster of strange-looking buildings represent "Asia". A hot savannah represents "Africa", while an equally hot desert is called "Australia". With each continent comes a new mutation. North America has grizzly bears. South America has the most accessible water, but also has dangerous man-eating piranhas that can walk on land. Antarctica has penguins, Europe has Eurasian lynxes, Asia has tigers, Africa has elephants, and Australia has kangaroos.

The district four male dies on day three when he thinks he can outsmart an elephant mutt. The girl is killed by the boy from two because she killed his district partner. Meanwhile, the girl from district seven appears to be weak and starving at first, but as soon as the tributes numbers begin to dwindle, she proves to be quite handy with an ax.

There are a few times where I am launched into my glass box, but Superior and Ava are here for me. I write to Finnick every day, mostly about how my day went. I mess him terribly, though. Finally, on Day Eighteen, Johanna Mason from district seven is crowned victor after a long, energy-draining finale with the girl from three. Finnick is finally coming home.

**Author's note: I hope you like the arena idea. It was a last minute thing when I realized I need one. :) **

**Next Chapter: Tables turn as Annie comforts Finnick for once, and the pair of them attends a Capitol party, not necessarily by choice, and Finnick makes a new friend.**


	23. Chapter 23: Turning Tables

**Author's Note: This chapter is perhaps the closest thing to an M-rating I have ever gotten. However, it is still in the T-rated range. Just be aware that the chapter contains sexual references, but no disturbing descriptions. **

**Chapter 23: Turning Tables**

I stand at the train station with Ava and Superior, craning my neck as I try to find Finnick. Finally, I spot him, and run straight into his arms.

"Wow!" Finnick exclaims, smiling. "I'm glad to see you too!"

Although he is smiling, his voice is sad. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finnick replies half-heartedly. He holds out his hand, and I take it. "Come on, let's go home."

After we get home, Finnick tells me he's going to take a quick shower. In the meantime, I try to busy myself. I put on my pajamas. I eat some cookies and drink a glass of milk. I watch a bit of t.v. After forty-five minutes, Finnick still isn't out. So I go to the bathroom to check on him.

"Finnick?" I call. "Are you alright?"

"Everything's okay!" Finnick calls in a rushed voice. "I'll be out soon."

I go back to the living room and curl up on the couch with a book and read. I get so caught up in the storyline that the next time I glance up, another half hour has past, making it an hour and fifteen minutes since Finnick got in the shower. Not even Arianna, who we had constantly fought with to get her out of the bathroom, took showers that long. So, I decide to go check up on Finnick and make sure he hasn't drowned or anything.

"Finnick, are you sure you're okay?" I call over the running water.

"Just fine! Give me just a minute!" His voice, however, is frantic, so I don't believe him.

"You've been in there for an hour and fifteen minutes! What are you doing?"

Finnick hesitates. "I like long showers! No need to worry, I'll get out soon."

"Fine," I sigh, "but if you're not out in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in."

I thought giving him an hour and a half was plenty of time, but fifteen minutes later, Finnick is still in the bathroom. I open the door and blink a few times. Steam fills the entire room, and the air temperature makes me feel like I'm in a sauna. I can see Finnick through the glass door and almost cry out in horror. His skin is red and raw. In his hand is a brush with very rough bristles and he is scrubbing himself so hard he bleeds in some places. Gazing at the faucet, I am shocked to see the water temperature turned as hot as it can be. Quickly, I slide open the door and turn off the water, whimpering in pain as the scalding hot water hits my arm.

"What – Annie!" Finnick cries, reaching for the faucet again.

I quickly jump in the shower in between Finnick and the faucet. "Turn the water back on, and you'll get me wet, too!" I say, tears flowing from my eyes. How could he do this to himself?

"Annie, move." Finnick sighs. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then why do it to yourself?"

"I have to!"

I raise an eyebrow. "You have to pour unbearably hot water over yourself for an hour and a half? That doesn't make sense!"

"I know you don't understand, and you never will if I have anything to say about it! But I still need you to let me do this!"

He's shouting now, so I raise my voice as well. "Explain it to me, then!"

"You don't _want _to know!"

"I think I can handle it, Finnick."

Finnick sighs. "I just feel so… dirty, and no matter what I do, I can't come clean!"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I have some sort of filth from the Capitolites on me." Finnick explains. "Every time I sleep with someone I don't love, I feel terrible stand under hot water and scrub my body until it bleeds because I need to wash off the filth and the guilt I feel, the bad feelings. I hate sleeping with strangers when I haven't even slept with my own girlfriend!"

Finnick is hysterical, and it breaks my heart. I don't know what to do, because usually it's the other way around. Finnick usually comforts _me, _and I'm not good at it. So, I just hug him tightly. "Finnick, you're not dirty. Besides, when you sleep with other people, I don't matter. What matters to me is the pain you're in."

"I just… it's like I'm cheating on you. I'm not, but…"

"Finnick, it's okay . Really." I assure him. "I'm just so worried about you. Your skin is so red."

Finnick sighs. "I'm sorry. It just feels wrong to sleep with someone I don't even love. Most adults enjoy sex. I don't."

"Would it make a difference if you had slept with someone you actually love?"

"I don't know. I've never actually done it." Finnick pauses, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… Annie Cresta, are you trying to be seductive?"

I grin. "Maybe…"

Finnick smiles back. "Then consider me seduced." He takes me by the hand, and leads me out of the bathroom without even picking up his clothes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sleeping with Annie is much different than sleeping with Capitolites, though I shouldn't be surprised. With Annie, I'm happy, just as I should be. With Capitolites, I simply feel disgusting. For the first time, Annie showed me what it was like to do that with someone I love. And for once, I enjoyed myself, as I should.

Not long after that night, I realize something; I realize that not only does Annie need me, but I need her too. Together, I know we can help each other get through anything, and for the next few months, that's exactly what we do. Six months after the seventy-first hunger games, however, a letter arrives in the mail, calling us and all the other victors to the president's mansion for his annual party. As usual, I don't look forward to it, but at least I'll have Annie and Mags with me. Of course, even they can't prevent me from having to complete my errands.

I try to enjoy the ride to the Capitol for as long as I can, knowing it will be the only time of peace and reality I'll get for a while. Once in the Capitol, I dance with citizen after citizen with only brief glances at Annie, and am even dragged to a private room several times. One woman in particular brings me into a storage closet, and when she finally lets me go, I am desperate to get a break. The only way to get back to the main room, however, is to go past Snow's office. Luckily, Snow is not in sight, but I do hear loud crashing and occasional cursing. Instead of going straight toward the main room, I turn the corner to find Johanna Mason, this year's victor, smashing everything in the hall.

"Johanna Mason," I say. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Johanna whips around. "I wish I could say the same, Odair."

I raise an eyebrow. "Someone sure is sassy."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so sassy if someone told me what winning the games would be like _before_ I won them!"

I don't know how much Johanna knows about the life of a victor, and I don't want to be the one to break it to her, so I keep it sweet and innocent. "What, the life of luxury and riches?"

Johanna glares at me. "Don't lie to me Odair! The moment I was physically able to go, Snow called me into his office and told me about those "errands" many victors have to run. He threatened to hurt my family if I didn't participate, but I didn't think he'd actually do it! Then just now, he forced me to watch as his fucking peacekeepers murdered everyone I care about! So don't you dare think I'm naive, or that I don't know the truth about winning the games!"

I shake my head sadly. "I don't think you're naïve. In fact, I know what you're going through. I get it."

Johanna scowls. "Oh really? Then why do you enjoy acting like a fool around the Capitol so much?"

"I don't." I sigh. "It's all an act. I have to do it, just like you do."

"I don't _have to _do anything!" Johanna snaps. "He already killed everyone I care about, so what's he going to do? Kill me? I'd rather die than be a whore anyway."

I'm not sure what to say to that. Snow doesn't kill victors unless they commit what he considers to be a terrible crime; he prefers to make a person suffer. "Listen." I say after a moment of silence. "Us victors, we stick together. We victors, we stick together. We're there for one another, so if you need anything feel free to talk to us. Most of us are willing to listen and even help if we can."

Although my tone is soft and caring, Johanna still scowls. "I'll keep that in mind." Smashing one last vase, she walks briskly away. It appears I have made a new friend. Sort of.

**Author's Note: And Johanna Mason has made an appearance! For me she was a hard character to master just because she's… well, Johanna. I hope I did a good job with her.**

** The next chapter or two will jump ahead in time a bit, until we get to the Quarter Quell, just so I can move things along. I'm so excited to get to Catching Fire, and I hope you're excited to read it. :)**

**Next chapter: A major event occurs, leaving Finnick and Annie in shock. What does this major change mean for the mentors of district four?**


	24. Chapter 24: Soup and a Pearl

**Chapter 24: Soup and a Pearl**

Every Sunday, Mags comes over for bunch, but today, she's late. Annie and I wait for her, but soon we get hungry.

"Maybe I should call here." I say, and go to the phone. It rings and rings, but no one answers. I frown. "Let's go check on her. She normally answers the phone…"

Annie nods, and follows me out into the warm mid-May morning. Mags' house isn't far away, and we go right in. The house is quiet, except for the soft murmur of the television in the living room. "Mags?" Annie calls, but there is no reply.

"Magdalene Silverstern!" I yell as loudly as I can.

Suddenly, Mags' voice is heard from the living room, sounding small and weak. Annie and I rush in to see Mags slumped over slightly. She glances up at us, confusion in her eyes.

"Mags, are you okay?" Annie asks frantically, but she just blinks in response.

I quickly kneel down so I am eye level with her. "Mags, can you smile for me?"

Mags smiles broadly, the left side of her face drooping. I frown. "Okay… now raise your arms."

Mags raises her right arm, but her left remains limp. She stares at it in confusion, and Annie looks just as puzzled as she is.

"That's not good." I mutter. In a normal tone, I say, "Repeat after me, Mags. Hi, how are you?"

Mags gives me a strange look before repeating my words, but hers sound more like "I ow ah oo?" Mags eyes widen, and she tries again, but it sounds the same. "Huh?"

I turn to Annie, trying to stay calm. "Ann, call the doctor. Now."

There are two doctors in four, one that is trained by the capitol and another who uses herbs and natural medicine. While the latter is more trusted, the former has better resources and equipment. Annie doesn't know which I mean, so she asks me.

"Capitol-trained." I reply without hesitation. As Annie walks to the phone, I say to Mags, "I think you've had a stroke. Just stay calm, okay."

The doctor agrees with me that Mags most like suffered a stroke, and tells us to bring her to the small clinic attached to his house. Very slowly, Annie and I help Mags there. We then wait in the waiting room for about an hour, until the doctor returns.

"She indeed had a stroke, but she's going to be fine thanks to you." He says. "How did you know the signs?"

"My grandmother had a stroke when I was young, and I was taught the signs in case she ever had another one." I explain.

"Well, it's a good thing you were." The doctor says. "She'll be okay, but I don't recommend her going back to mentoring, and definitely not for the upcoming games."

With the seventy-third games being just two weeks away, this is not good news. As a result of Mags' stroke, the mayor holds a victor meeting at his home to discuss who will be my fellow mentor. Thunder, the arrogant victor of the thirty-ninth games, leans back against his chair. "Well, _clearly _it should be Cresta, since she's the last victor."

Annie's eyes widen with fear. She doesn't ever want to be near the arena again, not even by mentoring. "No." I snapped. "I will not allow you to force her into this!"

"Then maybe your little girlfriend should grow a backbone." Thunder snarls.

I am about to reply, when Marissa Swan, victor of the fifty-eighth games, stops me. "Enough! I'll do it!"

"Are you sure, Marissa?" I ask, surprised. She has three young kids at home, a one-year-old, a three-year-old, and a six-year-old and hasn't mentored since I won.

Marissa nods. "Yes. It's fine. Reef can take care of the kids."

"Thank you." Annie says softly.

As we go to leave, I hear Thunder whisper something to Ray, another victor, about "that stupid little weak mad-girl" and Ray laughs drunkenly. Annie tenses beside me, and I turn around to glare at him.

"Don't call her weak. Ever."

Thunder and Ray roar with laughter, and Annie and I leave the room as fast as we can.

"Don't pay them any attention, Finn." Annie says as we walk home.

"But…"

"I don't care what they think. Besides, I'm just "the mad-girl". That's what I'm known as, and I've come to accept it."

"Annie, you're not mad." I sigh.

"Just drop it, Finnick." Annie pleads. "Please."

I sigh again, and we walk the rest of the way home in silence.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After recovering from the shock of the reaping, I go to visit Mags and bring her some blankets and chicken noodle soup. She is back a home, but she's housebound. I find her in her room, reading a book in bed. She smiles at me as I pull up a chair and sit down. "Mags," I say, "she almost didn't make it."

Mags writes something in the notebook we've given her to help her communicate and shows it to me.

_What happened?_

"Well, Crysta called 'Ava Cr-' and then someone volunteered. I was so scared for a moment. It could have been her."

_But it wasn't. Although, it's good you were concerned about her, because it's good to feel the need to protect someone. It strengthens us in a way._

"Do you feel that way about anyone?"

_You and Finnick. You are like my own children._

Suddenly I think of something. "Do you have any kids of your own?"

_No. My husband Tyde and I tried, but we were never successful. Finnick, however, seems like the son I've never had, and you the daughter._

I smile slightly. "What were Finnick's games like?"

_That is something you'll have to ask him, not me, about._

I don't think of asking Finnick though, until a few months later. I wake up in the middle of the night one evening to find him sitting up in bed.

"Finnick, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep. I've been thinking."

"About?"

"The games. My games."

"What were they like?" I ask softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Finnick says. "The rest of the Careers didn't like me, and I didn't like them. I just barely won in the finale, against the boy from 2. It wasn't a fair fight, exactly, since he was severely injured from a previous fight. I ended up killing nine tributes, the majority by trapping them in a snare and spearing them. I became even more deadly when a sponsor sent me my trident. After I won, I felt terrible. I felt like a monster for killing those people, and I hated myself."

"You're not a monster."

"I know. Mags helped me through it all, and made me realize that I wasn't a monster, because monsters don't feel the guilt that I did. Monsters don't regret killing, and I was just doing it to survive."

"You amazing, you know that? I think that's why I love you so much."

Finnick smiles. "And I love you." I wrap my arms around him, and we just sit like that for a moment. Nothing else matters.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Something strange and mind-blowing happened during the seventy-fourth games. My tributes, Marina and Crucius, two wonderful kids, didn't make it out, but Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen of District 12 did. For the first time in history, there is two victors. Now there is talk of rebellion, which of course makes Snow uneasy. It makes me worried too; Annie and I will have to be extra careful. Although, who knows? This turn of events could turn out to be something good.

Early on morning in April, almost a year after the seventy-fourth games, I leave Annie a note and go out for a swim to clear my head. I dive under the water, and find an oyster sitting at the sandy bottom. I pick it up and open it to find a shiny, white, perfectly round pearl inside, and I take it to the surface with me, knowing how much Annie would like it.

As I walk back home, I begin to think about Annie. It's hard to believe we've been together for four years. I know without thinking about it exactly what I want to do with the pearl, so I take a detour to the district's jewelers. The woman inside widens her eyes in surprise. "What can I do for you Mr. Odair?"

I show her the pearl. "I'd like you to put this in a ring, as soon as possible, please. It's for the most important girl to me in the world." As a last minute thought, I add, "I'll pay you extra if you keep it a secret."

"Certainly, Mr. Odair."

**Next chapter: Finnick has big plans for the ring, and just when he and Annie think their life is prefect, the Capitol throws another sickening twist their way.**


	25. Chapter 25: An Unexpected Twist

**Picture of Annie's ring: w w uploads1 /products /img3 /202409 _ **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Suzanne Collins. Delilah and Atticus, the district five tributes who are briefly mentioned in this chapter, belong to Kate-the-Great-and-Powerful. Thanks Kate! :)**

** Chapter 25: An Unexpected Twist**

"Annie, it's a nice night out. Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nod, and follow Finnick outside. It _is _a nice night out. The temperature is cool, but still warm enough to go out in a t-shirt. The sunset is the most beautiful I've seen in a while, with all the colors blending together.

We walk along the beach for a while, without a care in the world. We stop every once in a while to admire interesting rocks and shells. Suddenly Finnick taps me on the shoulder. "Hey, look at that sailboat out there."

I look to where Finnick is pointing and see his mother, Meredith sailing the boat. I laugh and wave to her, and she waves back before pointing up at the sail. I glance up above her head, and there painted on the sail are the words "Turn around". Confused, I turn around and immediately gasp. Finnick has gotten down on one knee, holding out a ring.

"If there's anything good about the games," Finnick begins, "it's the fact that they brought me together with the most wonderful, special young woman in the world. I never knew what it was like to truly love someone other than my family until I meant you, and now… now you're everything. I promise to always be there for you, to be your rock and to wipe away the tears when you need me to, and I know you can do the same, because you're stronger then you think. Annie Cresta, will you marry me?"

I'm crying but I'm happy and surprised, and I just can't seem to find the right words. So I just nod quickly and run into his arm. Finnick hugs and kisses me, and I just can't get over my happiness and shock. I'm engaged! Not only that, but to Finnick Odair, the man I love with all my heart.

Smiling broadly, Finnick slips the silver ring on my finger. It is absolutely beautiful, with a shiny, natural pearl in the center, surrounded by a pattern on either side of it that look almost like swirly flower petals.

Soon we are no longer along. Meredith has docked the sailboat and runs toward us, tackling us in a bear hugged. Tears are streaming down her face, and I think she's as happy as we are.

"As soon as Finn brought you home I _knew _you were the one!" Meredith cries. "I just knew it! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to start planning the wedding!"

Finnick and I decide to have a small wedding, in the upcoming summer, after the seventy-fifth games are out of the way. As it is, we don't tell many people. Superior and Ava are both extremely happy and give me tight hugs when I tell them. Mags is happy too, but doesn't seem surprised in the least. Her speech has come back since her stroke, but she's hard to understand. Finnick can understand her words better than I can, but I do make out something like "knew it all along", and I smile at her. Mags really is all-knowing.

At this point, I don't see how anything can go wrong, but of course, it does. Finnick and I are watching t.v. one night when we get the news. Caesar Flickerman is discussing Katniss Everdeen's wedding gown, and innocent enough subject. Then he mentions the seventy-fifth games, which will be a Quarter Quell. President Snow comes to the stages and I shudder at the sight of him.

"It's okay, Annie." Finnick says, putting his arm around me. "He can't hurt us here."

But Finnick's wrong. He _can _hurt us. Snow goes on to explain things we already know, such as why the games started and the previous quells. For the first one, districts had to vote for their tributes I can only imagine how cruel and heartbreaking it would be for tributes in non-career districts. The second had forty-eight tributes instead of twenty-four.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." Snow announces. He opens a wooden box and takes out an envelope labeled "75". Without hesitation, he reads the card. "On the Seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Finnick and I glance at each other in horror. One, or even both of us, could be going back into the arena.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I will not – cannot – let Annie go back into the arena, which is why I am meeting in secret with Mags and Marissa in Mags' kitchen. We must be quite a sight. Marissa chops vegetables at Mags' counter. Mags sits at the table and knits. I tie and untie knots in a piece of string. Victors often have something to turn to when stressed. Some turn to alcohol or morphing, while others turn to calming habits like ours.

"I just don't know what to do." I say. "If Annie goes into the arena, I… I don't think I could get her out again."

"Then I'll volunteer." Marissa says.

I'm shocked. "I can't ask you to do that. What about your kids? Your –"

"I'll go." Mags interrupts.

"What? But Mags –" I begin, but she shakes her head, shushing me.

"I'm old. I've had a good life. They're young. Still living. I'll go."

Marissa and I may not be satisfied, but once Mags makes a decision, you can't change her mind. It's settled. Mags, my mentor, my second mother, is going into the arena, sixty-four years after going through it the first time.

We decide not to tell Annie our plan. The night before the reaping, I want to make sure she understands something. "Annie, if anything ever happens to me, please promise you'll keep going."

Annie looks me in the eyes. "Finn, you're not going to get reaped!" she cries. "Even if you do, you'll make it out! Right?"

I nod. "Right. Just… promise me you'll keep going."

Annie sighs. "Fine. I promise."

"And you'll write those letters?"

Annie nods again, and soon she falls asleep.

This reaping is very similar to my last one ten years ago. But this time I'm more worried because I have a one in three shot, probably more, of going into the arena.

The weather fits the mood perfectly. It's cloudy, giving the day even more gloom. I stand in a roped-off section with the other male victors while the females stand a short distance away. Even Crystalynn looks heartbroken. After giving her speech, she reaches into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. My name.

Annie begins to sob as I walk to the stage, but there's nothing I can do. Then Crysta calls her name, and she gets even more hysterical. But just as she promised, Mags steps forward and volunteers. Marissa and Thunder are selected to "mentor" by the peacekeepers, and the four of us are ushered to the train.

Wait – the train? I frantically glance over my shoulder at Annie. She's screaming and crying and fighting to get out of Superior's grasp. Then, I am pushed onto the train, and it pulls away, without me even getting to say goodbye to my fiancée.

Thunder retreats to the dining car while Marissa stays with Mags and I. "Let's watch the reapings." She suggests, and Mags and I nod in agreement.

From District 1, there's Gloss and Cashmere, the brother and sister duo who won in consecutive years. District 2's tributes are Brutus and Enobaria, and Brutus, a volunteer actually looks excited to go back in. Next are Beetee and Wiress, who I have gotten to know over eight years of mentoring with them. Delilah and Atticus are from 5. I've seen so little of the tributes from 6 and the male from 7 that I can't remember their names. Then there's Johanna, the only living female victor from 7. Woof and Cecelia are from 8. I don't know the tributes from 9 and 10 well, and like 6's tributes, I can't remember their names. From district 11 we have Chaff and Seeder, and from district 12 are Katniss and Peeta, the star-crossed lovers. As each tribute passes I become surer of myself. I don't have to kill these people, but I could still make it back home to Annie. And that's what I intend to do.

**Author's note: Yay for snow days! :D That's why this chapters up so soon! **


	26. Chapter 26: Sugar Cubes

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Suzanne Collins. This includes the dialogue between Katniss and Finnick, which I merely borrowed and do not make any money off of whatsoever. **

**Chapter 26: Sugar Cubes**

Just like every year, the Capitolian train station is overflowing with citizens. As I get off the train, some people scream my name in excitement, while others begin to bawl as if they just realized their favorite victor is going back into the arena. I smile and lock eyes with some of them, and they shriek joyously or show some other sign of shock or delight.

As I walk inside to meet my prep team, people continue to call after me, but only one gets my attention. Looking over my shoulder, I see Haymitch Abernathy.

"Haymitch." I say with a nod. Haymitch has really sobered up in the past year or so, probably because he had two tributes that actually had a chance. "I'm glad you made it past the reaping."

He grunts. "Yeah, well, some of us aren't so lucky." He says, as if I don't know that already. "Which brings me to why I'm here."

I nod. "Yeah?"

"It's about Katniss. I want you to become friendly with her."

"By become friendly, do you mean sleep with her, or be friends?"

Haymitch scowls. "This isn't time for playing around, Odair. I mean get her to trust you. Form an alliance." He lowers his voice. "I can say much here, but I can tell you it may just have something to do with rumors."

I know actually which rumors he's talking about. The rumors of the rebellion that was fuelled by Katniss and Peeta. I nod. "I'll do my best." Then, I am whisked off into the hands of my pep team.

I'm not sure who I'd rather have for a stylist. Perseus, who looks "normal" for a Capolite and is extremely friendly but also has an unhealthy obsession with my fiancée, or the crabby Seraphina. When my prep team is done fusing over me, Seraphina comes in. I was expecting her, as she's always been my stylist since Augustus was killed. She looks slightly different than the last time I've seen her. Instead of being completely lavender, only the top of her waist length hair is light purple, and the rest of it is an aqua blue. Her skin is periwinkle.

"Hello, Seraphina." I say cheerfully. "Long time no see."

She just grunts at me. "Put this on." Without another word, she throws a golden net at me. Nothing more.

Sighing I drape the net over my head and tie in several spots at my crotch so I can't technically be called naked. I feel violated, but there's nothing I can do to stop the Capitol from getting what they want. "I knew you always wanted to see me like this." I say to Seraphina.

She scowls. "No. I don't. But sadly, that is what's going to get you sponsors, so we don't really have a choice, now do we. Now get out of here."

I go out into the square and stop to talk to Beetee and Wiress while I keep an eye out for Katniss. Finally, I spot her, awkwardly stroking one of her horses as if she doesn't know what else to do with herself. I take a handful of sugar cubes from a table in the center of the square and make my way towards her. I stand with my face a few inches away from hers until she finally turns her head as I toss a sugar cube into my mouth and lean gently against her horse.

"Hello, Katniss." I say casually.

"Hello, Finnick." Katniss replies, and I can tell she's uncomfortable with my closeness.

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask, trying to break the tension. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares. They've got years to eat sugar whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we'd better grab it quick."

"No thanks. I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime though."

Well, two can play at that game. "You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup." I say. "What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?"

"I outgrew them."

I run my fingers through the collar of Katniss' outfit. "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a little bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need," says Katniss. "What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?"

"Oh, I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years."

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?"

"With secrets." I say softly. "What about you, girl on fire. Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

I actually get Katniss Everdeen to blush, although I don't really mean it. "No, I'm an open book. Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

I smile. "Unfortunately, I think that's true." I glance to the side, where I see Peeta walking towards us. I'd better leave before he sees me talking to his fiancée in this way. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." I sound almost sarcastic, but I do know what it's like to potentially never get married to the one you love. Without another word, I walk away, and notice a very confused Peeta and Katniss imitating me. I can't help but smile, but Haymitch's request may be harder than I thought.

On the chariot, Mags, stares straight ahead, while I smile sorrowfully at the crowd, wave, and throw blood red roses. I get some of the loudest screams out there, although I'm not sure if I'm proud of that. When I finally get to my room, all I want to do is go back home. I always feel that way when I'm in the Capitol. But this time is obviously different.

After dinner, however, Crystalynn comes to me with an envelope. I take it to my room where I can read it in private.

_Finnick,_

_You and Mags will have a visitor tonight to discuss that "rumor". Do not open the door unless you're sure you're the only ones awake, just in case._

- _H_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I don't want to come out of our room. Finnick's and mine, I mean. It's not just mine; it's Finnick's too, and I will always refer to it as such.

It's sickening to me. Just when I think everything's perfect, Snow ruins it. Again. Now Finnick and I might never get married. How evil and dastardly can the Capitol get?

Suddenly, there is a knock on my door. "Come in." I call shakily, and my little sister enters.

Well, she's not exactly little anymore. Ava is seventeen, the same age I was when I was in the games, and what's more she's almost like a carbon copy of what I looked like five years ago, pre-games. In fact, ever since we were little, people could always tell we were sisters. It drove Arianna, who inherited our mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, crazy.

"His going to be fine, Annie." She says softly. "He won the games once, and he can do it again."

"That's what I keep telling myself," I reply, "but I'm not really sure if it's working."

Ava sits down on my bed and hugs me tightly. "Remember when Dad and Arianna and Archer died, and you told me that we're both here for each other, because that's what sisters do?" She pauses, and I nod. "Well, the same applies here. I'm here for you, Annie. Finnick is going to make it home, and meanwhile we're going to keep our hopes up and continue on as best we can, okay?"

My little sister is right. I suddenly remember Finnick telling me that I needed to go on if anything ever happened to him, and that's what I'm going to do. I need to be strong, for Ava, for Finnick, and for most importantly, myself.

**Next chapter: "H" comes to visit, and training is underway.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Golden Bracelet

**Author's Note: I just started a collection of one-shots about the other tributes of the 70th games called "In the Arms of the Angels". If anyone's interesting in learning more about them, go check it out. :)**

**Chapter 27: The Golden Bracelet**

Just as "H" said, there is a knock at the door at around midnight that night. Slowly opening the door, I see that "H" is indeed Haymitch Abernathy, just as I suspected it would be. I let him in, and softly shut the door behind him. "Let me guess. This about the rumors, isn't it."

Haymitch nods. "Have you heard of the term "Mockingjay"? Not the bird, the person?"

"It's a nickname for Katniss, correct? It's her symbol."

"Right. " He keeps his voice low, and Mags and I have to lean closer to hear him. "It's also the symbol of the rebellion. Katniss is the spark. We need her. Which is why it's extremely important to get her out of the arena."

Mags and I look at each other, comprehending what this means. "So you want us to sacrifice our lives to get her out?"

Haymitch hesitates. "Yes and no. I've been asking everyone we can trust to help protect her. Form an alliance. Make sure she does not die. Or Peeta either, since she won't cooperate without him."

"So you just expect the rest of us to die?"

"No. Not if you can help it, that is. We plan to get you out. We just don't know when, or how yet, but we'll work something out."

"So who's we, exactly."

"Myself, Haymitch, Plutarch Heavensbee, and other mentors, victors, and rebels," says a voice behind me.

I jump slightly, and turn around to see Marissa standing there. "You're a part of this too?"

Marissa nods. "Our hope is to get everyone who agrees to help out alive, although that will be very difficult. We're going to try though."

"So what do you want us to do?" I ask.

"Form an alliance with Katniss."

Well, that's easier said than done. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that? I don't think she likes me very much."

"Oh, everyone likes Finnick Odair," Haymitch says, "but take this. She'll take it as a sign from me to ally with you."

He hands me a golden bracelet, one identical to the one around his own wrist. "I'll try my best." I tell him.

Haymitch nods his thanks and leaves.

"You should probably get to bed." Marissa suggests. "Training is tomorrow."

I nod. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

The following day at training, Mags and I decide to split up for a bit. I approach Katniss throughout the day, trying to get her used to me, and after lunch, I introduce her to Mags. During the third day, I give Katniss an hour of trident lessons in exchange for an hour of archery. During my private session, I show off all I know.

When training scores are revealed, we discover Mags received a three, and I earned a ten, neither of which really surprises us. What does, shock us, however, is the fact that Katniss and Peeta both make history once again by both scoring twelves, a perfect score for each. This could potentially help them, or it could mean their doom if those of us trying to protect them fail.

The night of the interviews, I am dressed in an outfit that really shows off my "desirable features" as Crysta puts it. Of course, the crowd screams wildly when Caesar calls my name, and it takes a while for them to quiet down.

"Finnick!" Caesar says cheerfully. "We haven't spoken to you, in what, five years? Not since Annie Cresta won. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm marvelous! Thank you for asking! So, Finnick, how are you enjoying being back in the Capitol."

"It's great! You know how much I love being here. It's my true home." Lies. All lies. But they don't know that, and they never will."

"I sure there are many ladies in the Capitol who are devastated to see you go." Caesar says ruefully. " I'm sure they're going to miss you terribly if, tragically, you don't come home."

"I'll miss them too." I reply, pretending to be heartbroken. "In fact, I have something for my one true love here in the Capitol. Mind if I share it?"

"Go right ahead."

I take a piece of paper out of my pocket and begin to read.

_Time_

_Some types of people _

_Are willing to wait _

_Until the end of time _

_For true love_

_Most of them find it,_

_But some wait too long, _

_And before they know it, _

_Love is gone._

_If there's one thing you've taught me_

_It's never to give up_

_And to not be afraid_

_Because love is out there for everyone_

_Even someone like me_

_And you are the one I will treasure forever_

Many of the women in the crowd faint as I finish my poem, obviously thinking it's for them. Yeah, right. In reality, it's for Annie, and every word of it is true.

"Finnick, that was simply heart-warming!" Caesar exclaims as I sit down. "Who was it for?"

"Someone special." I say, winking at the crowd. The buzzer goes off, and after a disappointed sigh from the audience, the woman from five replaces me on stage. The audience is shocked once more later in the interviews, when Peeta Mellark announces that his beloved Katniss is pregnant. Judging by Katniss' surprised expression on the screen, I assume this is not true, and I can't decide if it's a good idea or not. It could work either way really.

Later that night, when I can't sleep, all I can think about is "someone special", aka Annie. I have to get home to her. I can save Katniss and therefore the rebellion, and still keep myself alive as well. It's going to be difficult, but it's something I know I can do if I put my mind to it.

I get very little sleep that night. In the morning, Marissa and Thunder are already at the mentor room, while Crysta looks as though she's about to cry.

The hovercraft is silent. No one has anything to say to each other, and nothing changes as Seraphina gives me my assigned, preparing me to step into the cylinder-shaped tube that will send me into the arena.

"You know," I say to my stylist, trying to make conversation as I step onto my platform, "this never gets any easier, does it?"

Seraphina shrugs. "Eh. I just don't get attached."

I stare at her for a moment. "Twenty-three people get killed every year in these games. Every other year except for this one, those twenty-three people are children. How can you be so heartless."

Seraphina glares coldly at me. "Maybe I don't have a choice. Maybe I'd rather have a different job. If I became attached to every single kid that I have to pretty up, I'd be a major wreck. So I don't. Trust me, if I could get out of being a stylist, I would. But life just doesn't work that way."

I'm about to ask her what she means, when my platform begins to rise. It isn't long until I'm out in the bright sun. After a while, I realize where exactly I am, and that it could work to my advantage. I am completely surrounded by water. The Cornucopia is on a circular piece of land in the middle of the arena, twelve strips of land stemming out from them. Between the strips are water and two tributes. It's hard to believe, but I could not have a more fitting arena.

The gong goes off. Let the games begin.

**Next chapter: District's four and twelve make and alliance, and Annie watches her fiancée kiss another man and nearly get killed by Katniss at the same time. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Saving Peeta

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns all that you recognize. Kate-the-Great-and-Powerful owns Atticus.**

**Chapter 28: Saving Peeta**

As soon as the gong sounds, I'm off propelling myself through the water as if I'm swimming in the ocean at home. Yet, I am only the second person to the island. When I get there, I easily find a net and a trident. Katniss, the first tribute to reach land, hears me coming, and she spins around, her bow in hand. I try to smile a little, but it's hard to do while trying to stay alert for people who want to kill me. "You can swim too," I say in amazement. "Where did you learn to do that in District Twelve?"

"We have a big bathtub." Katniss replies.

"You must. You like the arena?"

"Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you," Katniss says bitterly.

We're silent for a moment, before I break the ice. "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

Katniss looks as though she's about to shoot me, so I quickly move my wrist to make sure she sees Haymitch's bracelet.

"Right!" Katniss snaps, but I am distracted. Right behind her, a drunken Atticus, the man from five stumbles toward us.

"Duck!" I say sternly, not knowing what Atticus intends. Luckily, Katniss does as I ask, and I send my trident over her head, and it hits Atticus in the chest.

"Don't trust One and Two," I warn as I pull out my trident, trying to look at the first victim of the games, the one _I _just killed.

Together, Katniss and I search the Cornucopia, but all we find are weapons. Katniss shoots arrows at the tributes from Two but misses. However, she does manage to hit Gloss from One in the ankle. Katniss begins to look for Peeta, while I search for Mags. We finally find them left behind on their plates. "I'll get him," I say, watching Katniss' expression.

She's very suspicious. "I can."

"Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition." I reply, patting her supposedly pregnant belly before diving into the water. I swim as quickly as I can to Peeta's plate, knowing Mags will be able to make it on her own.

Peeta eyes me suspiciously. "Relax, we're allies." I assure him, showing him my bracelet. "Is that okay?"

He nods, and I tow him back to the Cornucopia where Katniss is waiting. Once back on shore, Peeta kisses Katniss, and for a while they act as though I'm not even there. "Hello again." Peeta says. "We have allies."

"Yes. Just as Haymitch intended."

"Remind me, did we make deals with anyone else?"

"Only Mags, I think."

Suddenly, I feel the need to protect my mentor. "Well, I can't leave Mags behind. She's one of the few people who actually like me.

"I've got no problem with Mags," Katniss says to my relief. "Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal."

"Katniss wanted her on the first day," Peeta adds.

"Katniss has remarkably good judgment." I say, and with one hand I reach down and scoop Mags out of the water.

"The belts. They bob on the water."

I glance around and see Beetee from Three splashing around desperately, but still staying afloat. I point to him. "Look, she's right. Someone figured it out."

"What?" Katniss asks.

"The belts. They're floatation devices. I mean, you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning." I explain. I then hoist Mags over my shoulder, and we run into the woods with Peeta in the lead. Meanwhile, tensions between me and Katniss are high. She keeps giving me looks as if she wants to kill me, which wouldn't be wise for her at this point. If she did attack me, I wouldn't have any other choice but to fight back. I can't let Annie think that I just gave up. At one point, Peeta steps between us.

"So how many dead?" he asks, trying to distract us.

"Hard to say," Katniss says. "At least six, I think. And they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving. We need water."

So we continue on our trek.

* * *

I disappear to my glass box when Finnick kills the male tribute from five. When I come back, he and Mags have made an alliance with Peeta and Katniss from Twelve. The four of them are searching for water, when suddenly, there is a zap, as if a bolt of electricity rushed through the arena, and I snap my head up to see Peeta lying motionless on the ground.

Katniss instantaneously runs over to him and shakes him. "Peeta?"

She puts her ear to his chest, and soon her eyes grow wide with alarm. "Peeta!"

Meanwhile, Finnick gently leans Mags against a tree. "Let me," he says, and pinches Peeta's nose shut.

"No!" Katniss yells, and lunges herself at him.

I can't help myself, and scream my own protests. "No! Finnick!"

Superior and Ava each take one of my arms gently, trying to calm me down, but this strategy doesn't help much. However, Finnick flings Katniss back against a tree and continues holding Peeta's nose. Then, his lips meet Peeta's.

My fiancé is kissing another man. I'm so shocked, all I can say is a tiny, "What - ?"

Superior shushes me. "Just hang on…" she says slowly, as if still comprehending the idea herself. Ava just looks grossed out.

It's then that I see Peeta's chest begin to rise and fall, and I realize that Finnick isn't kissing him at all. He's simply blowing air into his lungs. In other words, he's bringing him back to life. But why? Doesn't he realize that if he just lets Peeta die, he has a greater chance of coming home?

Next, Finnick opens Peeta's jumpsuit, and pushes his hands against the younger man's chest in a rhythmic motion. Suddenly, Peeta begins to cough, and Finnick relaxes. Katniss, of course, is overjoyed. Perhaps she won't try to kill Finnick as soon as I thought, hopefully not at all. She still makes me uneasy though. I'd rather Finnick not be around her where he's vulnerable, but there's nothing I can do about it.

As soon as Peeta is ready, they continue on. The group is in desperate need of water, and if they don't get some soon, they're not going to last long. Night falls, and they stop to rest. There are eight dead. Some I knew well, others I didn't. I am affected most by Atticus from five, because Finnick killed him when I know he so desperately didn't want to, Cecilia from Eight because of the three young kids she left behind, and Seeder, the kind female victor from Eleven who I had gotten to know well over the past few years. After a while, a silver parachute drifts down from the sky. Surprisingly, no one grabs it.

Finally, Finnick suggests Peeta take it since, "he died today". No one knows what the silver, hollow tube is, and Katniss jams it into the dirt in frustration. Not long later, she realizes what it is.

"A spile!" she exclaims.

It turns out, all they have to do is make a hole in one of the trees, and tap the spile into it. After a while, water comes streaming out. For the first time since Finnick left, I am relieved. He's going to be alright. At least, for now he is, and that comforts me slightly. It's not a lot, but at least it's something.

**Author's note: Man, I need to start making longer chapters again…. Anyway, please excuse the fact that most of the dialogue is borrowed from Catching Fire. It's driving me nuts having to copy from a book, although I am manipulating it to fit my needs.**

**Second matter of business, my original plan was to post three chapters (this being the second) of the three in one week before I go to New York City for five days (so excited! :D) but this week's been so chaotic that I don't know if I'll get a third chapter out by then. I'm going to try really hard to get chapter 29 out this weekend though, so wish me luck. :) **

**Next Chapter: Annie and Finnick get another reminder of just how cruel the games really are, and Mags does a valiant deed.**


	29. Chapter 29: A Life to Remember

**Chapter 29: A Life to be Remembered**

I am the first to take watch that night. It's surprisingly peaceful, and the air is the perfect temperature. Everyone manages to fall asleep, but that easiness does not last long. It's the Hunger Games, after all.

_Bong! Bong! Bong!_

A sharp ringing is heard in the otherwise silent night, waking Katniss up immediately. She looks around attentively, with a confused expression on her face. Finally, the sound stops, as if nothing ever happened.

"I counted twelve," I say, although I'm not sure if that even matters.

"Mean anything, do you think?" Katniss asks.

"No idea."

Neither of us speaks for a while, then Katniss tells me to get some sleep. I hesitate, and then slide up against a tree. I didn't even know I fell asleep until someone screams, "Run! Run!"

My eyes fly open. I leap to my feet and grab my trident, frantically searching for whoever is attacking us, but all I see is a cloud of thick fog. The harsh blisters on Katniss' body tell me it's poisonous, and I toss Mags over my back before taking off, with Katniss and Peeta hot on my tail. The pain of the fog burns like scalding chemicals, but I keep going. By this time, Mags is awake, and whimpers as her skin is seared. It isn't long before I realize Katniss and Peeta are falling behind. I stop for a moment and turn my body towards them.

"Come on!" I shout. "You can do it! Keep going."

Peeta trips and falls to the ground. Katniss pulls him up, but he just stumbles again. I run back to them, and help Katniss drag him along, but to no avail.

"It's no good," I sigh. "I'll have to carry him. Can you take Mags?"

"Yes." Katniss replies, but she doesn't sound too sure. Still, I pass Mags onto her and fling Peeta over my back. We press on as far as we can, but our muscles grow weak from the acidic poison. My arms soon grow numb and stiff, and I can barely hold on to Peeta. Katniss keeps slipping, and the third time she falls, she can't get back up.

"It's no use." Katniss says, her voice full of desperation. "Can you take them both? Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

As much as I want to, there's no way I can. My arms jerk uncontrollably. From, the ground, Mags stares up at me with love and understanding in her eyes. She's trying to tell me something; I can feel it, though I don't exactly know how. _Let me go_, her eyes say, and I don't think I have a choice about whether or not I listen to her.

"No, I can't carry them both." I sorrowfully look into my mentor's eyes, trying to make her understand how sorry I am, and how hard this is for me to do. My eyes start to tear up, but I know there's nothing I can do for her. I am forced to say the unthinkable. "I'm sorry, Mags. I can't do it."

Mags hauls herself to her feet, and kisses me tenderly. She then slowly but purposefully stumbles into the fog. Immediately, she falls to the ground and is engulfed by the thick cloud. In shock, Katniss takes a step towards her, but it is too late. Mags cannon goes off. My valiant, intelligent, kind mentor is gone.

"Finnick?" Katniss calls hoarsely, but I have already turned around, not wanted her to see my tears. I almost want to just give up, but I know I must keep fighting, for both Annie and for Mags. Finally, I cannot go on any longer, and collapse to the ground, with Peeta falling on top of me. I'm sure we're all going to die now, but suddenly the fog just stops, and rises upward, as if an invisible wall keeps it from proceeding.

For a minute we just lie there, gasping for breath. Our muscles twitch uncontrollably. Suddenly, Peeta points up to the trees. "Mon-hees."

I look up to see little monkeys sitting in the trees. Most likely, they're mutts. As soon as we can, we begin to crawl down the hill. We make our way to the beach. I back away from the water as Katniss and Peeta cleanse their wounds, and lie face down in the sand, not wanting to ever move again. I'm too in pain to do anything more. I can't even think clearly. The next thing I know, I'm soaking in the water. Finally, I am able to raise my arm, and Katniss and Peeta smile at each other in relief. They help me sit up, but my throat is still too raw to speak. After a while, I start to feel better and begin to swim, dive, roll, and do somersaults in the water. I go underwater and stay there for as long as I can.

"Don't do that." Katniss says sternly when I come up.

"What? Come up or stay under?"

"Either. Neither. Whatever. Just soak in the water and behave. Or if you feel this good, go help Peeta."

Just then, the two of us spot the monkey-mutts sitting in the trees, watching us. Peeta moves quietly towards us, but he looks up to the monkeys for a second, and that's enough to trigger them into attack, and soon Peeta is covered with the orange, furry creatures.

"Mutts!" Katniss cries and we run to help him. Katniss shoots arrow after arrow, and I spear them with my trident. Then, out of nowhere comes the woman from Six, and a monkey sinks it's fangs into her chest. After the monkeys retreat, Peeta carries her to the beach, and it isn't long before her cannon fires.

Suddenly, everything starts to sink in. Mags. She's really gone. How could I have done that to her? I know she wanted it, but…

"Why don't you two get some rest?" Katniss says to Peeta and me. "I'll watch for a while."

I force myself to keep the tears back. I don't think I could sleep if I tried. "No, Katniss, I'd rather."

I sit down against a tree and let the tears come as soon as Katniss lies down. Mags was like a second mother to me, and I lost her. I run through her life in my head. She's told me tales of her life so much that I feel as though I was there. Mags won the eleventh games at age sixteen, back when the One-Two-Four alliance was just starting to be called "careers" She married another victor Tyde, but sadly, although they tried, the could not have kids. Maybe that was why Mags took her mentoring to heart and treated them like her own children. She could have retired from mentoring, but she stayed with it. She said to me once that despite the pain of losing so many children, she felt like it was her destiny to mentor, and that there was nothing else she wanted to do with her life. She felt good doing something beneficial for others. _I've had a good life_, she had said when she decided to volunteer for Annie, and I realize she was right. It was a good life, as good as a victor's could be anyway, and it was a life that is worth remembering. And that is what I intend to do.

* * *

I begin to sob as Mags walks into the fog. For the first time, I am actually upset with Finnick. How could he let Mags die like that, for people he barely even knows? I don't understand. Why? Mags is – was – a strong, valiant woman, and now she's gone. Anger turns to fear for Finnick's life as he lies helpless on the beach. As Katniss and Peeta help him with his wounds, I get even more confused. Why are they helping each other when their own lives are at stake? Even I wouldn't do that, and I'm the "mad girl".

To distract myself, I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write Finnick a letter.

_Dear Finnick,_

_It's me, Annie. But you know that. I just saw Mags die. Why did you let her die to save someone you barely know? I don't understand. Why? Mags doesn't deserve that. I know you must have your reasons, but I don't get it. Maybe it's the same as Mags volunteering for me. I don't understand that either. I wish you were still here with me. I need to help me understand. Mostly though, I just want you to be okay. I miss you so much, and it hurts me to see you in pain. Stay safe and come home soon._

_Love,  
Annie_

When the Capitol goes back to Finnick's alliance again, Finnick is leaning against a tree, keeping watch, and tears are streaming down his face. I know he is crying for Mags, and I wish I could comfort him. But I can't even do that.

I shed my own tears for Mags. I hope she's in heaven. She really deserves it, because from what I've heard, it's pretty nice there. She'll get to join her husband. Of course, despite it being nice, that's one place I don't want Finnick to go to just yet. I want him here with me, not in a paradise without me where I won't see him again for another however many years, as selfish as that sounds. The only way I can avoid that is if he comes home. He has to come home, because I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't.

**Author's Note: Updates two days in a row! Yay! I wasn't expecting to accomplish that. And this one's a tiny bit longer than the last couple too!**

**Next Chapter: Our alliance runs into Johanna, Beetee and Wiress.**


	30. Chapter 30: Clocks and Jabberjays

**Kate-the-Great-and-Powerful owns Delilah, who is only briefly mentioned. Just thought I'd give her credit. **

**Chapter 30: Clocks and Jabberjays**

In the morning, I catch shellfish for breakfast. We are enjoying our breakfast when someone screams. A tidal wave destroys everything in its path, and the three of us manage to get our supplies out of the way. A cannon goes off, and the hovercraft comes to pick up the body. I'm not sure, but I think its Delilah Carey, the woman from Five. I shudder. I killed her district partner yesterday.

Suddenly, three figures stumble onto the beach, forcing Katniss, Peeta, and I to retreat into the jungle. They are a sorry-looking group, with one walking in circles, and another dragging the third tribute along. "Who is that?" Peeta asks. "Or what? Mutations?"

The person being dragged collapses. The dragger stomps their foot in frustration and pushes the third tribute over. I know immediately who she is. "Johanna!" I call, running towards them. To my surprise, she's with Beetee and Wiress, who she calls "Nuts and Volts".

"Finnick!" Johanna replies. She's annoyed, yes, but she also cannot hide the relief in her voice.

"What happened, Jo?" I ask.

"It's been me, Blight, Nuts, and Volts since the beginning." I begin to question her since the tributes from 3 annoy her, but her glare stops me. "Don't ask. Anyway, we were minding our own business, when suddenly it starting storming, lighting and all. We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field."

"I'm sorry Johanna." I say morosely.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home," Johanna says, trying to hide her emotion. "And he left me with these two. He got a knife back at the Cornucopia. And her –"

We glance at Wiress, who is still walking in circles. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Tick, tock? What does that mean?

"Yeah, we know." Johanna scoffs. "Tick tock. Nuts is in shock."

Wiress crashes into Johanna, and Johanna pushes her over again. By this time, Katniss and Peeta have joined us. "Lay off her." Katniss snaps.

Johanna narrows her eyes at Katniss. "Lay off her? Who do you think got them out of that bleeding jungle for you? You-" Before she can say anything else, I pick her up and duck her in the water. Johanna screams insults at Katniss the entire time. After cleaning them up, we settle down for a few hours, leaving Katniss and Johanna to keep watch. Which may not be the best idea, but the rest of us are so sleep-deprived we can barely keep our eyes open. Besides, Johanna refuses to lie down.

Again, I am woken by Katniss. "Get up –we have to move." Katniss explains to us something Wiress knew all along. The arena is in the form of a clock, with each hourly section being a different danger. The fog. The blood-rain. The lightning. The tidal wave. It's all connected.

While Katniss and Johanna argue about who knows what, I suggest we go to the Cornucopia to observe things, just to make sure our theory is true. We set off, and when we get to our destination, I give Wiress Beetee's wire to clean. She dunks the coil in the water and sings,

_Hickory Dickory Dock_

_The mouse ran up the clock_

_The clock struck one _

_The mouse ran down_

_Hickory Dickory Dock._

Suddenly, she stands up straight and points to the jungle. "Two."

Wiress is right. It's two o'clock and the fog is starting. Luckily, we are safe at the Cornucopia. Peeta draws a map, in the sand, and we all gather around it. Suddenly, there is silence, and we all know something is wrong. Wiress has stopped singing. We turn around to find that Gloss from One has slit her throat.

_Boom! _Just like that. Katniss' arrow hits Gloss in the temple, and Johanna's ax buries itself in Cashmere's chest. I knock Brutus's spear away from Peeta, but as I do so, Enobaria's knife hits me in the thigh. I grit my teeth in pain, but keep going.

_Boom! Boom! _Two more cannons signal that the brother and sister from one are dead. We begin to chase after District Two, but then the Cornucopia begins spinning. When it stops, I recover Beetee from the water. We're alive, but we lost Wiress. And Brutus and Enobaria are still out there. To make matters worse, we don't know which zone is where. Katniss and I go to get water, and all is going fine, when suddenly, Katniss takes off into the jungle.

"Katniss? Where are you going?" I ask, but she keeps running.

"Prim! Prim! " She screams, and I struggle to keep up with her. Her voice is hysterical and panicked. Finally I catch up to her. "Katniss?"

"It's okay. I'm okay. I thought I heard my sister but –"

Just then, a scream breaks out through the forest. Not just any scream, but one I'd recognize anywhere. Annie's.

I don't know how or why, but they got her. And no matter what, I have to reach her, so I take off at a run towards her scream. I run all the way to a large tree, where Annie's screaming seems to be coming from, but no one's around.

"Annie!" I scream in despair as I continue to run around the tree. "Annie!"

Suddenly, a dead jabberjay falls at my feet, and I slowly pick it up. Oh. Still, I know this isn't good. The bird had to get Annie's scream from _somewhere._

Katniss lands on the ground next to me. "It's all right, Finnick. It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us. It's not real. It's not your… Annie."

"No, it's not Annie," I reply, "but the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?"

Katniss pales. "Oh, Finnick, you don't think…"

She doesn't finish, nor does she have to. "Yes, I do. That's exactly what I think." Although I'm saying it, I can't be right. They can't be torturing my Annie. There's no way.

Suddenly, a male voice screams in agony, probably Katniss's cousin, Gale. She'd run off again if I didn't grab her arm. "No, it's not him." I drag her downhill, trying to get out of the jabberjay area. "It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt! Come on!"

Finally she listens to me, and we begin to make progress. We meet Peeta and Johanna by the tree line, and crash straight into a transparent wall. I land face-first on the ground and get a nosebleed. It is clear we cannot leave until the hour is up. I hunch over on the ground and cover my hands like Annie does, but it doesn't help much. I still hear the screams of my mother, Ava, and Mags even though she's dead. Mostly I hear Annie. _It's not real_, I tell myself. _Only mutts._

Finally, it's over. Peeta tells Katniss that our loved ones are safe, and that there's no way they can be interviewed if they're dead or even being tortured.

"Do you believe it, Finnick?" Katniss asks. The thing is, I have to, because if Annie's dead, I have nothing else to fight for.

"It could be true," I reply honestly. "Could they do that, Beetee? Take someone's regular voice and make it…"

"Oh, yes. It's not even that difficult, Finnick. Our children learn a similar technique in school."

"Of course Peeta's right." Johanna says confidently. "The whole country loves Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands. Don't want that, do they?" She madly throws back her head and yells, "a whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't like anything like that!"  
I want to scold Johanna for acting so ruthlessly, but obviously, I can't. After a few minutes, Johanna collects water, Beetee begins to play with his wire, Katniss and Peeta talk, and I go swimming. I know that I just have to trust that Peeta's right, and hope that everything will turn out.

The anthem plays, and eight faces appear in the sky. Mags. Wiress. The tributes from One. Delilah from Five. The woman from Six. The man from Ten. Johanna's district partner, Blight. There are only eight of us left now. The good news is five of us are together, and since Chaff is Haymitch's friend, I think we can trust him if we come across each other. It's District Two we have to worry about.

Later that night, we get a gift from Three. Bread. With a start, I remember something Haymitch told me last minute about our rescue. The district to send the bread would be the day. District Three, Day Three. The number of rolls is the hour. I count the rolls and arrange them neatly. Twenty-four. So not until the end of the day, but that's okay. We just have to survive until the end of the day, and then I can see Annie again. Tomorrow will be a happy day.

* * *

If it were up to me, the camera would be on Finnick all the time. Not knowing whether or not he's safe is torturous. Finally, the camera switches from Brutus and Enobaria arguing like they always do to a frantic Katniss running through the forest, following the scream of a young girl. Finnick struggles to keep up with her.

"Prim! Prim!' she screams. Finally, Katniss shoots a bird out of a tree, and everything is suddenly quiet as the screaming stops. Finnick catches up to her, but it isn't long before another scream is heard, and this time Finnick takes off. It takes me a while to realize the scream is _mine_, which confuses me. I'm safe here in District Four. How can Finnick hear me scream, when I'm sitting silent on our couch? Yet, Finnick is frantic, yelling my name over and over until he gets to a large tree. I have no way of telling him that I'm okay, and it makes _me _anxious.

"Finnick!" I yell at the screen. "I'm here! I'm okay!"

Of course, he doesn't hear me. Superior, however, is cooking dinner in my and Finnick's kitchen, and she rushes in when she hears me yelling. "Annie! What's wrong?!"

I point to the screen. "How are they doing that? They're torturing him!"

Superior stares at the tv, puzzlement etched on her face. Suddenly, as Katniss shoots another bird, Superior seems to figure it out. "It's a jab-" she begins, but is interrupted by the appearance of Claudius Templesmith and the others.

"Tell me, Claudius, are the tribute's loved ones really in the arena?" One of the announcer's accomplices asks.

Claudius shakes his head. "No, they are not. You see, ladies and gentlemen, the birds Ms. Everdeen has just killed are jabberjays. For those who don't know, jabberjays were designed to mock voices they hear. However, these jabberjays have been trained to mock the screams of the tributes' loved ones without the use of the actual people. I assure you, they are all safe at home. In other words, the screams are fake. It is merely a distraction, just like everything else in the arena."

So that's it. The capitol has made Finnick think I'm in danger, just to create a distraction and drama. I shouldn't really be surprised. When they come back to Finnick and his alliance, everything is calm. They are all sitting around now, eating bread. Even Finnick has relaxed, which makes me feel better. I can't stand seeing Finnick hurt like that, even though I know I'm safe. It makes me think too. How would he react if I were really in danger? I don't want to think about it.

**Author's note: Just over 2,000 words… It's been a while since I did that. Anyway, I hope you have a good Easter. Or a good Passover. Or a good week if you don't celebrate either. I hope you're spring's good too. Mine's been cold, thanks to stupid Minnesota weather… :/ Love the state, hate the cold. Anyways, I'm done rambling! Have a nice evening/morning/afternoon/whenever you're reading this. (Oh, and by the way, I did not write all this just to get over 2,000 words. I hit that before the A/N XD )**

**Next chapter: The rescue is finally carried out, and Finnick is eager to retrieve Annie from Four. But will she be there waiting for him?**


	31. Chapter 31: The Lightning Plan

**Chapter 31: The Lightning Plan**

"Everyone, I have a plan." Beetee says on the morning of day three, waving us over. He draws a map of the arena in the sand and begins to explain. "If you were Brutus and Enobaria, knowing what you do now about the jungle, where would you feel safest?"

"Where we are now," Peeta replies. "On the beach. It's the safest place."

"So why aren't they on the beach?"

"Because we're here," Johanna says, pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly," says Beetee. "We're here, claiming the beach. Now where would you go?"

"I'd hide just at the edge of the jungle." Katniss decides. "So I could escape if an attack came. And so I could spy on us."

"Also to eat," I add. "The jungle's full of strange creatures and plants. But by watching us, I'd know the seafood is safe."

Knowing that we understand, Beetee explains his plan to electrify the beach by tying wire to the lightning tree and stringing it all the way down here. Even if we don't kill District Two, at least their food will be gone. It's crazy, but it just might work.

We walk together to the lightning tree and then I guard while Beetee prepares the tree. Then we escape, not wanting to be there when the lightning strikes. At about nine o'clock at night, we head back. Beetee unravels yards of wire, and he and I begin to wrap it around the tree. We finish at about ten-thirty, and Beetee assigns roles. Johanna and Katniss will go downhill, unraveling the coil, dropping the end of the wire into the water so it sinks, while the guys stay guard. At first, thing go well, but then the wire comes springs back to us.

"Katniss!" Peeta cries. He turns to Beetee. "What happened?!"

Beetee frowns. "I don't know. Maybe they severed it. I don't know why."

"I'll go look for them." I say, and Beetee nods, so I take off down the hill. A few hundred yards down, I see blood on the ground and swear under my breath. Someone was attacked. I can only hope it wasn't Katniss or Johanna. "Johanna! Katniss!"

Suddenly, I hear something uphill, and I run after it, back up the hill to where Peeta and Beetee are. I am greeted by a terrible sight. Enobaria has just stabbed Beetee. She sees me, and takes off. I chase after her immediately. Suddenly, my feet are blown out from under me. I stare in a daze up at the sky and see a hovercraft materialize in front of me. Wait… am I… dead?

The next thing I know, I open my eyes to new surroundings. It doesn't take long to figure out I'm in a hovercraft, but whether it's the Capitol's or rebel's I don't know. I sneak out of the room, careful not to disturb Katniss and Beetee, who are still out cold. Outside, quiet voices are speaking, and I go out to join them. It's Plutarch Heavensbee, the rebel head gamemaker, and Haymitch, sitting at a table.

"- anytime now," Plutarch is saying, "oh Finnick. Glad to see you're awake. Take a seat."

I do so. "Where are Peeta, Johanna, and Enobaria?" I ask, saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"Sadly, we only managed to retrieve you, Katniss, and Beetee. The rest are in the Capitol."

I sigh. That's not good.

"What about in the districts?" Haymitch asks, carrying on the conversation.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting food out."

Nothing in Four. Good. "Can we go get Annie?"

"No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

"Please. I have to make sure she's safe. Let me go."

Haymitch looks at me sternly. "Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as _you're _alive, they'll keep _her _alive for bait.

At Haymitch's voice, Katniss bursts into the room, and everything is explained to her. Not surprisingly, she does not take this well. When Haymitch tells her Peeta was taken by the Capitol, she even goes so far as to attack him.

"Katniss, I'm sorry." I tell her once she's sedated. "I wanted to go back for him and Johanna, but I couldn't move."

She doesn't really reply, so I continue. "It's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you."

"Like bait?" Katniss asks coldly. "Like how they'll use Annie for bait, Finnick?"

I lose it then, and break down into sobs. "I wish she was dead. I wish they were all dead, and we were, too. It would be best."

Katniss doesn't seem to know what to say, so I leave her alone.

I wander around the hovercraft nervously. Then I realize that the rebels in thirteen can still get to Annie before the Capitol does. Still, I cannot relax. When we land, I am surprised to find the entire district is underground. Plutarch leads us around, talking about strict schedules and the compartment system. Suddenly, a solemn-looking rebel soldier pulls Plutarch aside. After a few minutes, Plutarch returns, looking me straight in the eyes, his own eyes filled with sadness. "Finnick, the rebel soldiers sent to retrieve Annie have just returned. I'm sorry to say we were too late. Annie has disappeared."

* * *

One minute there is a major fight, with Beetee lying injured on the ground and Finnick chasing after Enobaria. The next, the screen goes black. I scream, waking up Ava, who was previously asleep on the couch next to me.

"Annie?" She asks groggily.

"It just turned off!" I exclaim in a panic. "There was a big fight, and... it's gone!"

"Maybe it's just unplugged." Ava suggests, but no matter what she tries, the t.v. stays off.

"Come on." I beg, trying not to cry, but nothing happens, and then the tears start to flow.

"Annie, it will be okay." Ava says, sitting down by my side and embracing me in a hug. "I bet it's just a power failure."

I shake my head. The Capitol doesn't allow power failures. Not unless there is an emergency, something they don't want us to see. "No, something happened! I know it!"

We are interrupted by a harsh pounding on the door. "I'll get it." Ava says before I have a chance to respond.

I wait in the living room, listening intently. I hear quiet voices mumbling in the front hall, but I can't make out what they are saying. Then, I hear a crash and run to the front entryway. I am greeted by a sight that I did not expect to see. Ava is crumpled on the floor. There is no blood, but she is definitely unconscious. I collapse to my knees beside her, and check her pulse. She's still alive, but completely passed out. I glance up to see two peacekeepers standing in the doorway. "What did you do to her?!" I scream.

The peacekeepers don't reply. One yanks me to my feet, and says gruffly, "We're going to ask you to come with us, Ms. Cresta."

"No!" I cry in protest. "I have to stay here and make sure my sister and Finnick are okay."

Finnick's name slips out before I can stop it, but the peacekeepers seem indifferent. "We have Finnick. He's safe in the Capitol, but he wanted us to come get you. As for your sister, she's perfectly safe here."

I almost believe him, but I realize how suspicious this sounds, and I don't trust his words at all. "No. I don't believe you. Finnick's still in the arena."

"I was afraid you'd be insubordinate." The other peacekeeper covers my mouth and nose with a cloth, and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I come back to my senses in a cold, dimly lit room. The only source of light comes from a single bulb above my head. On the floor are a glass of water and a bowl of something I can't identify. In the corner there is a bucket, and I notice I'm lying on a bed with a single pillow near the head and a plain white sheet covering me. To the left and right are sets of bars running from the ceiling to the floor, separating the area into different cells. The back and front are solid walls, and the front has a solid metal door. With a start, I realize I'm in a Capitol prison.

Right on cue, the door opens, and President Snow comes in.

"It's good to see you awake, Ms. Cresta. How are you?"

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

"Didn't you hear? It's just a precaution, my dear. There was an explosion in the arena. Mr. Odair, Ms. Everdeen, and Mr. Klein* have all perished.

"No…" Tears form in my eyes. It can't be true.

"Don't believe me? Here, maybe this will convince you." Snow wheels a t.v. into the cell on a cart and turns it on. It's the force-field in the arena, and in a matter of seconds, there is a huge boom, and the entire arena is burning. There is no sign whether or not anyone survived.

"You see, Ms. Cresta, your plan has failed. The rebels have been shot down. Anything you have to say?"

What plan? What rebels? Before I have time to ask, Snow's walkie-talkie crackles. "Excuse me, Ms. Cresta, I must go. Expect some company soon. Also, I think I'll leave the video with you, to let it sink in."

He leaves, but I refuse to believe that Finnick is just… gone. He can't be gone. He can't be! But the scene on the screen says otherwise, so I cover my ears, tuning it all out.

I don't know how much time passes before the cell next to me opens, and so does the one next to that. A figure is dumped in each cell, and the doors slam shut behind them. After a few minutes, I realize who my new neighbor is.

It's Peeta Mellark.

**Author's note: * Just to be clear, Mr. Klein refers to Beetee. :) And now into Mockingjay! Woohoo! **


	32. Chapter 32: Messing with the Mind

**Chapter 32: Messing with the Mind**

"Katniss! Katniss!" When Peeta wakes up, it's not a pretty sight. He leaps out of his bed and frantically looks around. "Katniss?"

I slowly make my wall to the bars that seperates our cells. "Peeta?"

Peeta spins towards me, alarmed. "Annie Cresta?" he asks in disbelief, and I nod. "Where are we? Where's Katniss? And the others?"

" We're in the Capitol prison, I think. Johanna's right next to you. The others… I don't know. There was an explosion and…"

"Are they alive?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "I so desperately want them to be, but…"

"They have to be okay. They just have to."

I nod in agreement, wanting it to be true. Peeta and I then exchange stories. He tells me everything he remembers about the explosion, which isn't much. Then I explain what I know, from how I was captured by the Capitol to the video of the explosion that continues to run in my cell. We continue to talk for a while, until angry swearing comes from the cell next to Peeta's. Johanna's awake.

She looks up at us frantically. "Mellark? Crazy?"

I ignore the nickname, and Peeta and I explain what happened. Needless to say, she's not too happy with the news.

I don't know how long it is before Peacekeepers come and take Peeta and Johanna away. After a while, terrible screaming fills the prison. It's Johanna, and she's a hard person to break, so this scares me. What could they possibly be doing to her? Will they do it to me?

As it turns out, they don't, but Snow does have another type of torture planned for me. It isn't long before a third Peacekeeper comes into my cell.

"So Ms. Cresta. I heard you're precious Finnick Odair has perished in the games." The Peacekeeper sneers.

"No!" I cry. "He's not dead!"

The Peacekeeper laughs cruelly. "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that?" He points to the video on the screen.

"Peeta and Johanna survived! Finnick did too!"

"Then why isn't he here?"

I think about it, but can't come up with an answer.

The Peacekeeper smirks. "If he were alive, wouldn't he have come for you."

"Maybe he still is." I whisper softly.

"Not if he doesn't love you he won't."

"He does to!"

"Interesting… I would have thought that if he was alive and truly loved you, he would have come for you by now. Face it, he was probably just using you." The Peacekeeper just keeps on talking, and after I while, I cover my ears to tune it out. Finnick loves me, and I love him. Never will I doubt that. But because of that, I know he would come to me if he could. I refuse to believe he's dead though. There must be some other reason. I tell myself this over and over again, and when I finally look up the Peacekeeper is gone.

Soon, Peeta and Johanna return. Peeta tells me that he and Johanna were both beaten and tortured in an effort to make them reveal "rebel secrets". Like me, Peeta knows nothing of this, and if Johanna does, she doesn't speak. Peeta then goes on to explain a live interview he was forced to attend. There, he was forced by Snow to ask for a cease-fire. A truce.

Johanna is in worse shape than Peeta is. She's bloody and bruised, and refuses to talk to Peeta and me. She simply lies down on her bed and faces the wall.

So far I've only been through mentor and emotional torture, but I don't know how long that will last. For the safety of Johanna, Peeta, and I, I hope someone comes to rescue us soon. Even without the physical pain, I'm not sure how long I can last. Please Finnick. If you are alive, please come soon.

* * *

I can't eat. I can't concentrate on anything. People have to ask me the same thing over and over before it gets through. All I can think about is Annie, and how the hell I'm going to get her out of the Capitol. I've been in the hospital ever since I arrived in Thirteen, not so much due to physical injures than to mental instability.

I have no idea of how much time passes. I know it's been a couple of days at least before one of the healers, Mrs. Everdeen, leads the other patients and I to a "meeting". What we're meeting about, I have no idea. In an effort to calm my nerves, I tie and untie knots into the small piece of rope I'm carrying as I walk. Suddenly, someone nudges me gently, and I turn my head towards them. "Finnick!" Katniss says. "How are you doing?"

I grip her hand, thankful for a familiar face. In Thirteen, I've seen a few of the other victors, but no one else I recognize. "Katniss, why are we meeting here?"

"I told Coin I'd be her Mockingjay." She replies. It takes me a moment to remember that the term "Mockingjay" refers to the symbol of our rebellion, which will be Katniss herself. "But I made her promise to give the other tributes immunity if the rebels won. In public, so there are plenty of witnesses."

"Oh. Good. Because I worry that with Annie. That she'll say something that could be construed as traitorous without knowing it."

"Don't worry," Katniss replies, "I took care of it."

She then walks up to Coin, says something to her, and comes back to me. Coin makes her announcement about Katniss's agreement to being the Mockingjay, and the victors' immunity, and things carry on as normal.

Sometime later, a trip to District Eight is arranged. I'm anxious to go as well, but Plutarch drops a bomb on me. "You're not completely stable yet. I'm afraid we can't let you go."

"But I'm perfectly fine!" Okay, maybe not perfectly. But as close as I can get with Annie being in the Capitol.

Plutarch shakes his head. "It's too dangerous for you, Finnick. I'm sorry."

Too dangerous? I try not to scowl. I can handle myself, and I don't like the fact that others here seem to think otherwise. So, I turn to the one person here who just might listen to me. "Katniss, they won't let me go! I told them I'm fine, but they won't even let me ride in the hovercraft!"

Katniss smacks her forehead at that. "Oh, I forgot. It's this stupid concussion. I was supposed to tell you to report to Beetee in Special Weaponary. He's designed a new trident for you."

The word trident perks me up a bit. "Really? What's it do?"

"I don't know. But if it's anything like my bow and arrows, you're going to love it. You'll need to train with it though.

"Right. Of course. I guess I better get down there."

"Finnick? Maybe some pants?"

I look down and realize I'm wearing only a hospital gown. I whip that off so that I am in just my underwear. "Why?" I ask, striking a pose. "Do you find this distracting?"

Katniss laughs, but Boggs, Coin's right-hand man, looks extremely uncomfortable beside her. I can't help but smile a little, a part of the old me coming back.

"I'm only human, Odair." She replies before stepping into the elevator.

As much as I wouldn't mind staying in my underwear all day, I'm sure District Thirteen officials wouldn't approve, so I put on more appropriate clothes before going to find Beetee. He shows me a shiny gold trident, which somehow seems to respond to my voice, as crazy as it sounds. I spend almost two hours practicing with it. It feels good to hold a trident again, almost like a part of my arm has gone missing and has recently returned. This is the moment that I know I will recover, and I will get Annie back to me safely, if it's the last thing I ever do.

**Author's Note: Who's excited to see Finnick in Catching Fire? Me! Anyway, I would say what's happening with Finnick next chapter, but I don't really know, since I'm mostly just skimming Mockingjay as I go. You'll definitely see more of Annie, Peeta and Johanna in the Capitol though. Expect Finnick and Annie to be reunited in about two or three chapters. :D**

**Also, I started a story about the 25****th**** games (not a SYOT) by the name of**** Destiny ****if anyone is interested. :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Shattered

**Chapter 33: Shattered**

By some miracle, the Capitol hasn't found my ring yet. I would take it off and hide it, just to be safe, but I can't bear to part with it. It's the only object I possess with a connection to Finnick. I can't even write him letters because I have nothing to write with, so I must keep what I do have close. So, instead of taking it off, I do my best to hide it.

Eventually my luck runs out. As the Peacekeeper who has been tormenting me ever since I got here comes in to taunt me once again, he just happens to see my ring glistening on my finger.

"Well, what do we have her?" He asks with a smirk. With the reflexes of an angel shark, he grabs hold of my wrist and yanks the ring off my finger. "Let me guess. This is a token of your beloved Odair? Something to remember him by now that he's dead?"

"He's not dead!" I snap. I have to say it over and over again to make myself believe it.

The Peacekeeper laughs. "You _still_ believe that?"

"Yes," I reply firmly.

"Well, isn't that cute? Now, you just wait here. I'm going to see what President Snow wants to do with your pretty piece of jewelry."

He leaves, only to return a few minutes later with Snow. "Do you know what this is, Ms. Cresta?" The president asks, gesturing to a strange contraption. "This is a common machine used in the quarries of District Two to crush precious stone. I believe that will serve our purpose perfectly, don't you?"

I gasp as Snow takes my ring out of his pocket and runs it through the machine, crushing the pearl and diamonds in hundreds of tiny pieces. The beautiful piece of artwork Finnick has put so much thought into is shattered. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to cry in front of Snow. I cannot show weakness, no matter what. When I open my eyes again, it's clear I made a mistake. Snow smirks at me, as if my pain amuses him, which it probably does. Behind him, a small fire has been light. Snow looks at my ring with mock sadness in his eyes. "Gold will make a lot of money for the Capitol, and since you don't need it any longer, why don't we melt this ring down?" Without another word, Snow carelessly tosses the ring into the flames.

I can't take anymore. I squeeze my eyes shut, cover my ears, and rock back and forth, wishes for everything bad to go away, and everything good to come back to me. I go to my glass box, which lately, instead of being a place I dread, has been a safe haven for me. This time in the box, I relive the memory of Finnick's proposal to me. For a moment, I'm back with him, but only for a moment, because all good things have to end sometime.

When I come back to reality, I see Peeta lying bloody and badly battered on his bed. "Peeta!" I cry out. "Peeta, wake up!" Next-door to him, Johanna stares at me groggily, partially in a daze. The past few days have been rough on her. Her head has been shaved, and she has been physically tortured, probably with something to do with water, as that's what she screams about during her nightmares.

It takes a moment for Peeta to finally stir. Finally, letting out a groan, he opens his eyes. "A-Annie?" His voice is weak, and he can barely lift his head.

"Oh, Peeta! What happened?!"

Peeta sighs heavily. "They beat me. Because I warned District –" His eyes widen, as if suddenly remembering something. "Annie! I know where Katniss and Finnick are!"

"Really? Where?"

"District Thirteen."

"But… Thirteen was destroyed."

Peeta nods. "That's what the Capitol wants everyone to think. But really, the entire district is underground, and now it serves as a rebel base."

"And you think Finnick and Katniss are there?"

"I know Katniss is for sure, and I assume Finnick and Beetee are too, but…" He trails off, as if there is a catch to this good news.

"But?"

"But the reason I was beaten was because I warned them of Capitol plans. They plan to bomb the District. I warned them, but I don't know if it will be enough."

I can't reply to that. The good news is Finnick is almost certainly alive. As for the bad news, he may not be for long.

This new information raises my hopes for a few days. Every day I hope and pray that Finnick stays safe, and every day I also worry for his safety.

However, as the days pass, Peeta's torture gets worse. He'll come back in a panic, frantically telling me to no longer trust Katniss.

"She's a mutt! A mutt!" He screams.

"Peeta, no! She loves you!"

"She tried to kill me!" Peeta protests. After the first few times, I've managed to calm him down and assure him that Katniss would never do anything to hurt him, but one day, nothing I did convinced him of Katniss' love. Ever since, he seems to think Katniss is the villain and is on the Capitol's side.

Just when I think things can't get any more complicated, I get another neighbor, this time in the cell to my left. Her body is bruised and bloody, and her lavender and aqua blue hair is a tangled rat's nest. She's barely recognizable, but somehow I manage it. It's Finnick's stylist, Seraphina.

* * *

When the District Eight propo is finished, Katniss and I watch it together. It's sickening, the way the capitol blew up an entire hospital full of injured people. "People should know what happened," I tell her. "And now they do."

Katniss urges me to turn it off, but as I move to do so, she stops me. Peeta soon appears on the screen, and he's in terrible shape. He's lost at least fifteen pounds, and his hands have a nervous tremor. There are bags under his eyes, and despite the fancy clothes they've given him, the pain he's in cannot be hidden. He talks about how the rebels are using Katniss. "Don't be a fool, Katniss. Think for yourself. They've turned you into a weapon that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. If you've got any real influence, use it to put the brakes on this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Ask yourself, do you really trust the people you're working with? Do you really know what's going on? And if you don't… find out."

The screen goes black, and I turn off the power. This could really put Peeta in danger, but I don't say so to Katniss. I don't have to, though. She knows. I grip her arm. "We didn't see it."

"What?"

"We didn't see Peeta. Only the propo on Eight. Then we turned off the set because it upset you. Got it?"

Katniss nods. All we can hope for is that no one else saw him. Not long after this, I am asked to do a series of "We Remember" propos, during which I talk about lost tributes. There's so many, it's hard to hit them all, but I certainly try. At least, the ones I actually know something about.

A new goal is hit when Beetee figures out how to break into the feed nationwide, and District Thirteen gathers to watch. Soon, Snow appears, and then Peeta. He looks even worse than before. Suddenly, Katniss' face replaces his. Beetee broke in! From that moment on, the Capitol and Beetee battle it out in order to be shown, until finally Snow comes back in. He asks Peeta if he has anything to say to Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss... how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you… in Thirteen… dead by morning!"

Before he can say anything more, Snow's angry voice demands, "End it!" Peeta eventually gets knocked out, his blood splattering the floor, while meanwhile, Thirteen goes into a panic. It's decided that even though we have no idea where Peeta got his information, we have to take it seriously. Boggs, Coin's right-hand man leads Katniss and me down a stairwell, going down many flights of stairs until our ears start to pop. I report to my required area, and then prepare myself, following the instructions that are taped to the wall.

On Arrival

Make sure all members of your Compartment are accounted for.

That would be me. I'm pretty sure I'm here. Check.

Go to the Supply Station and secure one pack for each member of your Compartment. Ready your living area. Return pack(s).

I do that, and then come back and follow the next step.

Await for further instructions.

Check. I can do that. I settle up on my little bunk, take my piece of rope out of my pocket, and begin to tie knots in it. After a few minutes, Coin's voice comes over the district audio system, telling us that this is not a drill. As if to prove her point, the shelter shakes with the sound of a mighty boom as the first bomb hit the ground above us.

**Author's note: Well, that was intense wasn't it? Once next chapter is posted, this will be my longest story chapter-wise! :D That's really exciting. **

**Next chapter: The Capitol rescue mission! :D That's right, Finnick and Annie's reunion is coming up! And what's the purpose of the Capitol keeping Seraphina prisoner? Is she a friend or a foe?**


	34. Chapter 34: The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note: This is a big landmark in the story, because Wipe Away the Tears is now my longest story chapter-wise. :D **

**Warning: Annie's p.o.v. explains why she was only in bed sheets when she was rescued. It's not too bad or overly-disturbing, but I just wanted to warn you.**

**Beta-ed by the lovely Wetstar. :)**

**Chapter 34: The Rescue Mission**

During the night, Katniss makes her way to me. "This is what they're doing to you with Annie, isn't it?"

I don't even have to ask to know what she's talking about. The Capitol is using Peeta to get to Katniss, and it's killing her, as knowing Annie is held prisoner is killing me. "Well, they didn't arrest her because they thought she'd be a wealth of rebel information. They know I'd never have risked telling her anything like that. For her own protection."

"Oh, Finnick. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. That I didn't warn you somehow."

"You did warn me, though," Katniss argues. "On the hovercraft. Only when you said they'd use Peeta against me, I thought you meant like bait. To lure me into the Capitol somehow."

"I shouldn't have said even that," I reply sadly. "It was too late for it to be of any help to you. Since I hadn't warned you before the Quarter Quell, I should've shut up about how Snow operates. It's just that I didn't understand when I met you. After your first Games, I thought the whole romance was an act on your part. We all expected you'd continue the strategy. But it wasn't until Peeta hit the force field and nearly died that I –" I trail off.

"That you what?"

"That I knew I misjudged you. That you do love him. I'm not saying in what way. Maybe you don't know yourself. But anyone paying attention could see how much you care about him."

We sit in silence for a long time before Katniss speaks again. "How do you do it?"

I stare at her. "I don't, Katniss! Obviously, I don't. I drag myself out of a nightmare each morning and find there's no relief in waking." Her eyes soften, and I stop myself. "Better not give in to it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself together as it does to fall apart. The more you can distract yourself, the better. First thing tomorrow, we'll get you your own rope. Until then, take mine." Katniss thanks me, and then leaves.

After the bombings finish, Katniss, her "cousin" Gale, and I are brought up to get footage of the damage. When Coin asks for questions, I ask, "Can we have a coffee?"

Surprisingly, coffees are handed out. "Want a sugar cube?" I ask Katniss in my seductive Capitol-voice. She smiles, since that was the first thing I ever said to her. In my normal voice I say, "Here, it improves the taste," and toss three cubes into her mug.

Later on, I receive news that Thirteen is sending out a rescue party, and even though I'm not a part of it, I'm ecstatic. I'm also extremely nervous, worried about the mission going smoothly. Annie's coming home. She's going to make it. _We're_ going to make it.

The plan is to distract the Capitol using our footage. We film Katniss talking about the day she met Peeta. It's a lot, but not quite enough. We need more. Plutarch soon calls Haymitch and I over and tells us his plan, a plan that includes not Katniss, but me. Haymitch is more upset about the idea than I am, but Plutarch wins the argument. I feel the color drain from my face, but if it means helping Annie, I'll do anything. By the end of it, I'm nodding in agreement.

As I go to take Katniss' seat, Haymitch says, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." I argue, balling up my rope. "If it will help her. I'm ready."

The camera is turned on, and I begin to talk. "President Snow used to… sell me… my body, that is. I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it.

"I wasn't the only one, but I was the most popular. And perhaps the most defenseless, because the people I loved were so defenseless. To make themselves feel better, my patrons would make presents of money or jewelry, but I found a much more valuable form of payment. Secrets. And this is where you're going to want to stay tuned, President Snow, because so very many of them were about you. But let's begin with some of the others."

I tell many secrets, all of which don't apply to Snow, but the rest of the Capitol is still dying to know. I go on and on, the chatter of Katniss' prep team encouraging me. Finally, I get to Snow.

"And now, on to our good President Coriolanus Snow. Such a young man when he rose to power. Such a clever one to keep it. How, you must ask yourself, did he do it? One word. That's all you really need to know. _Poisen. _

"As many of you know, President Simmons, the first president of Panem served until just after the Twenty-fifth games, when he "tragically" died of "heart attack". That, citizens of Panem, was no heart attack. That was the work of Twenty-two year old Snow poisoning the President's wine. After he died, President Addamus took over. For four months, that is, before he mysteriously died as well. Coriolanus Snow was in the race to be the next president, and in order to succeed this time, he got rid of his competition. Each of his running mates died in strange ways. Bad shellfish, rare viruses, food poisening. Snow even poisoned his own drinks to stop suspicion, making sure he had an antidote. But antidotes don't always work. That's why he wears his rose-smelling perfume, to cover up the smell of blood from the sores in his mouth. To this day, Snow has continued to kill anyone he sees as a threat to his power. Who knows who will be next?"

"Cut." Finally, I'm finished. Plutarch pulls me away, asking for more stories, but I'm drained. I've explained everything I know, and if I knew more, I don't think I could handle telling it.

After all this, Beetee shows Katniss and I the rescue plan. It includes gas distributed by the prison's ventilation system, a power failure, the denotation of a bomb that was placed in a government building a safe distance away, and the broadcasts.

Now, all we can do is wait and make knots. I finally give up and hunch over in the fetal position on the ground.

"Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" Katniss asks suddenly.

"No." I pause. "She crept up on me."

Finally, sometime after midnight, Haymitch comes in with the words I've been dying to hear for weeks. "They're back. We're wanted in the hospital."

* * *

I'm freezing cold. I cover my ears, trying to block everything out, but this time, even that doesn't work. The Peacekeeper has stripped off my clothes and is feeling me in places I'd rather not be touched, places where I'd want even Finnick to respect my privacy, while Snow watches. I'm forced to the ground and am basically sat on, but I manage to hold it together, until he leans over and kisses my breast. Then I scream, sobbing hysterically. No! Get off me! Get away! Now I know what Finnick feels like. Violated. Abused. Helpless.

In the corner, Snow is smirking. "That's enough, Larson. I think Ms. Cresta gets the point."

Peacekeeper Larson grins deviously and finally gets off me. He and Snow leave, taking the clothes they've ripped off me with them. Even after they leave, I'm still hysterical. It wasn't full-out rape, as Larson's uniform was still on, but it was still sexual abuse. I'm still emotionally scarred because of it. My body aches and has bruises from where he grabbed me too hard. I want to go home. I want Finnick. But I can't have either.

At some point during my distressed sobbing and panic attack, Seraphina wakes up. I don't notice her at first, but Peeta gets my attention.

"Annie! The lady in the cell next to you wants something."

I look up in surprise to see Seraphina standing at the edge of her cell. "Ms. Cresta, right? The girl that has captured Finnick Odair's heart?"

I nod. "Seraphina! What are you doing here? You're –"

"A Capitolite?" She scowls. "Yes, but what's your point. We can be rebels too."

"You're a rebel?"

"Don't look so surprised. What were Cinna and Portia, district Twelve Stylists? What is Plutarch Heavensbee? Capitolites. Rebels. Why is it so unbelievable that I'm one too?"

"Why are you?"

Seraphina sighs. "Do you really think I _wanted_ to prepare children to be sent to their deaths. No. But my father is a powerful man in the Capitol, one of Snow's most loyal advisories. He was set on getting me a stylist job, even though my dream job was to become a singer. But Father would have never let me do something "unproductive". Like prepping children to die is productive. I hated my job, the Games, the children's pain, their hatred of everything Capitol. It mirrored my own, although theirs was ten times worse."

I don't know how to reply to that. Just when I'm about to say something, the power goes off.

"What the hell…" Seraphina mutters. A few minutes later, my cell door bursts open, and a young man of about nineteen years with dark hair and grey eyes comes in. His eyes widen when he sees my naked body, and his eyes dart to the floor.

"Oh… er, sorry. You might, uh, want to wrap that sheet around you before I come in."

I have no idea who he is, but I do as he says. Next to me, Peeta and Johanna are broken out of their cells and I decide that these people are friends. "Okay," I call out to the man, "I'm ready."

He opens the door and ushers me out. "Who are you?" I ask before following him.

"Gale Hawthorne, District Twelve rebel. Now, come on. We don't have much time."

"Wait! Seraphina! She's a friend!"

Gale hesitates before breaking Seraphina out as well. He and the other rebels drag her, Johanna, Peeta and me down the hall as sirens begin to wail. Just when I think I can't run anymore, a ladder drops down from a hovercraft that floats over our heads.

"Up the ladder! Go!" Gale shouts. We all scramble up, and nearly as soon as I'm onboard, I pass out from exhaustion. I wake up to find the hovercraft has landed underground. It's incredible, an entire district underneath the world above. They take us to the hospital wing, when all I want to do is find Finnick. They assure me he'll be here soon, though, and finally I spot him. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks, but he's my Finnick, and he's alive.

"Finnick!" I shriek in pure joy. I take off towards him, hugging my sheet close. I crash into him, and we fall over against a wall. We entangle with each other and cling on for dear life. Our lips meet and stay there for a bit, as it's been a long time since they've touched. There are people around, but we don't care. I have Finnick back, and we're both safe. To me, that's all that matters right now.

**Author's Note: I've been waiting forever to do that. :) Expect a lot of fluff coming up.**

**Next Chapter: Finnick and Annie catch up, and begin to discuss wedding plans. :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Glued Back Together

**Author's Note: If anyone knows how long Peeta and Annie were in District 13 before Peeta, Finnick, and Katniss leave, plus let me know. I'm trying to figure out exactly when Annie gets pregnant, if it's in District 4 pre-quell, or District 13. :)**

**Chapter 35: Glued Back Together**

I don't want to leave Annie's side, but Plutarch insists that she'd need medical attention in the hospital. He assures me that I can stay with her though, which puts my mind at ease.

Thankfully, Annie is assigned to Clara Everdeen, Katniss's mother. I wouldn't want another man looking at Annie's body like she's an object. I trust Clara, however, since she was my doctor when I was in the hospital. She kindly asks Annie to drop the sheet, and I'm horrified by what I see. Her body is covered with bruises, mostly on her arms and hips.

"What did they do to you?!" I ask in fury.

"Right be for I was rescued," Annie begins in a shaky voice, "a Peacekeeper ripped off my clothes and sexually abused me. He –" She stopped, going into a daze. I gently shake her shoulder.

"Ann? It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."

Annie blinks. "Yeah…" She says weakly. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Don't be. Can you tell us what happened? "Did he…" I pause not wanting to upset her by saying the word "rape". "How far did he take it?"

"Not… not too far. He still had clothes on, but he was sitting on top of me and touching me in places I would even be uncomfortable with _you _touching. Other than bruising, he didn't physically hurt me. Just… just emotionally."

I close my eyes and count to ten. "That should have never happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Finnick." She begs. "Please."

I only shake my head. Our talking ceases as Clara does a full examination of Annie's body for serious injuries. "Everything seems fine." She says after a few minutes. "But you should stay here overnight just to make sure."

Annie nods, and then Clara leaves us alone. "What else did they do to you? In the Capitol?"

"They found out I didn't know anything pretty quickly, but they physically tortured Peeta and Johanna. As for me, they… they said you were dead. Either that or you didn't really love me. But I didn't believe them. Not for one second did I believe them, Finn, because I know better."

I quickly embrace her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. "Good," I reply, "because I'm always going to be here, and I'm always going to love you. Nothing will change that. Ever. Knowing that you were in the Capitol alone and I couldn't do anything about it destroyed me, Annie. I was a complete mess, but you make me whole again. I would have done anything to get you back."

"I know, Finnick." Annie says, resting her head against my chest. It is then that I notice her ring is nowhere to be seen.

"Annie? Where's your ring?"

She stares down at the blanket spread across her lap. "I… I didn't want to tell you, but they destroyed it."

"Oh, Annie." I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Annie shakes her head. "No, it's alright. I'd rather have you."

I smile slightly. "That maybe so, but I'll still get another one. I promise."

Annie nods. She tries to stay awake, but soon her eyelids begin to droop. "It's alright, Annie. Go to sleep. I won't leave your side."

Annie closes her eyes and falls asleep within minutes. I stay awake as long as I can, grasping her hand in mine and watching her sleep, until I too drift off.

I wake up with a stiff neck from sleeping in a chair all night, but yet, that's the best night of sleep I've had in weeks. Clara comes in and clears Annie to go.

"Wait." Annie says. "I want see Johanna, Peeta, and Seraphina."

I nod. "Sure. Wait… Seraphina?" I'm not sure if I heard here right. What in Panem would my Capitolite stylist be doing here?

Annie nods, shrugging. "Yeah. It turns out she's a rebel."

"Huh… I never would have thought." I then turn to Clara. "Do you know where we can find them?"

Clara sighs. "Well, Peeta's not able to have visitors."

Annie looks concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no. He's been hijacked. He… attacked Katniss last night."

"What?" I ask in disbelief. Peeta is as crazily in love with Katniss as I am with Annie. "Why?"

Clara's eyes are full of sadness for her daughter. "The Capitol used trackerjacker venom on him. He thinks Katniss is against him, that she's a mutt."

I shudder. Poor Katniss. That could have been Annie. I don't know what I would have done if just when she came back to me, she hated me and thought of me as a mutt. A monster. An enemy. I close my eyes for a few seconds, easing the thought away. "Alright." I sigh, opening my eyes again. "What about the others."

Clara writes down Johanna's and Seraphina's locations. We go to Johanna first, simply because she is closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" Johanna asks. "Odair and Crazy, together and alive at last."

"Glad to see you, Johanna." I say honestly. Despite Johanna being… well, Johanna, she's still one of my closest friends, and I feel guilty for not thinking of her more while she was in the Capitol, "but I wish you really wouldn't call Annie that."

"Why? She doesn't mind it. Do you Crazy."

"Actually," Annie says softly. "I kind of do."

Johanna shrugs. "Whatever," she says as I struggle to keep calm and not strangle her. To me she adds, "Oh, cool it Odair. I won't hurt your precious Annie. No need to be so sensitive."

"Yeah, _whatever_ Jo. I don't want to fight. You just got here."

She's silent for once. I take the opportunity to ask how she is, although it's probably a dumb question. Her arms are covered in bruises, and her head is completely shaved. "What did they do to you?"

Johanna flinches slightly. "Please, Finnick." She begs. "I don't want to talk about that."

So we don't. Instead, we talk about things totally unrelated to the Capitol or the games, until Johanna gets sick of Annie and me and shoos us out of the room so she can take a nap.

We then go to see Seraphina. She lies in a hospital bed, pale as a ghost with both legs elevated. Her lavender and aqua-blue hair is a tangled rat's nest. "Finnick. Annie." She nods in turn to both of us politely.

"So I heard you're a rebel now." I say awkwardly.

Seraphina rolls her eyes. "Yes. Why is this so surprising? Plutarch is a Capitolite. So are a fair amount of other people."

I hesitate. "I guess it's just I don't understand why."

"Why? Why am I a rebel?" Seraphina laughs bitterly. "Not everyone in the Capitol is a sick pedophile who either actually thinks children killing each other is entertaining or are too oblivious to realize they actually die. Even since I was a little girl, I've known the games were wrong. I was even teased for arguing against them in school.

"Despite openly showing my dislike for the games at school, at home I kept quiet. My father is an important business man, one of the wealthiest in Panem, and when I was eighteen, he got me a job as a stylist. Not only that, but a stylist in a coveted volunteer district, District Four. I didn't want to be a stylist, as fashion isn't really my thing. The only thing altered about me is my hair. Anyways, I despised the job. I'd always wanted to be a singer/songwriter, but my father wouldn't have approved of that. I needed to be famous, according to him, and just because I wrote and sang songs did not necessarily mean I would achieve fame. So, year after year, I had to watch tributes die after getting to know them. That's why from the beginning I decided not to care, to be bitter and unfriendly so as not to get attached to tributes.

"Cinna and Portia, the stylists of twelve, heard of my despise of the games, and they approached me about two months ago, asking me to join the rebellion. I, of course, agreed. Now they're both dead, and I'm here, with two broken legs."

I am about to reply, when a young nurse walks into the room. Her short, dark brown hair flops into her gray eyes, which are full of life, and her facial expression is light and cheerful. "Hey!" She says bubbly, shaking Annie's and my hands. "I'm Liberty Washington. Are you friends of Seraphina?"

I hesitate. "Acquaintances would be more accurate, I suppose. She was my stylist. Finnick Odair, by the way. And this is my fiancée, Annie."

Liberty smiles. "Oh yes. I remember you. Nice to meet you, Mr. Odair." She then turns Seraphina. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I suppose. Thanks for asking."

We say goodbye to Seraphina before leaving the room. "Come on," I say to Annie. "I want to show you our temporarily home."

* * *

Finnick leads me through the crowded tunnels of thirteen and down a long hallway, stop in front of a door labeled "Compartment 217". "It's not much," Finnick says, sliding his key into the lock, "but its home. For now."

He's right; it isn't much. The main room includes a spacious bed, a not-so-spacious closet, a dresser, and a lamp. On the right, a door leads to a small bathroom, complete with a toilet, sink, and a bath tub and shower. Really though, we don't need much else. "It's cozy." I say, smiling.

Finnick smiles and holds out his arm, showing it to me. The inner arm is stamped with what appears to be a schedule. "They're very strict with schedules here. You'll get one too, probably tomorrow. For today, you can just shadow me."

So that's what I do. All day long I walk hand-in-hand with Finnick, following him wherever he goes. We eat lunch at noon, and Finnick introduces me to some people he knows. I try to ignore the stares and whispers, but it's difficult. Later, Finnick goes to a weapon room, and I see a sword that looks like the one Angus used on Caspian five years ago, triggering a flashback, and I involuntarily go to my glass box again, covering me ears. Finnick brings be back with his soft, soothing voice. "It's alright, Annie," he says, hugging me tightly and stroking my hair. "You can go back to the compartment if you want to."

I nod, reluctantly, and Finnick hands me the key. I wait about an hour for him to come back. He finds me sitting on the bed, my hands folded in my laps and my eyes directed to the floor.

"Feeling better?" He asks, sitting down next to me and resting his hand gently on the small of my back. I nod, avoiding his eyes. "Annie, what's wrong."

I look up at him, gazing into his sea-green eyes. "Don't think I don't hear the rumors, Finn. I do. "Mad girl". The "crazy victor from Four." I don't want to be known as the "mad girl", Finnick. I'm sick of being different. And I want to go home." I know I sound whiney, but I honestly don't care.

Finnick grasps my hand, squeezing my hand. "Annie, listen to me, and listen to me closely. You _are _different from other people, but not in the way you think. You're your own person, and everyone handles stress in different ways. You're not crazy. I firmly believe you never were. You just have been through a lot. No one really understands what being a victor is like except for the victors ourselves. But you're the bravest person I've ever met, and you _are _strong, stronger than you think you are."

I smile slightly. "Really? Because sometimes it doesn't seem like it."

"Well, it's true," Finnick says, "and if it's even possible, I love you even more for it."

He then kisses me, tangling his hands in my hair while my hands slide underneath his shirt and run slowly up his spine. Somehow, our clothes end up in a messy pile on the floor, and Finnick and I end up under the covers of the bed.

"Finn, let's get married." I say, taking a break from kissing him to declare my statement.

He laughs. "I thought we already were planning on that!"

"Yes," I reply, "but I meant, let's get married _now_. As in, here, as soon as possible. Ava and Meredith and Superior aren't here, but we can always get married again, can't we? I'm starting to dislike the word "fiancée". I don't want to be your fiancée anymore; I want to be your wife."

Finnick grins. "And I would have anything to be able to call myself your husband. So I'll tell you what. Tomorrow morning, I'll ask Plutarch about it. Deal?"

I smile. "Deal." We snuggle closer together, the warmth of our bodies heating each other up more than an electric blanket ever could. We are finally glued back together, and it will take a tsunami of an event to rip us apart again.

**Author's note: Couple of things here: First, this was a slight filler chapter, but I decided to add some fluff in there anyway. Because who doesn't like Odesta fluff? :)**

**Secondly, in reply to a guest reviewer, I will, sadly, be sticking to cannon, as much as I don't want to. Then why do it, you ask? Well, mostly to show how Annie slowly heals and deals with losing Finnick. I hope this doesn't lose readers, because believe me, it kills me as well, but it must be done. However, I ****will**** be adding an AU ending onto the end of the story.**

**Lastly, after writing an estimation outline of the rest of the story, I predict this story to be about 44 chapters, including the epilogue and AU ending. That being said, this story is nearing its end. :( Thank you for sticking with it. Will it get past 227 reviews, my record for any one story? I doubt it. But can we get to 200? I think so. I would greatly appreciate it if you could do that for me. I only need 25 more to reach that mark. :) Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed so far. :) **

**Next Chapter: ****Finnick and Annie plan their wedding, and the event itself finally occurs. :D Prepare for fluff! **


	36. Chapter 36: As Strong as a Tightly Woven

**Author's Note: Sorry for the more-than-two-week-long wait, but last two weeks of the school year have been tough with so many final projects and a final test. :/ But, it's summer vacation now! Yay! :D**

**Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS, especially those who reviewed all or almost all the chapters so far. Thanks to you, I made it to 200 reviews! ****Congrats to FannieForever15 for being the 200****th**** reviewer! ****She has some awesome Finnick and Annie stories, so check them out. :)**

**Enjoy the happy fluff of this chapter while it lasts, because it won't stay long. :( **

**Chapter 36: As Strong as a Tightly Woven Net**

"As long as it can be large and extravagant and televised, certainly!" Plutarch replies when I ask him about Annie's and my wedding. That's fine with Annie and I; we just want to get married.

I never realized how much preparation a wedding needs. The net Annie and I are weaving together lies in a corner of our compartment, growing in size as we add to it each night. In addition, there's a lot of planning to be done, but luckily we have Plutarch to help us. Otherwise, I don't think we'd get everything done for months.

One afternoon, Annie and I walk to the part of Thirteen where school for the younger kids is held. The entire room is overflowing with talkative, overexcited kids between the ages of five and eleven. Today we are teaching them District Four's traditional wedding song "On This Voyage We Call Love". Not many exciting things happen in Thirteen, so they are off the wall. A teacher gets them to settle down, and Annie begins to talk to them.

"Hi, I'm Annie. This is Finnick. How are you?"

"Good!" the kids chorus.

"I'm glad," Annie replies with a smile. "I'm good too. Guess why?"

"Why?!"

"Because Finnick and I are getting married soon, and we want you all to sing a special song at our wedding. Can you do that for us?"

"Yeah!" The kids cry in excitement.

Line by line, Annie teaches the children the wedding song. They pick it up quickly, and in less than an hour, Annie hands the sheet music to their teacher so they can practice on their own. Then the children flood her with questions such as, "do you love Finnick?", "How did you meet?", "When's the wedding?", and "Is the ocean pretty?" Annie patiently answers each question in a gentle motherly tone. Mother. That word has never come to mind when I think of Annie before, but now the idea makes me smile. With her heart of gold, I know she'll be a fantastic mom someday.

Annie freezes suddenly when one of the children asks, "Is the arena scary?" She unfreezes after a moment only to squeeze her eyes shut, cover her ears, and rock back and forth on her feet. I wrap my arms protectively around her and rub her back gently.

"It's very scary." I reply for Annie. "It's so scary that sometimes we have bad dreams about it. Sometimes Annie even has bad dreams when she's awake, like right now."

The room is silent except for the sound of my voice whispering soothingly in Annie's ear. Suddenly, a little girl in the front walks up to us and gives Annie a hug. Surprised, Annie comes back to reality and after a while, hugs the little girl back. We then leave with the children calling goodbye gleefully behind us.

The thought of young children lingers in my head all day, specifically babies. Even more specifically, I imagine Annie holding _our _baby, a little person with fuzzy bronze-colored hair like me and Annie's dark green eyes. I know this is something I want once this rebellion is over, to start a family, and I assume Annie wants it too.

"Annie, have you noticed how good you are with kids?" I ask as we weave our net that night.

Annie smiles and nods. "I guess it must because of my little siblings. I've always been really motherly to them, even now that Ava's seventeen…" She trails off. Ava's still alive, we know that much. But that doesn't stop Annie from worrying about her.

"Speaking of about being motherly, what would you think of being a mother one day, after we're back in Four?"

She looks at me, grinning. "Really?" I nod, grinning back. "I… I'd love it! You think I'd be a good mom?"

"You'd be a _great _mom!" I correct.

Annie smiles again and kisses me on the cheek before going back to weaving. "Yeah." She agrees. "Let's have a family. Back in Four when it's safe for them. When they won't get reaped. Because you know they will, with us as parents."

I purse my lips, silent for a minute. It's true. If this rebellion fails the first kids they'll go after once they're of age would be the kids of rebels. And with _two _victors and rebels as parents, any kids we'd have would be doubly targeted. "What would you name our baby, if it could be anything?"

Annie smiles. "Finnick."

I make a face. "No." I say, shaking my head. "Anything but that."

Annie looks puzzled. "Why not?"

"I don't want to name our kid after me. Not the first name at least. If we named him Finnick, people might expect him to be a carbon copy of me, and not his own person. I don't want that for him."

Annie nods. "That makes sense. Why were you named 'Finnick'?"

I smile. "My grandfathers' names were Finnegan and Nicholas, or Finn and Nick for short. Put them together, and you get Finnick. But both of those are still too similar. I would want something different."

"What would you suggest?" Annie asks curiously.

I ponder that question for a while before responding, "What about Kai. It means 'the sea' in an ancient language called 'Hawaiian'."

"I like it," says Annie with a genuine smile. "But what if it was a girl?"

Annie and I look each other in the eye, and a name comes to us at the same time. "Magdalene." We say at once, obviously as a way of honoring Mags by using her full name.

I smile. "Definitely. Glad we agree."

Annie smiles. "How could we go with anything else?

* * *

I sit nervously in a hovercraft with Katniss Everdeen herself, fiddling with my hands. Finnick says I can trust her, but I'm still nervous around the most recent victor. She's the Mockingjay, after all, the powerful force driving this rebellion. She's rather intimidating, and being with her on a hovercraft without Finnick makes my nervous anxiety worse. I know she must be nice though, because the reason I'm even here is because she offered to take me to her home in Twelve to find a wedding dress.

"So, Annie…" Katniss says cautiously. "How long have you and Finnick known each other?"

"We've been together for five years, but I've known him for about eleven. He saved me from…" I trail off, covering my ears to prevent a flashback of the arena. No. I'm not going to the glass box. Not right now. I slowly uncover my ears. "Sorry. From the arena. I've loved him ever since. Before that even."

Katniss nods. "That's nice. You two seem to really love each other."

I laugh nervously, though I'm not really sure why. "We do."

Our conversation continues like this for the entire trip. It's slightly awkward, but very polite and friendly. I decide that I like Katniss, and I'm glad she and Finnick had each other's backs when Peeta and I were in the Capitol. I cover my ears again as we land, blocking out the sound of the hovercraft landing in Twelve. It brings back memories of when I was brought out of the arena, and once we're on the ground Katniss has to shake my shoulder slightly.

Katniss, her prep team, and I go into Katniss's old house in Twelve's Victor's Village and open her closet, which is filled with dozens of beautiful dresses made by her deceased stylists, Capitol rebel, Cinna. One of the prep team, Octavia, drops to her knees and bursts into tears. "It's been so long since I've seen anything pretty!" she gasps.

I try on many of the dresses with Katniss's prep team oohing and aweing and Katniss nodding along with them out of kindness and slight indifference before finally deciding on a green silk dress the prep team says "goes strikingly well with my eyes". We choose one of Peeta's fancy suits and board the hovercraft again. The only thing left to do now is to hold the wedding itself.

The wedding ends up being in between the huge, extravagant event Plutarch had in mind and the simple signing of papers Coin would have prefers. A man from Ten named Dalton just happens to know how to preform wedding ceremonies stands at the front. The choir of children stand in rows in a corner along with a fiddler from Twelve, and a sea of three-hundred people sit in rows in the middle of it all.

I walk down the aisle with my dress flowing behind me, surely beaming. Finnick too is absolutely glowing, his eyes brighter than I've ever seen him. Finally, Dalton begins to speak. "Ladies, and gentlemen, we of gathered here today to witness the union of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. May we have the net our couple has woven together?" Two girls of about eleven or twelve come forward and drape the net over our shoulders. "And now for the vows. Finnick?"

"Annie, as cheesy and cliché as this may sound you have completely changed my life. You taught me it was possible for me to truly love someone, which I'm forever grateful. We're here for each other, to help and support each other. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love you, but I do. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, without a threat from anyone."

When Finnick finishes, Dalton nods for me to begin.

"You're my rock, Finnick. I've said this a million times, but it's true. I don't know where I'd be without you. But you're more than just that; you're my soul mate. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. I also can't wait to begin the next part of our lives together as husband and wife, and know that you will be the best father any children we may have in the future. I love you, Finnick Odair."

We touch each other's lips with salt water, and sealed the marriage with a kiss. Everyone cheers, and the fiddler plays a happy tune. Whether we're supposed to or not, a woman from Twelve takes Gale by the hand and begins to dance with him, and everyone else joins them. For a long time this goes on, and Finnick and I even get our own special dance. Katniss can be found dancing with her little sister, Prim, and even Seraphina is being twirled around the dance floor in her temporary wheelchair by a grinning Liberty, laughing jovially and being happier than I've ever seen her.

After the dancing, everyone gathers around for cake, which Peeta has so kindly made for us. I'm glad he's feeling well enough to do so, because I've been worried about him. He did a great job of decorating it to, with its blue-green colored frosting, fish, sailboats, seals and sea flowers. For the rest of the night with mill around and socialize, with me safe in Finnick's arms.

"I'm Mrs. Odair." I say softly when Finnick and I go to bed that night.

Finnick grins broadly, his smile full of love and pride. "Yes you are. And I love you, so much, Mrs. Annie Odair."

I fall asleep wrapped in his strong, warm arms. Our love is as strong as a tightly woven net, and absolutely can come to break us now. There's just no way I'm going to let it.

**Next Chapter: Finnick made a vow to never leave Annie's side again, but he slowly begins to realize that in order to keep her and their future family safe, he just might have to. **


	37. Chapter37:Fighting for a Brighter Future

**Chapter 37: Fighting for a Brighter Future**

Marriage really can change one's perspective of life. I can't think of a time during which Annie and I have been so joyful and full of life. It's hard to believe I'm the same man who was picked up in the arena several weeks ago. My hand is almost constantly intertwined with Annie's, rarely letting go. She's finally my wife, and I'll never leave her side again, not that I'd want to. Even as we eat dinner, one hand clutches to Annie, while the other maneuvers my fork.

"Tell us a story, Finnick." Annie says, and I take a moment to think of a good one.

"Well, once I was at the fishing pier back home, looking into the water when _plunk_, my hat fell into the water. So I jumped in after it, but when I came to the surface, the hat was gone. Then I saw it. It was the biggest sea turtle I've ever seen, and it was swimming out to sea with my hat! I never did get my hat back."

Everyone laughs, and I look up to see Peeta standing behind the vacant seat next to Johanna, watching Katniss with an unreadable expression.

"Peeta!" says Delly, his friend from Twelve. "It's so nice to see you out… and about."

"What's with the fancy bracelets?" Johanna asks, referring to the handcuffs around Peeta's wrists.

"I'm not quite trustworthy yet." Peeta replies. "I can't even sit here without your permission."

"Sure he can sit here. We're old friends," Johanna pats the seat next to her, and he takes a seat. "Peeta and I had adjoining cells in the Capitol. We're very familiar with each other's screams."

With that, Annie leaves reality, probably in some flashback of the Capitol. I glare at Johanna and embrace Annie tightly.

"What?" Johanna asks. "My head doctor says I'm not supposed to censor my thoughts. It's part of my therapy."

I don't reply. Instead, I whisper softly to Annie until she finally uncovers her ears.

"Annie," Delly says, trying to change the subject. "Did you know it was Peeta who decorated your wedding cake? Back home, his family ran the bakery and he did all the icing."

Of course she knows it was Peeta. She's perfectly conscious of the world around her. But Delly doesn't mean any harm and Annie doesn't seem to mind, so I shouldn't either. She carefully peers around Johanna and says, "Thank you, Peeta. It was beautiful."

"My pleasure, Annie," Peeta replies gently.

After we're finished eating, I pick up both Annie's and my trays in one hand in order to interlock my other hand with hers. "If we're going to fit in that walk, we better go. Good seeing you Peeta."

"You be nice to her, Finnick. Or I might try to take her away from her," Peeta says jokingly.

"Oh, Peeta. Don't make me sorry I restarted my heart." I say, playing along.

There are not many places we can walk while underground, but we do it just for the sake of spending quality time together and getting exercise. With busy Thirteen schedules, we don't have much time for that anymore, but we make do with what we have.

Training continues just like it had before Annie arrived, although just for preparation means. That is until Solider York, one of the trainers tells me to report immediately to take the exam that will propel us into battle, and potentially to Snow and the Capitol. It's not until I pass the exam that I realize going into battle means once again leaving Annie behind. She doesn't meet Thirteen's standards for going into battle, nor would I want her in the fight anyway. Suddenly, I begin to have second thoughts. How can I leave Annie alone again, when I just got her back? What kind of person would I be? But the more I think about it, the more I realize I have to go. My squad could potentially be the ones to exterminate Snow. With Snow alive, Annie and our future family would forever be in danger. I realize I _need _to fight, for a brighter future for my family, if nothing else.

My squad under Boggs includes Katniss, her friend Gale, sisters named Leeg 1 and Leeg 2, a woman named Jackson, who is Bogg's second in command, and two older men named Mitchell and Homes. Plutarch shows us a holograph about pods, which could be anything from a bomb to mutts. The pods are designed to trap, or most likely kill, and should definitely be avoided. We are soon dismissed, and Katniss and I meet up in the hallway. "What will I tell Annie?" I ask under my breath.

"Nothing," is Katniss's answer. "That's what my mother and sister will be hearing from me."

"If she sees that holograph –"

Katniss cuts me off. "She won't. It's classified information. It must be. Anyway, it's not like an actual Games. Any number of people will survive. We're just overreacting because – well, you know why. You still want to go, don't you?"

"Of course. I want to destroy Snow as much as you do," I admit.

"It won't be like the others," Katniss says firmly. "This time Snow will be a player too."

Before I can respond, Haymitch makes an appearance. "Johanna's back in the hospital."

"Is she hurt?" Katniss asks. "What happened?"

"It was while she was on the Block. They try to ferret out a soldier's potential weaknesses. So they flooded the street."

I'm confused by this, as I know for a fact Johanna can swim. Not as good as Annie or I can, but well enough. Katniss is puzzled as well. "So?"

"That's how they tortured her in the Capitol. Soaked her and then used electric shocks. In the Block she had some kind of flashback. Panicked, didn't know where she was. She's back under sedation."

Katniss and I both have no idea what to say. Johanna's tough, tougher than anyone I know. Yet, even though she tries to hide it, she has fears, just like everyone else, and really, I can't blame her.

"You two should go see her. You're as close to friends as she's got," Haymitch says.

I go directly to see her, but Katniss lingers back. Johanna's eyes strain desperately to stay awake against the drugs. "Hey Jo," I say softly as I enter.

"Hey," she replies weakly. "Please tell me _you _didn't chicken out too."

I shake my head. "No, I made it. Squad 451."

"Does Annie know?"

I sigh. "No. I don't know if I should even tell her…"

Johanna sits up a little bit straighter. "Why not?"

"She's not going to like it. I don't want her to worry. I don't want to leave her, but… I have to, if I want to keep her safe in the long run. But how can I tell her that?"

"Crazy's tough," Johanna says, making me grimace at her usage of the nickname yet again. "She can handle it. She loves you so much that she'll support you, whether she likes the idea of you going into war or not. You really should stop babying her. She's twenty-something, isn't she?"

"Twenty-two," I answer automatically. "But I don't baby her!"

Johanna looks at me with a serious expression. "You do Finnick. Hiding things from her, that's treating her like a child. You say so yourself that she's strong. So prove it. Tell her. I wouldn't want my husband hiding something like that from me."

After my visit with Johanna, I think about her words. She has a point; Annie's strong, stronger than she thinks she is. Maybe I am treating her like a child. Besides, she deserves to know what I'm doing rather than if I just disappear. How would that be fair? Yet, how can I bare to break her heart? I just don't know what to do.

* * *

Finnick seems upset tonight at dinner. He doesn't say much, far different from his usually talkative, teasing self. When we get back to the compartment, I ask him about it. "Finnick? Is something wrong? You've been quiet all night."

"I'm fine," Finnick mutters, but I don't believe him.

"Finn, look at me." He does, his sea green eyes full of stress and indecisiveness. "Please don't lie to me. I can tell you're upset."

Finnick sighs. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Annie."

Something snaps inside about me. "Finnick Odair! Am I or am I not you're wife? We're supposed to be here for each other, to help each other with anything. How can I help if you won't let me in? I'm not a child!"

Finnick stiffens at that last sentence as if he were just stung by a bee. He sighs again, this time more heavily than before. "You're right. You're not a child. We're both civilized adults, a married couple who should tell each other when something on our minds. Annie, I know you're not going to like this, but I… I'm going into the war. We'll leave soon, within the next couple of weeks."

I'm sure my heart stops for a moment, and my face probably drains of color too. "You're… what?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm going to fight. I don't want to leave you, Ann, really, but –"

"No!" I cry, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "Finn, you can't! I can't lose you! I can't! How can you even consider it?!"

"Annie, please," Finnick begs, looking hurt. "You're not going to –"

But it's too late. I'm crumpled on the floor, eyes shut, ears covered, and in my glass box. This time, I see Finnick in uniform, in an unidentified district. One false step landing on a hidden bomb, and with a horrific boom, Finnick is gone. Lost forever.

"Annie, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to die. You're not going to lose me. I promise. Okay? I'm sorry, Ann."

I open my eyes to find myself in Finnick's arms. "How can you be so sure, Finn?" I whisper. "How?"

"Because I always come back you, don't I?" Finnick says gently.

I nod, only half-convinced. "But… why risk it? Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay with me?"

"Snow has to die. If he doesn't, and the Capitol doesn't fall with him, you'll never be safe. I have to make sure he dies, so we can have the best future possible. When he's dead, I'll come back to you, and then we'll both go back to Four. I promise."

I hesitate. I never thought about that part, but I see his point. Because I trust Finnick, I trust him to keep his promise, so I nod. "Okay. Just as long as you come back, I'll be okay."

"I will. I promise," Finnick says, hugging me tightly. I trust him.

That night I find him writing something on a piece of paper, and I sit down on the bed beside him. "What are you writing?"

Finnick smiles mischievously. "You're going to have to wait to find out." Hiding the sheet under the covers, he continues to write. Whatever it is, I trust him. I always have, and I always will.

**Author's note: Not my favorite chapter, because I feel it kind of jumps all over the place. It's just a filler of sorts, so I guess that's okay.**

**Next chapter: Finnick and Annie say goodbye for the last time :'( and Annie finds out some very surprising and exciting news. (Guesses? :)) Will she be able to share it with Finnick before it's too late?**


End file.
